A Cold Place
by GothicGohan-again
Summary: I was kicked off, but now I'm back. And so is my trilogy. Thist is the first story of the trilogy, where Gohan runs away after killing Cell. Deciding his own fate, he meets a girl 6 yrs. after, and that's when things start to go crazy. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ(I wish I did)and I'm not making any money from this(damn!I wish I was,I need money.lol)

A/N:This is the second time that I have posted this story. It got kicked off, but it's back. Luckily, I had a copy that I had almost forgotten about. Anyway, this story is back and so is "The New Empire", the second part of the trilogy, this story being the first.

A Cold Place by:Sweettooth

Chapter 1:The Last Time

Gohan stood at the battlefield where his father died only a few months ago. Also, where his rage exploded and led to Cell's death. He looked at his hands in amazement. There was something in him since that battle. Something that he had as soon as he saw his rival disappear in the giant explosion of powers. And that feeling came back whenever he thought about it. A small, dark, and saiyan-worthy smile crept across his face. He just recognized the feeling. Pleasure. Sick and dark pleasure. It took the pan away. The anger. The hatred. All gone. A calmness ran through his veins. It felt so right. Why? He never liked fighting. It usually sickened him when he saw people get hurt. It was bothering him. The question floated in his mind constantly. Why did it feel so good killing Cell? He had to find out why! But how? Then as if that question summoned the answer, it smacked him in the face. The one person who could help. But sadly, it was Vegeta.

Piccolo watched from afar, deep in thought. Why was Gohan coming here everyday? It had to be full of bad memories for the kid. Yet, Gohan watched his hands as he smiled. What was going through his pupil's head? Piccolo sat up and within a few moments, he was next to Gohan, "Kid, what's wrong?"

Gohan let his arms fall to his side, though his smile remained, "Nothing Piccolo, absolutely nothing. "And with a quick power up, he was miles away in an instant, flying towards West City to meet Vegeta.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp.

"Okay, Chichi, I know. But you have to listen to me, "Bulma heard her friend yell through the phone at her at the top of her lungs, "I know Chichi, but Gohan needs some time alone. He can't study twenty-four seven. For Kami's sake! His father just died! "Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Insults flooded the conversation. Bulma scowled and slammed the phone onto the receiver.

Vegeta, who was playing with trunks, smirked, "Is Kakkarot's harpy too much for the Blue-haired Wonder?" He went back to playing with Trunks, but a stuffed animal suddenly hit the back of his head. Trunks giggled. Without turning around, Vegeta grabbed a pillow off the couch, "Woman! That was the last straw! Now prepare yourself." He raced toward Bulma with the pillow at his side. The smile on his face was priceless. But it disappeared as soon as he got within arms reach. Not because he changed his attitude or he himself disappeared, but because his face was full with Bulma's own pillow, "Hu, huh, oman ow ast fan ough bun?"

Bulma laughed, joined by her son, "Was that an apology, or a plead for mercy?"

Vegeta threw the pillow out of his face,"Neither,I said woman,how fast can you run?"Suddenly her wrists were secured in his hands,"Say uncle."He began to tickle her cheek with his nose,Bulma threw fits of laughter.

"You first,"she said as she bit his nose.after struggling awhile,Vegeta let of her wrists.He grabbed his nose.

"Damn you,woman!That hurt!"He grabbed the pillow,but the door bell rang."Consider yourself lucky,now get the door!"he commanded in his princly tone-of-voice.

She smiled and bowed while saying "Yes,your majesty"in a mocking tone,before walking to the door.She opened it and closed it with a slam,"Go home,Gohan!Your mother is worried sick."

Gohan knocked again.Vegeta had to answer,since Bulma had stormed off,"What do you want,brat?I don't have all day."

"Shut up,Vegeta.I need your help."

Vegeta scowled,"Why should I help the brat of Kakkarot?"

Gohan grabbed Vegeta by the throat,"Don't ever mention that idiot to me ever again,you got it!"He threw Vegeta on the ground,"I'm sorry Vegeta,but that man deserted me,and I will not forgive him,ever."

Vegeta rubbed his throat,trying to ease the soreness,"You have spunk,kid.Too much if you ask me.Now,what in the seven hells do you want!"

"I wanted to ask you,why do I have pleasure is killing now. Ever since Cell,I feel great.Like a rush.It was great."

Vegeta smiled,"Easy,you're turning saiyan.Be proud.Not many people have that feeling.Now,be gone!I don't want to see you until tomorrow."

"No problem,I'm leaving.Forever .I'm sick of being good.Oh yeah,don't follow.Tell everyone that I said to leave me alone.I'll kill anyone who follows.Even you.Well,bye."

Vegeta smiled as Gohan walked out the door,"He just had to leave when I started to like him.Oh,well."

Bulma walked back into the living room,but as soon as she did,she noticed the red mark all around Vegeta's throat,"Oh,Kami!What happened?"

Vegeta stared at the door,"Gohan says bye and for us not to follow him.I suggest you tell Kakkarot's woman that her son left."He turned to leave towards the Gravity Room,"Don't bother trying to find him.He said he'll kill anyone who dares look for him.Smart kid."He chuckled as he left the room.

Bulma just stared in shock as she took everything in.The Gravity Room kicked on,and the sound brought Bulma back to her senses.She got up and dashed towards the phone.After ringing three times,the phone finally pick up,"Um,Chichi,I kinda have some thing to tell you..."

Gohan sat in the woods that he didn't find familar.Hours had passed since he told the saiyan price that he was leaving for good.He could sense all of his fellow warrior's Ki all over Chikyuu looking for him.They won't find him.He made sure of that.His energy level was supressed to almost nothing.Even his mentor,Piccolo,seemed to be guessing as to where he was.The only person that seemed to be minding his own buisness,was Vegeta.That also made Vegeta the wisest.He was bored,he needed to train,to become stronger.But how?They would sense him easily if he trained hard.There had to be a way.He'd think of one.But right now he had to lay low for a bit.Things were crazy right now.The Z Warriors were gathering at Bulma's house.Why were they gathering?Something was up.Gohan stood up and concentrated on the Briefs' house.

"Something bad is happening,I can feel it,"He said as the clouds grew black and wind picked up out of no where.Then it hit him,"The dragonballs!"

Soon the clouds dispersed and everything became calm once again.Gohan looked around.Nothing happened.Then something snapped in his senses.Something that made his skin crawl.Those bastards!

Seconds later

"Gohan!Gohan!Are you there?Gohan come out right now!You're the reason I'm back!"Goku yelled into the forest he just teleported into.He walked around and noticed a note written in the dirt.He walked over to the note and read it.

"Father,

Leave.Just leave.I left for a reason.You will never find me.And I absolutly refuse to go back to that hellhole you call home.Don't follow me.Please.I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt.Turn around and go back to Chichi and your unborn son.Don't follow.It would be a waste of time.Bye."

Gohan

Goku stared in shock.He read the note over and over again.It couldn't be real.

That's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me how you think of it!

Next Chapter: Attractions and Distractions


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ,nor do I make any money off this(Sniff,Sniff)

'...' means thoughts

"..."means conversation

...means telepathy

A Cold Place by:Sweettooth

Chapter 2:Attractions and Distractions

Years passed and Gohan got older.The first few months were hard for him.He had to stay hidden,so he couldn't train.During that time,he studied.Not because his mother still had an influence on him,but because he knew with an intellect like Bulma's,he could think of a way to build a device to conceal his energy from the Z Warrior's senses.He had to have a shelter,so he worked in the farms to gain easy money.He saved the money.Gohan built a little cabin next to a small stream to keep himself from the cold.The stream provided electricty,and the and the deer and plants provided food.A portion of the money,he used to buy clothes.By the sixth month,he had finished the layout to the device that would conceal his energy,but he still needed the parts.Most of them were easy to get,but the more complicated parts,he stole from cars in the city.By the eigth month,it was complete.The device was fitted like an armband,going from his upper arm to his wrist.It was quite small.From a glance,it looked like a watch stiched to his sleeve.No wires or metal poked out.Now he could train.And he did.He continued saving up money for the next few years,which gradually turned into a small fortune.When he was 16,he moved into a house in the city and changed his name to Shawn.No longer in the woods,he had to go to school.He enrolled into Orange Star High School after getting a perfect score on his high school entrance exams.He was 16,so he became a sophmore.He had enough money to live off of for about four years.So he had the job part completely out of his mind.His house had six bedrooms,three bathrooms,garage,indoor pool,workout gym,dining room,living room,and a double sized kitchen.Over the next year and a half,Gohan,now Shawn,passed through class easily because all the stuff going on he learned at the age of seven.He had a few friends,none of which could be called model students.He had to wear the school uniform,but always found a way to make himself look different.Usually he had an earring or peirced eyebrow.Because he was different,he earned the nickname,shadow.But he was pretty much liked by everyone.

First day of Senior high school

Kids were screaming.Papers were flying.Most of the guys were checking to see how much the girls had grown.But Gohan seemed to find a way through the crowd.Sitting in his seat,he rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

"Hey,arn't you that shadow guy?"A girl asked him.She was a blond,pretty,and "well equipped"

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at her.'Damn.Not my type!'he thought to himself,"Yeah,that's me.Why do you ask?"

The girl put out her hand,"Hi,I'm Erasa."Gohan took her hand and shook it,"Would you like to come sit with us?I mean,I sure as hell wouldn't mind.You could ignore Sharpner,and Videl should be here soon."

Gohan looked at her funny,"Videl?I know that name.Where from?"

Erasa was dumbfounded,"You...don't know her?"

"Nope,sorry."

Erasa smacked herself,"She's only the great Hurcule's daughter!You didn't know that?"

Gohan blinked,then put his head back on his desk,"Oh."After that he didn't say anything.She could only blink.She nudged him,but he didn't move.Se looked at his face.He was asleep.

Later that day at lunch Erasa,Sharpner,and Videl sat at their table.Erasa told the story of what happened that morning as Videl just stared.When the story was finished,Videl looked to her right and stared at the guy named shadow leaning against the wall,obviously asleep.

Videl leaned back and whispered to Erasa while still staring at Shadow,"Are you serious?He's been her for almost two years and he still doesn't know?He may be cute,but he must be pretty dense if he doesn't know who I am."

Erasa giggled,"You're right,he is cute.But he's not dumb.Actually,he finished his semester and final exams before anyone and got a perfect score on all of them last year.Every class"

"What!That's impossible!Can that actually be done?"Videl asked

"Can and did."

Sharpner coughed,"So,he's a nerd and a weakling?"

Videl and Erasa shot him an evil glance,but Videl beat her to the punch line,"I bet he could kick your ass!And I'd rather be just smart like him than a smartass like you!"

Sharpner closed his eyes,"Whatever,Videl."

Erasa giggled and leaned towards Videl and whispered,"Man,I think he still likes you!"

Videl smirked and mouthed "I know" to her.Then both of them just burst out laughing.

After school,Gohan walked home.Today wasn't any different.Even though his house was across town,he didn't mind walking.It was a damp day,and the sun was behind the clouds,and he was almost sure that it was going to rain on his way home.He was walking down the road about twenty-five percent of the way there,when he heard a voice behind him.

"Shadow!"The girl yelled.He turned around.His eyes lit up with joy.He tried to say something,but his mind would't shut up'Dude!She is frickin' hot!Get her Gohan!And you!The other brain down there!Hide yourself man.She can see you!'his mind screamed'.He blinked a couple of times,"Um,yeah?"

The girl ran to catch up,"Hold on."

Gohan stopped and waited.When she got there,he let her catch her breath,"Hello."

Holding her knees,Videl finally caught her breath,"I ran two miles to catch up."

Gohan laughed,"Dedicated little thing,arn't you?"

All Videl could do was laugh,"Yeah,I guess you could say that.So why are you walking two miles.Where's your house at?"

Gohan,er,Shawn,er,Shadow rubbed the back of his head and smiled,"About seven more miles away.Why do you ask?"

"Because that's a long ways to walk.I thought I was the only one that walked the nine miles to school.Where's your car?Is it not running?"

Gohan laughed,"Actually,I love these long walks,so I decided not to buy a car.I'm kinda weird like that,huh?"

Videl smirked,"Yeah,we are.I think we're the only ones that do that.Well,there's seven more miles to your house,mind if I tag along?"

"On one condition.You still haven't told me your name."

Videl put out her hand,"My name's Videl.I should warn you.I'm not always this nice.It just happens to be a good day for me."

Gohan took the hand and shook it,"I'm Shadow.And this happens to be a good day for me too."

The two walked towards the other end of town.Most of the time they talked.They stopped by a Cafe' shop and had a cup of coffee.Each having a great time.They continued walking and talked even more about everything.

Videl and Gohan turned the corner,then went by a giant mansion.Videl pointed,"That house is mine,but I'll walk you to yours."

Gohan smiled,"You live there?But there's no need for you too keep walking.Really."

Videl shot him an angry glance,"I'm walking you.I want to see your house."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head,"Well,alright.If you insist.Here,lets go to the other side of the street."Videl watched him carefully as the crossed the street.He stopped when he walked to the other side,"Well,thank you for walking me.I had a good time."

The stupor that Videl was in seemed to fade away when he waved his goodbye and walked through the door.She just stared at the door for a few more moments before turning around and heading up her driveway with a slight smill on her face.

"Moshi-moshi?"Videl heard after the fifth ring of the telephone.

"Hi Erasa.How are you?"

Erasa yawned,"Oh,hi Videl.I'm good but..."

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE!"Videl interrupted.

Erasa's yawn turned into a choke,"Love?With who?"

"Shadow."

"SHADOW?Why?"Erasa yelled into the other line,making Videl wince.

"He is just so romantic.We walked seven miles around town.We had coffee and talked a lot.He understood me,and he actually listens to me.Not like the other guys,who don't exactly stare at my face.Shadow is just so caring and guess what?"

"What?"Erasa asked.

"He lives right across the street from me."

Erasa stayed silent for a minute,"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have you gone over to his house yet?"Erasa asked.

"Not yet.But I probaly will tomorrow.He's going to walk me to school.I can't wait."

Erasa stayed silent longer,"That's great,but next time,don't call at two in the the morning."

"Oh,sorry,I kinda lost track of time.I'll let you go."

Erasa yawned again,"Bye."

"Bye."And with that the two hung up the phone,but Videl couldn't sleep.She was just too excited.This was the first guy that she has liked in a very long time.The knots in her stomach came back and the dizziness semmed to linger at her thoughts of him.How she loved that feeling.But Shadow just seemed so familar to her even though she has just known him for the day.Then the thought hit her.She didn't even know his real name.'Oh,well,'she thought,'I will just ask him tomorrow.'

The next morning Videl woke up a few minutes before she usually does,and for her,it was a miricle.The brand new alarm clock would see another day.That was very uncommon.Usually,the alarm clock would start to go off and Videl would slam her fist down and break it into tiny peices,but the thought of Shadow seemed to seem to get her up happily enough,and in the process,save all alarm clocks everywhere.

Videl hurridly got dressed and got her school things downstairs,she bumpped into Crystal,the maid for Tuesdays.

"Oh,pardon me,miss Videl.Shall I get you a new alarm clock ready?"The pretty maid asked.

"No,that won't be needed today,but do you know where my father is?"

Crystal thought for a second,"I think he's downstairs,no wait,he went to his autograph signing in Nickytown."

"Oh,ok,"Videl said trying to hide her disappointment.She ran downstairs and grabbed a frappuccino from the fridge.As she sat down,her mind began to wander.How could she like him so much after she had just met him?It didn't make sense.True,he was very polite and handsome.Immediatly,she blushed as she saw his handsome image run through her mind.Just as she was calming down,the door bell rang.She got up and walked into the dining hall noticing that Crystal had already let the guest in.

Videl's heartbeat quickened,"Hi Shadow!How is your morning?"

Shadow quit looking around the room and turned towards Videl,"Uh,I'm good.How about you?"

"Good."Videl took the time to look him over.He was wearing a black short-sleeve shirt,black pants with straps and chains attached all over them.He had on black boots that looked a little too gothic,and his black leather jacket.That jacket looked really good on him.There was no metal on it.It was unbuttoned and she could see his muscles.Two chokers was around his neck.One was a band of metal balls.And the other choker was a chain with a golden dragon on it,"You do know there's a dress code right?"

Gohan didn't seem to hear.He was too busy looking over Videl.She had on black hip huggers,a white tank top,black sneakers,and a necklace that went down to her cleavage.The cross that hung from the necklace was silver and looked as if it was trying to get into her bra at any cost.Last night she cut her hair and it it looked really good with her.It was short and it went every which way as if she had just got out of bed.

"Shadow..."

Gohan jumped back into reality,"Huh,what was that?"

Videl giggled,knowing what was keeping his mind occupied,"I said,since I'm a crime fighter,we can skip school.I can just say there was a crime and I needed your help.What do you think?"

Gohan's mouth dropped,"I think that the best little advantage of being related to Hurcule that I can think of."

Videl's face dropped to the ground so that he could't look her in the eyes,"Are you a fan of my father?Please tell me,I really have to know."

Gohan didn't know what to say,"Do you want the truth or a fabracation?"

"The truth."

As much as he wanted to say that he was obsessed with Hurcule,he just couldn't lie to her,"I'm so sorry Videl,but I despise that man.He did something very awful to me and I can't forgive him.I don't like him.You probaly want me to leave now,right?"

Before he could turn to leave,Videl pulled him close to her,kissed his cheek,and whispered into his ear,"I am so glad you feel that way.Now let's get the hell out of here."

Gohan's heart leapt with joy,either from her not caring about his thoughts about her father,or from the kiss she gave him,he couldn't tell.There wasn't much time to think when Videl grabbed his hand and dragged him outside the door.

The day went by pretty smooth.The whole day was spent at an amusement park.They played bumper cars and ate cotton candy.They rode the rollar coaster and talked like crazy.At the end of the night,both were whining about having to leave.As they walked out of the park,Shadow bumped into a man's shoulder.The man was knocked right onto his ass.This sent the guy's anger out of orbit.

"Why you!"The man looked up at the guy who dared touch him.The guy's face immediatly sent a chill down his spine,"YOU!I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

Gohan never would have given the guy a second glance,but that voice sounded familar.He turned around,looked the guy in the face,and groaned.Videl looked from Shadow to the man.They knew each other,and from the looks of it,there was going to be a fight.

Shadow grabbed Videl's hand and started walking back towards their houses,but stopped and spoke without turning to face the man,"Go away.Before I get mad.You do remember what happens when I'm pissed,right Vegeta?"

Vegeta got back to his feet and glared at the man in front of him,"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!You are no longer the strongest out of us and we are no longer the strongest in the universe."

Videl turned to Shadow,"What does this man mean?"

"Nothing."

Gohan looked at Vegeta and snarled,Do not bring this woman into this.Watch what you say.And who,may I ask,is stronger than me?

Vegeta smirked,Why are we going to such trouble as to use telepathy in front of this woman?Who is she?And to answer your question,I for one am a great deal stronger than you.As is your father.Not to mention some time back we felt the legendary super saiyan's energy shoot up for a minute.I'm sure you felt it.It greatly surpasses us.It dissappeared before we could get there.

Gohan laughed,not just a small chuckle,but a care-free laugh,If that is who is stronger than me then you are wasting my time.I took care of the so-called legendary super saiyan.He was pathetic.What was his name?Oh yeah,it was Broly.He seemed really pissed towards you and my father.You should be glad that I took care of him.He wasn't a pushover,after all.

"LIAR!"Vegeta yelled out loud.He instantly recognized his mistake and looked at the girl next to Gohan.She had the most confused look on her face.Gohan noticed it to.The thought enraged Gohan.Vegeta was becoming such a nuisance already.Gohan glared at the saiyan prince.

"I told you to leave her out of this.She's not like us and if you say one more thing about it in front of her,I swear you will get the same fate I gave Cell!That is not a hollow threat Vegeta."

Vegeta wanted to run by the way Gohan looked and talked,but he was definatly no coward,"Brat,You got rid of one enemy.That's all.I have gotten rid of millions.Why lie to yourself?I am your superior,and there is absolutly nothing you can do about it."

Blind fury covered Gohan like a blanket.He turned to Videl,"Can you wait here for just a minute?I will be back.I swear."All Videl could do was nod her head.

In an instant,a hand appeared around Vegeta's throat.Gohan used one of his father's techniques to teleport them to a deserted forest.Gohan drew back his fist and slammed it into Vegeta's stomach.This act sent the prince gasping for air.While he was doing that,Gohan brought a knee to Vegta's face.Blood appeared on his knee as he broke Vegeta's nose.He used his speed to get behind Vegeta and drove his elbow into Vegeta's back.The yells of agony coming from the full-blooded saiyan was halted as blood reached his mouth.Vegeta despretly threw a punch at Gohan,who in turn caught it and squeeze,cracking the bones.This sent Vegeta into screams of agony.With one last punch,Gohan sent Vegeta into a crater.

Gohan floated down to the crater and walked to Vegeta,"I told you Vegeta,don't make me mad.I wasn't protecting myself,I was trying to keep you from getting this beating I just gave to you.Don't you ever come near me again,you understand?"

Vegeta slowly brought his head up to look Gohan in the eyes,"What kind of d-demon are you?You're n-not even tranformed."

Goha crossed his arm and laughed,"That's what I thought.I guess I left an impression."In an instant,Gohan was behind Videl once again.She seemed to be scared.Gohan got closer to hear what she was saying to herself.

"Shadow..."Videl mumbled,"Where are you?What are you?...Who are you?Oh Shadow,please be okay."

Gohan smiled,"I am okay."

Videl instantly knew who it was and flung her arms around him,"I'm so glad that you're alright.I was so worried.But what happened back there?"

Gohan put his arm around her and laid his head on her shoulder,"You can come to my place and we'll talk about.I'll tell you everything."

They started walking,and Videl looked him in the eyes questionly,"Everything?"

The half-saiyan looked back at her and smiled,"Everything."

At Capsule Corp.

Tears shone in her eyes as she looked at him.He seemed to just look like a worn-out punching bag.Vegeta's state had gotten consierably worse since Goku found him unconsious in the woods.He had some internal bleeding,a few broken ribs,a broken nose,and his hand was completely crushed.Bulma's tears soon became a flood as she watched Vegeta whimper in agony.Who could do this to such a powerful being such as her husband?Did she even want to know?Her question were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

__

Knock,knock,knock."Bulma!"Yelled Goku.She rushed over to the door and let him in.Goku gave her the bag,"Here I brought him these senzu beans.It will take more than one.Try three and we'll go from there."

Bulma forced a smile,"Thanks Goku...for everything."Goku nodded.She walked over to Vegeta and put a senzu bean in his mouth and forced him to chew it,then put the rest down his throat to make him heal.The disfiguration of his body soon worked its way back to its place.His ribs healed as did his hand and nose.Vegeta gave a groan before opening his eyes.Immediatly,he jumped up and punched Goku in the stomach.The third class warrior had the air he had just taken in forced out.

Vegeta punched him in the face,forcing Goku back several steps,"Damn you,Kakkarot!I didn't need your help.I can take care of myself just fine.It was because of your fucking brat that I ended up that way in the first place!"

Goku rubbed his loosened jaw tenderly,"Goten was with me all day,he couldn't have."

"Not that boy,your first brat,you baka!"Vegeta roared.Both Goku and Bulma looked up immediatly.Gohan hasn't been seen or heard from since he left Goku that message.Goku's eyes brightened with joy at knowing his son was alive.

Goku looked up at Vegeta,"You mean you saw him?Tell me,where is he?"

"Forget him,Kakkarot.He doesn't like us anymore.He did this to me just for walking by him.Plus,"Vegeta grew quiet,"he's too strong.He's already killed the Legendary Super Saiyan."

The whole room grew quiet.Krillen,who was just walking inside the room,heard the conversation.He went to Goku and rested his hand upon his friend's shoulder,"It will be alright.He'll come back."

Goku sighed,"I guess.Well,I better go tell Chichi.She'd want to know."

They all nodded and waved bye to him nervously.He left right after and the rest of the group slowly dispersed.The realization that Gohan didn't want any part of the old group hit them pretty hard.But out of the whole bunch,Goku was determined to help his son.

Please Review

Next Chapter:Alone


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, me no own Dbz. It's sad, ne?

"..." means conversation

'...' means thoughts

... means telepathy

A Cold Place by: Sweettooth

Chapter 3:Alone

The night had gone by fast for Videl. But things hadn't been crazier. First, that crazy man and Shadow disappeared, then he comes back with a promise to tell her everything. Once they got home he sat her down and began with a story of an alien man who killed a man of great strength, then one of a boy being trained, and so on and so on. She listened of more aliens, the boy and his father being from a different race called the Saiyans, trips to other worlds, and killer robots. But all of the time, those stories surrounded a boy, his father, a prince, among several other people. He was getting towards the end of the androids when she finally couldn't take it anymore.

Videl jumped up from the couch, "What the hell are you talking about! Who is this boy? How come I've never heard these stories before?"

Gohan( Notice when I say Gohan's name, it's only when I personally talk about him or when Gohan is thinking to himself.) took a couple of breaths, "Because most people haven't. They can't handle the truth. People would be in chaos if they knew how many times the earth could have been destroyed. That boy and his father have saved this world so many times. But after the last enemy, the boy couldn't take it anymore. It was too much of a life for him. "His breaths became short and his voice cracked, "He had no one. He was alone. No one cared. So he ran. Ran from everything. His father didn't want to be around him anymore. His friends weren't really his, they were his father's. He had nothing there...I had nothing." He broke into soft sobs.

Videl couldn't speak. Her mind was so filled with questions. Was he the boy? Was he lying? How many times had he saved the world? Was he really an alien? The questions kept coming as fast as they possibly could. All of which centered Shadow.

Videl looked back up at him after coming out of her daze, upon realizing that Shadow was silently sobbing on the other side of the couch that they were on. She slowly inched her way towards him and rested her arms around his shoulders, creating a loose, comforting hug. In a matter of seconds, Shadow threw his own arms around her waist, letting out a loud wail that he had been holding in ever since Radditz. The loose, comforting hug suddenly turned into the tightest embrace that Videl had ever been in. But that wasn't the thing that felt weird to her, in fact it felt like it needed to happen. The thing that seemed weird to her was that they both seemed highly out of character. Well, she wasn't real sure about Shadow, because this was only the second day that she had known him personally, and not just his reputation. But she knew for a fact that she was not acting like herself at all. Not to mention that she was being nice to anyone at all, but she had comforted and actually got close to a guy. She smiled, knowing that the new feeling was one that she wanted to keep forever. She watched as Shadow laid his head down on her lap and looked up into her eyes. From what Videl could tell, Shadow was in thought as to how to put his next action forward. A few seconds later his mouth began to slowly move, but no sound came forth. She almost laughed out loud as she watched him try to form words, but the humor suddenly turned into seriousness as he was finally able to speak.

"Videl, thanks. You have helped me so much. And I know that I didn't tell you everything yet, but I hope you can understand that I need just a little break. If you want to come back to my place in the morning, I swear that I will fill you in on the rest and I'll answer all the questions that you have."

Videl thought of the opportunity that she would be given in the morning, and that caused her to smile. But that smile quickly faded at the thought that she would have to leave pretty soon, and to tell the truth, she never wanted to be away from him for a second. 'If I play my cards right, I may not have to leave,' she thought to herself. "Um, Shadow? May I stay here tonight? My father is gone, and I really don't want to stay there alone. And you kinda make everything that much better." She braced herself for the answer she dreaded to come. But when she looked back at his face, he smiled at her.

"Sure." He said, "Only under one condition…"

Videl gulped, "And that would be?"

Gohan smiled to himself and got up. Videl carefully watched him as he went up the stairs and came back shortly after with a blanket and a pillow. He walked over to the couch in which they were sitting and picked Videl up with one arm, then setting her on one of his shoulders. As he did this, Videl gave out a loud yelp. Gohan chuckled to himself, then unfolded the couch to reveal a nice sized bed. Setting Videl down on the newly appeared bed, he wandered back upstairs and came back down wearing black silk pajamas with another set of pajamas in his arms. The only difference was that the pajamas that he got for her were a crimson red color. He handed her the pajamas and left once again to the kitchen so as to let her change. Once he came back ten minutes later (with a full stomach might I add), Videl was changed and was laying down on the bed, quite comfortable. He hesitated for a second before slowly climbing on the bed and laying horizontally on the bed, while Videl was laying vertically. He laid his head on her lap and gazed at the ceiling strait above him. He smiled as he was getting comfortable.

Videl, on the other hand, was really shocked that he just laid down on her lap like that. Sure, he did the same thing right before he thanked her, but this time he seemed to be back to normal. "Um, Shadow? Why are you laying like that?" Though to be perfectly honest, she loved it, but she wouldn't admit that out loud anytime soon.

Gohan smiled at her, "It's my condition to you staying here. Not meant to be a pervert or anything, but it's just that you lap is very comfortable. Also, for some reason, having you near me gives me the warmth that I haven't felt since I was a kid. That's all."

Videl smiled. His answer was innocent, so she would let it happen tonight. She was about to tell him goodnight. But she found out that he was already asleep. Not being that tired, she absently played with a spike of his unusually long hair( think of Radditz, but Gohan's hair has a hair tie in his and the tips are dyed blue) as she thought of the questions that she would ask him in the morning. Slowly she fell asleep, dreaming about the guy she only knew by the name of Shadow

End Chapter

A/N: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned Dbz I would have Gohan as a gothic badass, Vegeta as his best friend, Chichi turned into a mime so she couldn't talk, Goku as a servant,Bulma as a stripper, Videl as a sex maniac, and Radditz alive.And knowing me, I would probably accidentally name is Dragon Ball Y.

A Cold Place Ch 4: Trust in Thought

When Videl woke up, she wondered what time it was. She raised her head to where her alarm clock should be, but there was nothing there. Then it suddenly hit her. She was at Shadow's house! But when she looked around, she found that he was no where in sight. She got up to search for him. As she was looking, she soaked in all the things he had in the house. On the downstairs, there was a giant kitchen that had a walk in refrigerator, hundreds of bowls and plates, and some large cookware. The living room was decorated Goth like the rest of the house. There was a TV, stereo, DVD player, VCR, Playstation 2, and a game cube. The walls were black with crimson red curtains. The carpet was black. There was a leather couch, and another couch which was the one she slept in. Up stars there were six room, though she only looked into five since the last one look like it was the biggest because of the double doors, which would obviously be Shadow's room. The other five rooms were exactly alike. Tatsumi mats, futons, and rice paper sliding doors. They were like a traditional Japanese bedrooms. Videl laughed at that. Shadow didn't seem to be the type to take a liking into stuff like that. She walked back downstairs because the only other things up there were the bathrooms. She walked by a section of the house that only had one door. But the door looked more like the kind of door for a vault, not a room. It was what looked like titanium, with bolts made out of the same metal. She walked pass it, thinking it was probably were he kept his valuables. She then walked on looking at his indoor pool, weight room that seemed closed off due to all the weights being broken, and yet another bathroom. He just wasn't anywhere to be found, that was until she heard sounds coming from the vault looking thing.

When Videl looked more closely at the door she noticed that there was a small computerized panel that displayed different options. She browsed the options and chose to turn on the camera and view the inside. When she turned it on, the only thing she saw was a blurred image moving around in lightning fast speed. But when she used the slow motion what she saw was Shadow running so fast that she could barely make him out. Once she was bored of watching the blurs she decided to look around the computer's functions. She looked in the start menu and found a number of things interesting, but she decided on clicking the help menu. When the program was up there was a side menu asking about what topic she needed help in. She clicked the link called "Quick tour" option. A PowerPoint presentation began slowly showing pictures of a room with a computer control in it. Different angle of the room passed, and as the pictures ended an automated voice sprang to life,

" Due to an extreme need of new advanced physical training method being needed, a scientist by the name of Bulma Briefs developed a special room that was able to control the amount of gravity inside the room itself. Instead of working out one area of the body at a time, this room, referred to as 'Gravity Room', has the ability to exercise every muscle in the body at once. The gravity is controlled by selecting the number of gravitons wanted in the exercise. If a person wanted their body to be twice as heavy, then they would select the option 'x2'. The same goes on for three times, four times, and so on. But one must be careful, the only known human subject to extra gravitons could not exceed 'x10'. The first model succeeded poorly, due to not being able to sustain the 'x250' option, which was being used by the husband of Bulma Briefs, Vegeta Briefs. Surviving the destruction of the first model, he then requested that a new model to be constructed and able to sustain 'x500'. The second model was a success and now resides in the Capsule Corp. residence. The third and last model was privately constructed by Son Gohan. This new model is able to sustain 'x4000' gravitons, and resides in the residence of Son Gohan. No other Gravity Rooms have been made to the knowledge of my database."

Videl stared at the console. She couldn't believe what she just heard. There was a gravity room! That just sounded crazy. There was no such way that there was a room that could control the gravity around it! It was just so crazy. But why was information of that room in Shadow's house? Then it hit her. The room that Shadow was in now was the gravity room that the computer was talking about. That must also mean that he had to be training in gravity at the moment, but he was moving so fast earlier that it didn't even seem possible in regular gravity, let alone gravity that would liquefy every life form imaginable. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slowly slid open to reveal Shadow, barely even breathing hard. He looked at her for a second, then to the computer in her hands. Videl watched as he looked at the computer and what program it was on, then he just smiled and simply said,

"Don't tell anyone about this room, please."

Videl blinked a couple of times, then screamed, "What do you mean, don't tell anyone about this? You stole this room, and I will not be your partner in crime! I am a police officer!"

Gohan just stood there with a confused look, "Stole? I didn't steal anything? What the hell are you talking about?"

"This computer says that there are only three of these rooms. Your name is not on here. The people who made these are named Bulma Briefs and Son Gotan."

Gohan laughed for a second, "You said it wrong. It's Gohan, not Gotan. That's me. Even though you know me as Shadow, and my records show me as Shawn, my real name is Son Gohan. But please don't call me that. I haven't used that name since I ran away. I had it changed so Bulma couldn't find me. She is helping my family and their friends find me and I have no desire to be found by those bastards."

Videl watched him as he said those word, and she could feel the hate he has for his own family. The hate made here want to cry. No one should hate that much. That is the kind of rage that would make one kill if tempted. 'What had they done to him that made him like that?' she asked herself, 'They must have hurt him badly.' Videl almost cried at the thought of his parents hurting him. No wonder he ran away. It was after she threw away those thoughts that she was having that she noticed how he looked. His hair had been wet from sweating. His bare chest was shiny from sweat, and the muscles were bulged from the workout that he was giving them. Her knees were going weak from the sight of them alone. He was wearing black spandex pants that were also drenched with sweat. His leg muscles were toned, but the workout that he does kept them small. But there was something wrong with his waist. There was something under his spandex that made a ring all around his waist. Videl must of looked at him oddly, because Gohan spoke out rather loudly.

"I presume that you have questions for me," He asked while leading her towards the pool.

"Yes," she answered, "Starting with what this alien race looked like and why trouble always surrounded them."

Gohan made his way to the changing room, motioning her to follow, "The aliens, known as saiyans, looked like humans, but they always had dark hair and eyes, not to mention a tail. Trouble always followed them because of the fights that they got in, or some fights started because of to search of seven orbs, called dragon balls, that gave you a wish when you bring them together. The saiyans were also warriors of great strength. So, all sorts of aliens would try to take on a saiyan to gain respect among their people. None of them succeeded. What made the saiyans even more of a target was the potential of the saiyan. The was a legend of a saiyan that transformed his body into what was called Super Saiyan. In this state, his body became more powerful and more indestructible than anything in the universe." Gohan stopped to take a breath, "The problem was, his power was beyond his control. It overcame him, and his body was ate up by his very own energy. That was about three-thousand years ago."

Videl stared, soaking it all into her mind. Her brain was a sponge and Shadow's words were water. But one thing he said was weird, "So you're saying that his power got too great for him? Does that mean that his muscles failed to get stronger or something? How can a person die from that?"

Shadow thought of how to explain it. Then he slowly brought his hand up and formed a ball of his own energy, "That is energy. Everyone has it, it just depends on how much they have. Nothing is ever brute strength, there is a need for pure energy sometimes. Attacks are enhanced by a number of time alone due to it's form. A human can have the ability to destroy planets with a finger if they so desired. This is what grew in that one saiyan. But it grew to untamed levels for him. The power inside of him ripped his body apart."

Videl leaned forward to get a better look at Shadow's energy. When she got close she felt warm and very safe, even though the whole concept was so confusing to her. Everything was quiet to her. She looked at Shadow's face and could tell he was talking to her, but all she could make out were sounds, "Huh? I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said that I could teach you how to fight better and do a bunch of other things if you desire. You can think about it if you want to," Shadow replied.

Videl's face lit up with joy at the thought of getting stronger just by learn how to use energy in it's purest form, "Of course! That would be great, Shadow! Oh my, I guess you're my sensei now. Thank you Shadow-Sensei!"

Gohan chuckled, "I never thought of being a sensei. Please don't call me that. It makes me feel as old as Master Roshi. Oh god! I'm gonna turn into a old man who only has his magazines. No!" He started running around the room shirtless.

Videl watched him speechless as he danced around the small room crying about being old. She herself was sitting on a chair that faced the lockers, "Um, um, hey, uh Shadow? Shadow? SHADOW! Quit that," She waited as he slowly got back to his seat as he muttered things like "I'm not old." Videl had to laugh at how childish he was acting, "Now, I have a few more questions. Like, are there any Super Saiyans presently living with the ability to control their energy like you can?"

The question made Gohan laugh, "Yeah, there's a few. The planet was destroyed by Frieza, like you know, but the remaining saiyans left can all turn Super Saiyan. There's Prince Vegeta, Goku, Miari Trunks, and, well, myself. Hehe, uh, yea. So anyway, any other questions?"

Videl looked at him in disbelief, "You say that you're a Super Saiyan, not to mention a saiyan in general? But where is your tail then?"

Gohan untucked his tail and lashed it around behind him, earning a small gasp from Videl.

"A, a TAIL!"

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz…Dammit now I feel sad

A Cold Place Ch 5: Full Attention

"A, a TAIL!"

Gohan smirked at the extra attention that his tail was getting. Videl still was openmouthed after a few minutes of staring. But the time was getting close to the start of school, so he latched his tail back around his waist and started undressing to put his school clothes on. The problem was, it was in front of Videl, who was now blushing madly.

Even though Videl absolutely loved looking at his well sculpted body, she had to stop him before he did something crazy, "Um, Shadow? What are you doing? You're crazy!"

It took Gohan a few moments to figure out what she was talking about, but once he did, he only shrugged it off, "Saiyans don't really mind if anyone sees them nude. It takes much more passion to interest us."

"Oh." was all Videl could say as she watched him. Then when she watched start to redress, she noticed that he did not take off the band around his arm. She didn't want to disturb the show she was getting, so she decided to ask him about it later. It did look important, though.

Once he was done, she looked him over. He was wearing pants that were black, but the stitch was yellow. There were straps going from one leg to the other across the front. They had chains at the bottoms and were quite baggy( They are from If you want to see them, then enter "Tripp" in the search bar. You should be able to find them. There's only two black with yellow pairs, and this one does NOT have three yellow horizontal stripes in the middle.) He wore a black shirt with a white faded skull on it (Think of the punisher). His shoes were black boots with red flames on them. His jacket was a long, black trench coat. It buttoned at the top and stopped at his waist, causing it to part and flow behind him. It also seemed too big for him since it dragged on the ground, but it only made him look better( Think Neo of the Matrix reloaded). His hair took him a little bit to get into its hair tie, but he did get it finally in place after cursing, also in the process teaching Videl a few new words. She stared at him and realized just how sexy he looked like that. But watching him dressed for school, she realized that she had no clothes for herself today. Shit!

"Shadow," She said as he was getting ready for the seven mile walk to school, "I have to get ready, too! I have to go home and change!"

"So? Let's go to your house then."

Videl looked at him with desperation clear on her face, "But it takes ten minutes running up the driveway. Then, my dad is sure to get on my ass for not coming home last night. Then I need an hour to get ready. After that, go back down the driveway, and seven miles running to the school. We'd never make it!"

Gohan chuckled, "Sure we will. My energy does a lot more than just make better attacks. I can fly faster than any machine out there, come on." He grabbed one of her hands and led her outside, then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, making her blush, "Hold on tight." She didn't have time to make her response as she felt her feet leave the ground. In a matter of seconds they landed on her front porch. But he didn't release her right away. He breathed in her scent, and after a minute, reluctantly unwrapped his arms from her. But Videl didn't get a chance to enjoy his arms around her at all, since she was deep in thought as to how far energy would improve her skill. That just made her want to learn even more. Her thought were interrupted when Shadow asked if they were going in. She nodded and led him inside and into her room.

Shadow looked at Videl's room. It wasn't anything that he expected. The walls were white with navy trim. The curtains were navy silk. The closet was a walk in and the bathroom was like a small house. It had a Jacuzzi and jet tub. Her bed had black silk sheets with no blankets. The computer that she had was in a cabinet. His focus returned to Videl when she spoke.

"Hey Shadow," She said while walking to the bathroom, "While I'm in here, can you pick me out something to wear please? I'm trusting you to pick something good."

A smile crept on Shadow's face as the bathroom door closed. He slowly made his way to the closet and looked at his choices. He frowned, "Too much white." But his eyes came across a black shirt with a red Anarchy symbol in the middle. It was tight and would come up about and inch above her belly button. He threw it on her bed. The bottoms he found for her was a black skirt with red stitch that came up about two and a half inches above her knees. He threw that also on the bed. After that, he nervously made his way to her drawers which held her bras and panties. He looked through them( non-pervertedly) and picked a pink and black G-String. For the bra, curiosity got the best of him. He looked at the label. '36C huh? Not bad.' he thought to himself.( Size is inspired by my girlfriend's perfect, cute, and soft breasts. Uh, ummm, damn! Back to the story, I got to go take a COLD shower!) Once he found out her size, he looked for a good bra, which turned out to be a red see through. He gathered all of her clothes and headed to the bathroom where Videl was just getting out of the shower.

Videl got out of the shower and was now looking for a towel to cover herself in. She bent over and started searching the lower cabinets for one. Then she heard a sound behind her. Instead of getting up, she looked through the part in her legs and immediately blushed scarlet red. Shadow was sitting there on the closed toilet seat, patiently waiting for her to find her towel. She also noticed that would steal a glance every few seconds at her butt. Videl immediately shot up and covered her breasts with one hand and her womanhood with the other. 'Why did he come in here like that?' she asked herself, then it hit her, ' Well, duh! Saiyans don't find nudity all that personal!' But that thought did not help the blush that was still on her face, though it did make her loosen up and remove her hands from covering herself.

"S-shadow, could you please hand me the clothes you picked?" Videl asked, using up all her courage to casually stand there nude in front of the guy she had a crush on. The very person who she had dedicated all of her kindness to. Anyone else who would walk in on her in the bathroom would surely the shit beat out of them. Needless to say, this guy was growing on her greatly. He handed her the clothes he picked out and she nodded in satisfaction and started to dress slowly, not noticing the uneasiness in Shadow.

Gohan looked at her body as he walked in. Her ass was facing him and he was quite tempted to take her right there. He told her that saiyans weren't ashamed of dressing in front of each other, but when watching an attractive female was undressed in front of a teen saiyan, it was hard not to be attracted. Then he was quite surprised at how casual she was in front of him, seeing how humans were very shy in dressing matters. But still he watched her while restraining the urges he was having.

Once Videl was done dressing, she looked over herself in the mirror. She had to admit that he did have good fashion sense, though not many people would call this fashion. This type of clothing was considered dark fashion. And according to Erasa, who was the Queen of gossip, Shadow was supposed to be the King of all fashion. She smiled at her reflection, "Thanks Shadow. It looks great!"

Gohan smiled, "You do look great. I mean, it, it looks great and uh, yea…" Gohan turned around blushing, while Videl had the biggest smile on her face. She went over to Shadow, who was sitting on her bed, and tugged on his hair. Gohan faced her with a questioning look, but Videl answered him,

"You need a hair cut, I mean, it's just so long," What she didn't know was that she was pressing her breasts in Gohan's face as she looked over his head to see his spiky waterfall of hair, which was making him lose his control rapidly, "So later today, can I cut…" She was cut off by Gohan as he stood and looked in her eyes. Slowly, their faces came closer and closer until their lips were an inch away. Both of their eyes closed as they leaned in for the kiss. But before they touched, Gohan reached in and whispered into her ear, "I don't know how it happened so fast, but I love you."

Videl nodded, "Same here, I love you, too."

Gohan smiled, "Will you go out with me, Videl?"

Videl smiled, "Yes! I would love that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Gohan was shocked for a second, but then he finally started kissing back once he realized that it was for real. After a minute or two, they broke apart and smiled at each other.

Videl couldn't be happier, that is until she looked at her clock. There was five minutes until class, "Dammit! Dammit! Shit! Dammit! No matter what we're going to be late. We can't be there in five minutes! It's impossible to get to school in five minutes!"

"No it's not, I'll have us there in seconds," Said Gohan, "Instant Transmission." He grabbed Videl and placed two finger to his head. All of a sudden they were in front of the school. Videl looked at him, but just decided to let it go. There was always time to learn it in her training.

---

1st period

---

Videl and Gohan were sitting side by side in the classroom, gaining stares by their classmates in the process. There were two empty seats beside them that were supposed to contain Erasa and Sharpner, but they went to the carnival that Videl and Gohan went to the day before. The only interesting thing that happened to them during this day of school was that they found out that their schedules were the same. That was until lunch.

---

Lunch period/ School roof

---

"Look, I've shown you how to control your Ki," Gohan stated, "Just use that energy to push you up. I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when you're mastered flight."

Videl nodded while still concentrating on her ki. It took her thirty minutes to learn about controlling ki, but flight was still hard. Lunch was two hours long, and Gohan spent twenty minutes eating, so they still had an hour and a half left.

The dirt on the school roof began to blow away as Videl's energy was pushed towards her feet. The ground seemed to fall as Videl rose a few inches in the air, but quickly fell back down due to exhaustion. Once she caught her breath, she sighed in satisfaction. Looking back at the asleep Shadow, an idea formed in her mind. She remembered that she never got around to asking him about his armband that had three buttons on it. Videl slowly crept over to his sleeping form and examined the armband. Since his arms were on the ground, Videl had to lay down to look at it. There was a low hum coming from it, which kind of reminded her of a generator or a computer's fan. There were three buttons in a vertical row, and she pressed the first one…

…Nothing…

---

Son Residence

---

Goku was at the table eating lunch with Goten and Chichi when Goten looked up at his dad, "Father, what is that power level that I'm sensing? It's really powerful."

Goku, who was stuffing his face with six rice balls at once, paused to looked for the energy his son was mentioning. Then from almost out of no where a ki signature that he hasn't felt for the last six years (since I brought Gohan's age to 17 instead of 18 like in the series). All of the food that was in Goku's mouth fell out suddenly. In an instant, Goku disappeared and in a few moment's Goku, Tien, Krillen, Yamcha. Piccolo. And 18 stood in Goku's living room. Goku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention,

"Listen up, as you know, Gohan's energy has became detectable, so we're asking that you help bring him back."

They all nodded in response, and grabbed a hold of Goku's body. Seconds before they disappeared, Krillen asked, "Why isn't Vegeta here?"

Goku scowled, "Because the prince thinks that we should give up." And with that, they disappeared.

Chichi and Goten, who were still eating, blinked for a few seconds in confusion before returning to their meal. They had no idea of Gohan's ki detection.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: In Goten's one line to Goku in this chapter, he sounds kinda cold toward his father. This is because Goten didn't have Gohan as a nice big brother, and he blames Goku for Gohan's departure.

Review Please! They're my inspiration!

Next Chapter: Force or No Force


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own my Metallica cds, my computer, my porn, my lemonade, even my girlfriend's panties that she gives me to torture me to remember the things we did, but I just can't get my fucking hands on the title to DBZ!

A Cold Place Ch 6: Force or No Force

Power Readings:

Gohan:

normal form: As powerful as Goku's SSJ3

SSJ: Vegito at full power

SSJ2: Kid Buu

SSJ3: Goku SSJ4, but the level was unsustainable

Goku:

Slightly more powerful than Gohan SSJ2 at the Cell Games

Goten:

As powerful as Majin Vegeta (hey, the kid has spunk, and his life isn't wasn't carefree like in the series. Plus there's a reason as to why. It's because he has a sensei. Not telling who.)

Vegeta:

Still a SSJ2, but only as strong as Gohan SSJ2 at Cell Games

Piccolo:

Same as during Cell Games. He doesn't fight anymore, he has became Dende's mentor.

Krillen: Same as Android 18

Tien: Who know? Who cares? He's pathetic.

Videl looked at the armband for a few seconds. There was nothing special about it. She scowled at her own lack of knowledge, which caused her to swear rather loudly. She noticed her mistake when Shadow began to stir. 'Well, she thought to herself, 'at least I can ask him about it now.' She watched him slowly get up and rub his eyes, then look at her. Videl took her chance,

"Hey Shadow? What's that armband for? I pressed the buttons, but nothing happened."

Gohan, who was still rubbing his eyes, froze at her words. The words hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Oh hell! My ki! It's too late, they're gathering,' he yelled inside of his mind, 'My ki concealer will take five minutes to start working, so that means that I have to go someplace else to meet them, or I risk them knowing something about where I live. Shit, they're already back at Goku's house. I got to leave now!'

Gohan turned to Videl, "I have to go real quick. I'm not mad, ok? You didn't know. My armband keeps certain people from detecting my energy pattern, and now they're coming for me. I have to leave until my armband starts up again. Bye!" He began to disappear when Videl grabbed a handful of his jacket. But it was too late to stop. She was already along for the ride. The last thought that entered his mind before the transmission ended was 'Oh shit!'

The place where they were teleported to was the old battleground of his fight with Nappa and Vegeta. There were still scars of battle on the land. They got there right when Goku and the other's started to link. Gohan looked at Videl with quiet fury in his eyes,

"Why the hell did you do that! You are putting yourself in danger by coming here! Shit! They're coming. Just stay behind me, and don't speak up. This will not be pretty."

Videl could only nod by the time the others got there. All at once , the warriors materialized out of thin air, each looking legendary by the looks of pride on their faces. Videl could only stare in awe at their magnificence, but what troubled her was that Shadow seemed calm on the outside, but in his eyes lay a whole world of unhampered fury that would burn anything alive. And it was all directed to the man in orange with the wild hair. The man in orange smiled at Shadow and slowly walked towards him, but stopped with a hateful glare from Shadow.

Gohan cringed. How he hated the people before him. Yet, he wondered where Vegeta was. Was the Prince scared? No, never. Not that it mattered, but Vegeta being there would make the situation seem important, which made Gohan feel as is he was still harmless. The saiyan blood that flowed through him became angered at the mere thought. Goku stood before him smiling the carefree way he always did. The others just stood back, far back. The only people who dared to go near Gohan after the Vegeta incident were Videl, Goku, and Piccolo. But one look at Goku made his father freeze. He hated being here, "What do you want, Goku?"

Goku gulped at the icyness in his "son's" voice, but he held his head high anyway, "Gohan, it's you!"

Gohan frowned, "No shit."

"Look Gohan," Goku started, close to pleading, "We miss you. All of us do. Please come back. We really need you with us. Chi won't stop worrying."

Gohan frowned, but didn't lose his control, "No, I won't. What do you need me for? To try to make me study? Sorry, no deal. I have a life now. And mother always worries about everything, so no."

Piccolo took his turn, "Look kid, you nee--"

"Do not call me kid! I am not a child so stop treating me like one!" Gohan snarled, his control slipping rapidly. In his rage, he didn't see Goku phase out and then phase back a few seconds later, but Videl felt a gust of wind touch her bare legs.

Piccolo was taken aback by the venom behind his old friend's voice, "Then tell me one thing. Why can't Dende find you? He sees everything. Just not you."

"Dragonballs."

"Gohan!" piccolo yelled, "Quit beings so scared of living around us!"

That yell sent Gohan over the edge, "Scared! I'll show you who'll be scared!" Gohan began to power up. But something was wrong. He couldn't get to more than half of his full power. He looked down at his body. There was a band on each limb. 'Ki dampeners? You've got to be fucking kidding me! They must have slipped them on while I wasn't looking. It's a good thing that my band has returned to hiding my ki. They think that they have me overpowered, but they will pay for their imagination's predictions!'

Goku and the others decided to take offense while Gohan was stuck in confusion. Goku latched onto his son's right arm, while piccolo got the left. Yamcha and Krillen tried to get his feet, but they both landed in a crater that their bodies made. Goku and piccolo ended up about the same but each were more brutal. Gohan's energy after finishing the four was gradually decreasing. Soon he would need help standing up, but he kept his game face on as he turned to Tien, "I will leave you to take care of the others. They will need your help. Come on, Videl, we have to go."

Videl moved towards him and grabbed onto his arm, then they both disappeared.

The building that they appeared in was that of Capsule Corp. There was only a couple people in the building, so Gohan took no need to be polite. He was enraged. Using Videl as a support, Gohan yelled,

"BULMA!"

Videl looked at Gohan with an unbelieving look in her eyes, but the response she got from him was only "I'll tell you later."

Bulma ran through the door, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, "Gohan.." she whispered, "Oh my Kami."

"Would you do a favor for me, Bulma?" Gohan asked, pointing to his ki dampeners, "I'm sure you know what these are."

Bulma was about to refuse when the door slid open, revealing Vegeta. He had also stopped in his tracks when he saw Gohan, then he glanced from the bands around Gohan's arms, to his wife, then back to Gohan's weak stance. When he put two and two together his head shot towards Bulma, "Get. Those. Things. Off. Him. Now!"

Shock filled the room as they heard Vegeta command Bulma to take the dampeners off the guy who ground him to a pulp. Bulma looked at her husband like he had grown two heads, "Why? I mean, didn't he almost--"

"It doesn't matter. No one has the right to take away a saiyans birthright."

Bulma frowned, "Fine. Come to my lab, Gohan."

Bulma, Vegeta, Videl, and Gohan made their way to the lab. Vegeta walked next to Gohan, who had Videl supporting him. The two saiyans looked at each other, then nodded their welcome to each other. Vegeta was the first to speak,

"How did you get away from them if they put those devices on you?"

Gohan smiled, "I taught them not to mess with a pissed off saiyan who can beat all of them with a tenth of his power"

This brought a smile to Vegeta's face, "Amazing. I'm going to have to spar you sometime. You crushed me last time without trying. It still hurt to move even after a senzu. So, what are your training methods? I'm stuck in that stupid gravity room."

"I use a gravity room that I built. My room has some modifications, though."

That caused both Vegeta and Bulma to pay all of their attention on Gohan. Vegeta was interested on the training that could profit from it. And Bulma was very disbelieving, seeing as how she put all her skills into her mate's GR. But Vegeta spoke first, "Like what?"

Gohan smirked, "Well, first I make all new training gear. The absorbing walls have been discarded, and I installed reflectors. So I can face my own attacks. I also added a holographic simulator that helps me study the styles of all the major martial artists in the universe. I only got that because of the Namekian dragonballs."

Gohan could tell that the prince loved the improvements by the drool hanging down his mouth. But that all stopped once they reached the lab. Bulma led him to the main computer. The bands which held Gohan's power captive were then hooked up to the computer. Once done, Bulma typed a few controls into the computer. The bands soon began to glow, then uncuffed allowing Gohan's energy to flow through his being. He stood up straight, allowing Videl, who had been soaking in any information she could, to relax her muscles.

Gohan scowled at Bulma, "Thanks, but I think you shouldn't try to take my power away ever again. It could prove fatal for everyone."

The scowl didn't faze Bulma at all, since she had seen the exact same scowl on Vegeta many time. But what did scare her was the tone of his voice. It was quiet and filled with malice. She turned and walked out of her lab and shut the door.

Vegeta looked at his mate, then back at Gohan, "She won't make anything like that again. I swear. By the way, may I go to see your gravity room?"

Gohan thought for a second, Sure, but you'll have to wait a few hours. Be in your GR by nine and I will pick you up. I need my haircut first." With that, Gohan grabbed Videl around the waist, and left a stunned Vegeta behind them.

'Haircut? It does not take three hours to cut hair.'

End Chapter.

Next Chapter: Sad but True


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. A wah!

A Cold Pace Ch 7: Sad But True

It was enough to make a guy cry. Gohan was kneeling on the ground looking at all the hair that Videl had cut off. He had been sobbing about how it took five years to grow. But Videl took no pity toward her new boyfriend. She sat on his bed, smiling brightly. She was so proud of his haircut. He looked so incredibly sexy with it. But she had no idea that it was almost exactly like the haircut he had when he was at the Cell Games when he was in his normal form. The only difference was that it had the blue tips that it had before the haircut, and that it was a little longer. What she didn't notice about herself was that she was highly turned on by this new style. There was fluid staining her panties. That's when she panicked. That had never happened to her before. That's was when it got weird.

Gohan suddenly stopped crying about his hair, due to him catching a certain smell. His saiyan sense of smell picked it up. He sniffed the air. Then did it again. Videl found this VERY strange, but her thoughts stopped when Gohan's head shot to her without warning. The look in his eyes were filled with lust and passion. Before she could even blink, Videl found herself being laid down and kissed passionately. At first, she didn't know what to think, but soon her own passion took control of her body. Her hands ran along his sculpted arms, then rested themselves on his back. His hands, however, took a more direct approach. His strong hands ran softly along her face, and down to her stomach. There, he rubbed her stomach lightly, then heading further down to the button of her shorts, which she changed into once they got back to his house. He ignored the button, and slid his hand under the fabric of her shorts and panties. He ran his fingers through her patch of hair down there. Then, he slowly started to massage her pubic hair region, before slipping his middle and ring fingers into her up to his middle knuckles. He ran them in and out of her, while still kissing her. Videl moaned into the kiss, but Gohan didn't think much of it until her hands shot out and grabbed his arm. With all of her strength, she pushed his hand as far in as it could go, but her shorts and panties wouldn't let him do much. With him still inside of her, she reached down and ripped all her lower clothing in half. With more room, Gohan plunged into Videl as far as his fingers could reach, then pulling out and entering again. Videl's back arched and her hips moved with his hand to each thrust. Her moans became more heavy, and her inner walls tightened, cumming on his hand. Gohan smiled as she panted.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She shot him look that told him she thought he was out of his mind, "What the hell just happened? I feel dizzy."

Gohan laughed, "So you mean, you've never masterbated?"

"Ew, no!"

Gohan laughed again, "Okay, you came, that's all. You had an orgasm."

Videl sat there with a blank look on her face, "Really? That felt weird! But it was," her voice became quiet and a blush crept across her face, "a good weird."

"Would you like to feel it again later?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would," she whispered, then looked at the clock, "Um, Shadow? Weren't you supposed to pick up the Vegeta guy like an hour ago?"

Gohan froze. Not because Vegeta would be mad, but because of his other daily task. He went to his drawer and picked out a pair of pants that he used to train in when he was fourteen, since they would be small enough to fit Videl. He threw them to her to put on. Once she was clothed, Gohan slid his hand on her shoulder, then transmission them to Capsule Corp.

Gohan and Videl reappeared in Vegeta's GR. Once they looked around, they noticed a certain prince tapping his foot, looking highly impatient.

Gohan smiled nervously, "Sorry, but I was busy. Hurry up and grab my shoulder, we have to go. I have to be somewhere, so we won't get to go to my house . But I'm sure you'll love where we're going."

"Whatever." Vegeta scoffed, as he grabbed Gohan's arm.

Within seconds, they were in the Otherworld's check-in station. Videl's eyes went wide when she saw thousand of floating souls. But she went pale when she saw not only the giant red beast at a desk, but at the hat with a name on it. The name was one she had cursed for years after her mother died.

"King Yemma," Gohan said loudly enough to get the attention of the man, "I'm here."

Yemma looked down from his desk, "Oh, Gohan, finally here I see. You seem a bit later than usual. But that doesn't seem to be a problem."

Gohan smiled, "That's good. So, how is _she_?"

Yemma smiled, "She doing quite good actually. She's learning control thanks to you."

"Yeah, well, get her paper ready. If she shows that she has mastered her powers, I will be bringing her back to life today."

The King sweated a little, "This early? You've only been teaching her for a few years now? Well, you must know what you're doing. Be on your way then, I won't keep you."

Gohan nodded and motioned the dumbfounded Videl and confused Vegeta to follow him. They walked down a darkened corridor for about five minutes before seeing a field of bare land, marked by intense training. Vegeta leaned to Gohan,

"Who is she?" he asked looking toward a girl who was throwing punches at an invisible opponent. She looked no older than 20. Her ki energy was cherry black. She wore saiyan battle armor, but lacked the pads on the shoulders, plus her pants were baggy instead of skintight. Her hair was black with blue tips, mimicking Gohan's hair. But her hairstyle was different. It parted down the middle, like Miari Trunks'. But her hair was thicker. Two bangs hung down her face, while three other spikes on each side rested on her shoulders. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A constant shadow on her face kept her eyes from being seen. But her mouth portrayed a sadistic smirk.

Gohan watched her, "That is who we are here for. Her name is Aurora, my student. But you should know her. She's been every saiyans idol for three thousand years."

It hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks, "Are you saying that you've been teaching the legendary super saiyan to control her powers? That's interesting. What do you plan to bring her back for?"

Videl blinked. She heard this story before. Gohan told her that the legendary super saiyan was unable to control their energy and the power ripped her body apart. This was her? She looked very dark, but powerful? That didn't show very much. Sure, she was moving at unreal speeds, and flying, but her muscles weren't that big. The girl's tail also hung outward, showing her beauty even more.

Gohan frowned, looking Vegeta in the eyes, "While I was fourteen, I was exploring space. Nothing special. Just helping a few planets with their wars, anything to get me stronger. I've met thousands of tyrants that were very much like Frieza. But on one planet, there was a warrior that almost got the better of me, and you know how hard that would be. While he was dying, he told me that there were more of his kind and they were going to conquer the entire northern quadrant. When I asked him how many there were, he said that there was about a thousand left. The problem was, he was a saiyan. A super saiyan at that."

Vegeta stared at the ground while Gohan spoke. Every second his mind thought of how destructive the saiyans would be. If he wasn't careful, then Bulma and Trunks would be in serious danger. He looked back at Gohan, "So, you're thinking that if you can get the legendary super saiyan and team up with her, then you might be able to destroy them all? Well, how much time do we have?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta, "A year would be really pushing it."

"That bad?" Vegeta asked, " But only two warriors would be suicide against a thousand. You need more. I can help, but I might need your Gravity Room. Also, I have another person that can help."

Gohan nodded. He looked back up at Aurora, who was slowly floating towards him. Once she landed, he spoke, "So do you think you could handle it? No more losing control?"

Aurora nodded, "Yes."

Videl cringed at the tone of her voice. It was low and seductive. It just gave her the creeps. But she noticed Gohan turn to her, "Videl, from now on, I won't be going to school anymore. I have to train Vegeta. What about you? What do you want to do?"

Videl smiled. This was a big chance to spend even more time with Shadow. The thoughts running through her head were what was considered impure, "Sure, I'll go with you, but you have to teach me to fight like you guys."

Gohan smiled at her determination, "Fine, let's go. We have to go to Namek and wish Aurora back," he turned to Aurora, "Remember, when you get wished back, you'll be in space, so have a shield up from now until your back on earth. Just lock on to Vegeta's ki and use Instant Transmission."

Aurora smirked and nodded as Gohan, Videl, and Vegeta disappeared.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: My WHAT!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Why did the chicken cross the road? Because he didn't want to hear me bitch about not having the title of DBZ

Warning: Descriptive lemon in this chapter.

A Cold Place CH 8: MY WHAT!

Once Gohan and the others got to New Namek, they were greeted by Murri and the other Nameks. Videl looked at them, wondering how the hell that she got into this kind of thing. Three days ago she would have laughed at anyone who told her she would be on a different planet, going to the Other world, hanging out with people who could probably destroy the universe, going out with a half alien, and being fingered by him also. She never had an attraction to boys much, but here she was changing her entire life just for him. At least life would be more interesting this way. No more listening to her pompous father boast about the defeat of Cell. She already knew Gohan defeated him, so all of the fame was absolutely meaningless now. She shifted her gaze to Gohan. He was really smart, handsome, strong and dependable. He already showed her that he cared about her, or else he wouldn't have told her about his past. She turned back to the conversation, satisfied with the new changes in her life.

Gohan looked at the head Namek, Murri. After a few seconds he spoke, "Hello Murri, it's time. We have to wish her back now."

Murri frowned, "This soon? Are they already almost at Earth?"

Gohan nodded, gaining a sigh from the Namek. The dragonballs were summoned and Murri summoned the dragon. Videl gasped as the glowing dragon erupted from the dragonballs. Once awakened, the dragon asked for their first wish.

Gohan walked up to the dragon, and spoke in Namekian, "My first wish is to bring back the legendary super saiyan, Aurora." The dragon's eyes lit up, and asked for their second wish. Gohan hesitated, "Um, hold on."

Gohan looked at Vegeta and Videl, "Guys, do you have any wishes?"

Immediately, Vegeta sprang forth, "I have a wish. I still kind of owe it to him." Vegeta turned toward the dragon, "dragon! I wish for the saiyan named Radditz to be brought back to life here on Namek." Murri translated it to Namekian.

The dragon's eyes lit up and he asked for the third and final wish. Videl hesitantly walked forward, and turned back to Gohan, "Please don't get mad at me." Gohan raised his eyebrow at her, nodding after a few more seconds. Videl turned back to Porunga, and told Murri what she wished for, in such a whisper that the two saiyans behind them could not hear. Murri nodded and turned back to the dragon, "Porunga, this girl wishes for you to turn her body into that of a saiyans, but to leave her half human like Gohan."

The dragon's eyes lit up for the third and final time, the departed into the scattered dragonballs. Vegeta and Gohan stared in shock as Videl was thrown into the air and the dragon's magic reshaped her body. Her muscles became slightly apparent, and her hair became spikier, and a tail popped out of the back of her pants. Breathing heavily, Videl slowly descended back towards the ground.

"So, what's new?" she asked with a smile tugging on her face.

"Apparently a lot," a voice from behind them replied. The three turned to see Radditz smirking, "Hello."

Vegeta smirked, "See Radditz, I told you that I would bring you back."

Radditz grinned, "Yes, you did. Thank you my prince." He then turned to his nephew and glared, "You're here? I thought you would have died years ago against Vegeta."

Gohan put on a fake frown, "Are you saying that you don't want me alive?"

"No, but I just think that you were too under trained to survive against him."

"Well, apparently I did." Gohan replied, "Now everyone, we shall go to earth again once our guest arrives….well, I guess she's here, so let's go."

Aurora appeared next to Gohan and grabbed his shoulder. Radditz watched as everyone else did, so he did the same, feeling quite foolish, but that disappeared when they were suddenly in a living room. He looked around memorizing every detail. He only stopped when Gohan opened a silver case that was on the table. He pulled out seven wristbands that were quite like his own. He handed one to each of his guests, but giving Vegeta four.

"Take these and fasten them to your arms," he stated, "They will conceal your energy. Aurora, you can go with Radditz and explore. No destroying anything! And I want you two back in about three more hours. You both can stay here from now on. If you see anyone that can fly or use blasts large enough to kill you, then take off the bands and wait for me to show up. Don't take them on yourselves."

Aurora nodded and turned to leave after turning on her wristband, Radditz doing the same hesitatingly. They both soon left and flew out of view. All that were left were Gohan, Videl, and Vegeta. Gohan turned toward Vegeta.

"Vegeta, you said that you'd join up with me. That makes me, Videl, you, Aurora, and Radditz. But you said that there is one more that will be good enough to help. Go get him, but ask him if he'll be willing to fight for us, don't tell them too much."

Vegeta nodded, "Sure, that wouldn't MUCH of a problem. But I got two people now that I think about it. One of them needs desperate training though. But what are the other armbands for?"

"They are for the new fighter if he joins, and also for yourself and your family."

Vegeta nodded in understanding and departed leaving Videl and Gohan alone. Now Gohan was able to focus all of his attention on Videl. In her now saiyan form, her feature had been defined. Her face was a little harder and she had a female warrior's figure. She wasn't muscle bound, but her arms and stomach looked harder. Her tail lashed slowly and her power had gone up dramatically. Her senses were probably going crazy within her. The saiyan in her was throwing away her weaker human senses. Her sense of smell could easily pick up the lust in Gohan. And from that, her own craving was picked up by Gohan. In a matter of seconds, they were all over each other. Gohan attacked her lips with his own, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Her hands ran up his back and slowly lifted his shirt over his head. Her hands explored his chiseled chest, soaking in all of the sight and feel. His hand lifted her shirt off of her body and ripped off her bra. He broke free from her mouth, and started running his tongue over her left breast, while pinching her other nipple with his hand. Her back arched a little bit, moaning just barely. With them standing up in the living room, it just wasn't cutting it. Gohan picked her up and set her back down onto the sofa. Tired of all the wasted time, Videl grabbed Gohan and kissed him with all she had. She broke away and kissed from his jawbone to the nape of his neck. While she was kissing there, her hands trailed down and undid the button to his pants. Once she got them undone she slid the pants off of him, then resumed her kisses down his chest. She hesitated a little bit before taking his whole length into her mouth.

Gohan gasped as he felt her warm mouth took him in. The feeling sent a shiver up his spine. He looked down at her face as it moved over and off of his member rapidly. Soon his entire body started to shake. Gohan tried to get her off before he exploded in her mouth, but she just ignored him. With one last suction, his back arched and a cold shiver ran through his body.

Videl took his member in her mouth once again only to find that he shook a little and all of a sudden her mouth was filled with a salty fluid. She realized that it was his cum and swallowed as much as she could. Videl lifted off of Gohan's body and saw that he was looking at her face.

When Gohan looked at her, he noticed that there was a stream of white fluid from the bottom of her lip to her chin. That really got him excited. He could feel himself harden once again. With lust evident in his eyes, he grabbed her and pulled her closer. He kissed her stomach and licked her navel. The he licked farther down until he reach his old training gi that he had Videl wear. Those were pulled off of her also with the thong that he picked out for her that morning. Her clit was swollen an juices were smeared around her legs and down her ass cheeks. He inhaled her scent and began to nibble at her clit. Videl arched her back and gave a sharp gasp. He chuckled a little and continued her torture.

"Gohan, please d-don't. AHHH!"

He licked between her folds, causing her to moan louder. He stopped, "please what, Videl?"

Videl reached down and grabbed his head, then pushing it back into her pussy, "Please eat me! LICK MY FUCKING PUSSY!OHH, SHIT!" She felt him lick her womanhood, sending shockwaves through her body. She removed one of her hands from his head and grabbed her breast roughly, "Oh yes! That's it! I'm cumming, here it comes! Yeah, uhhhhn! An explosion racked her body. Her inner walls tightened, and juices flowed from her, and into Gohan's mouth, who drank them all up.

Gohan broke free, allowing Videl to catch her breath. And as he was just about to take her something happened. The doorbell rang. Cursing slightly, Gohan got up and fastened his pants as he walked to the door. He opened it, showing a very happy( which looks extremely odd) Vegeta.

Vegeta, who had returned from recruiting both of his desired fighters, noticed Gohan was shirtless. And he also noticed the glare and growl emanating from the younger saiyan, "What? Why are you so mad at.." he sniffed the air, "OHHH! Sorry about that, but you shouldn't be mating when you are expecting people over. Mating usually takes all night."

Gohan glared harder, but stopped when he noticed the two people behind the prince. He glanced at Vegeta, giving his a disbelieving look, "Who are they?"

Gohan motioned for them to come in. When Vegeta walked in, he gulped noticing Videl glaring at him with murder in her eyes. Purposely, he averted her eyes and looked back at Gohan, who materialized a shirt out of thin air, "Hey, how did you do that?"

Gohan threw on the black muscles shirt, "Just like Piccolo. I told you that I had a machine that showed me the great techniques. That was one of them. So, who are they?"

"Well, this is Trunks. He is about as strong as you were before entering the hyperbolic time chamber. And this one here is Goten, my student and your brother."

Gohan had eyes as round as saucers, "MY WHAT!"

"He's your brother, Gohan. And he is an excellent fighter. He always thought that if someone were to threaten the earth, than Kakkarot would not be able to handle it. Just so you know, he hates his father almost as much as you do."

Gohan looked at the boy who was looking at him shyly, "How strong is he?"

Vegeta smirked, "With my teaching and his own determination, he has already surpassed myself and Kakkarot."

Gohan looked shocked, "Really? That's good to hear. He will need to stay here though. My father might try to use him to get to me."

"Already thought at that. Once your parents get home, they will find a note explaining that he will be living with you. But they can't trace him. He already has the armband on, as does my own family. Even Bulma has decided to switch sides after Kakkarot and his harpy came and insulted her loyalty to finding you."

Gohan laughed, then turned to his little brother, "Hello Goten. I'm your brother Gohan, but you can call me Shadow. Why don't you and Trunks go up and find a room. Pick anyone you want except for the room with the double doors. That one is mine. Then you can run to the kitchen and grab a snack. I have a walk-in refrigerator."

Goten and Trunks excitedly ran upstairs and in a matter of seconds, the adults heard candy wrappers. Just then Radditz and Aurora entered through the door. After greetings, they all decided to join the kids and grab a snack, seeing as how the house had seven saiyans living in it, well, six if Vegeta and Bulma didn't move in. But with an improved GR, Vegeta would be certainly there all hours of the day.

The team that has just been made consists of all saiyans. Aurora, Gohan, Vegeta, Videl, Trunks, Radditz, and the Vegeta-attitude Goten. Each one powerful, or soon to be powerful.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Out with the old, and in With The New

Thanks for the reviews. I love them! Please send more. They might pay my way through life, you never know…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Really, I should just make a whole chapter about how I don't own Dbz

A Cold Place Ch 9: Out with the old, and in With The New

Okay, before I get to the story, I want to give you a number power reading of the fighter's strength so far, but I can't be precise since there are all sorts of different ways to tell a person's reading. But I will do a comparison. These will be the strengths so far that they have, shown yet or not. Remember, this is there present max powers. I will give you another reading right before the head into the battle with the saiyans.

Average human martial artist:87

Cell:

Final Form:5,700,000

Goku:

Normal- 1,000,000

SSJ1- 4,500,000

SSJ2- 6,200,000

Gohan:

Normal:9,000,000

SSJ1:13,500,000

SSJ2:17,700,000

SSJ3:22,300,000(UNSUSTAINABLE)

Aurora:

Normal:8,500,000

SSJ1:12,600,000

Legendary SS: 17,000,000

Goten:

Normal:2,000,000

SSJ1:7,400,000

SSJ2:10,500,000

Vegeta:

Normal:950,000

SSJ1:4,200,000

SSJ2:6,000,000

Trunks:

Normal:750,000

SSJ1:2,100,000

Radditz:

Normal:620,000

SSJ1:3,800,000

Videl:

Normal:340,000

It was two in the morning and everyone had long since departed for their bedrooms. Videl decided to crash on the couch because her dad was still away on business, but Gohan had carried her to his bed. Aurora, Trunks, Goten, and Radditz all had their own rooms. Vegeta had gone back to his house, but he would be returning the next day with Bulma and a capsule house since they couldn't risk getting caught by Goku and the others. If they changed sides, the Goku would do anything to get his two children back. Gohan had them disable their ki concealer, so as to not arouse suspicions.

Gohan quietly made his way through his house, so he didn't wake anyone. This was probably the last time he'd get to train hard for a while. The rest of the day would be used to train Videl, Goten, and Vegeta. Surprisingly, Aurora had offered to train Radditz, since she was on par with Gohan's strength. Vegeta would also be training Goten and Trunks. Everyone pretty much had their days full.

Gohan made his way into his Gravity Room. What he saw once he opened the door surprised him. Goten was in Super Saiyan 2, and the controls were set and 1000x gravity. Despite the intense gravity, the child was moving at unreal speeds. Once Goten had taken sight of his brother, he slowly made his way to the controls and shut off the power. When he went to walk past Gohan, his brother had stopped him.

Gohan looked down at his brother that he hardly even knew, "You know, I haven't had a good sparring partner other than Aurora. Would you like a spar with me? Think of it as quality time spent together."

Goten snorted, "Like you could keep up with me. I am even stronger than Vegeta. But hey, if you want to get beat, then let's go."

Gohan and Goten smirked at each other as they got into fighting stances. Gohan also noted Vegeta's stance evident in his brother's form. That would have to change. Vegeta rarely won a battle with that fighting form. Moments passed as the two half saiyans sized each other up. Goten marveled at how Gohan's form seemed like a river. Flowing. Within a blink of an eye, the two disappeared and both fighter's face had the other's fist smashing into them. The fight had begun.

Gohan dodged another right punch that his brother had thrown at his stomach. Then another left to the temple was dodge. Next, a leg sweep failed. Gohan smirked. Goten's skills were amazing. Other than his overly-offensive fighting, Goten wasn't that bad. In fact, Gohan didn't find any other things wrong with the kid's form. What he lacked in tactics, he made up for in speed. For what he lacked in experience, he made up for in brute strength. It was obvious that Goten had been training for years. Gohan could hardly keep up with his moves in this state. The boy was just too fast. They must have been too loud, because all the other people in the house were wide awake and huddled at the door, watching the two brothers spar.

The smirk on Gohan's face disappeared as Goten's fist connected with his jawbone, causing Gohan to crash into the ground. The others watched in awe. How could a boy land a direct punch on the invincible Gohan? But it did happen, and Gohan did rise from the crater fast. Goten smirk as he could feel his brother suddenly become serious to this spar. Gohan began to take off the weights that he always had around his waist and ankles. They fell with a loud thud as Gohan turned his attention back to his brother. For once in his life, Goten did not know what happened. Gohan had disappeared right before his eyes, then he felt a gust of wind right behind him. Before he could turn around, the whole world seemed to fade to black as he was knocked out.

Videl and the other spectators slowly came into the room to check the two for injuries. They both seemed fine, but Gohan was wheezing a little, showing how strong Goten must have been to make Gohan sweat and pant for breath. Gohan told them goodnight and picked up his brother in one hand, and his weights in the other arm.

When Goten awoke the next morning, he looked around his new room. All his fighting gear and gi outfits were hanging in the closet and his bed was really messed up. Then came the question. How in the hell did he get to bed? The last thing that he remembered was fighting with his brother, then just blacking out. He slammed his fist into his forehead. He lost. But how? He never loses! Once he collected himself, he headed to the shower, then eventually downstairs.

Everyone was awake, and eating! Just by looking at it, one would describe it with one word. Pandemonium. Or chaos. Whichever you prefer. Gallons of juice, eggs, rice, and toast was flying every direction. Goten waited for the right moment, then jumped into the food race.

Fifteen min. later…

Burps erupted from everyone in the room as they patted their stomachs. Each had a slight smile on their faces. But things had to be done. LOTS OF THINGS! Gohan and Videl told the others that they would be back later. But Gohan had a few more rules to give out. He turned to Aurora, "I want you and Radditz in the GR for the next four hours. See how much he can take, then build him up."

Aurora nodded and grabbed Radditz and drug him by his arm to the gravity room. Then Gohan turned to Goten and Trunks, "You two are going in after them. Goten is just fine, but I want Trunks to be even with Vegeta by the time the month is over. Also, Bulma and Vegeta will be here soon. Tell them to put up their capsule house out back, and I want Vegeta to help you two in the GR. But for now, you can play games on my TV if you wish. Just make sure no one goes into my room. Got it?"

They two children nodded and flopped onto the couch. With everything in order, Gohan and Videl left the house and he flew her to her house. They landed on her balcony and entered her room. Slowly, they packed all of her things up into capsules. But as they finished they last of her things, the door crept open. When they looked at the door, they noticed that it was Hercule. Gohan frowned and turned his head away to get his control back into order. But the one who was really fuming was Videl. All the lies that he had told her over the years, the money and fame that meant absolutely nothing anymore, and the fact that he had a part in her mother's car accident kept her in a fight with him every time he would show his face. Now was a time that she wanted to just tell him to fuck off, but something held her from doing so. Maybe it was pity for what she was about to do.

Hercule was confused. He had just returned from his trip and wanted to say hi to his daughter before heading to his own room with Felicia. But what he saw was an empty room with his daughter and a boy. A BOY! She was not allowed to date unless the boy could beat him in a fight. And this punk looked like he would fly off if a gust of wind would come by. He would just not hear any of this, "What the hell is going on here? Why is your room empty, and WHY THE HELL IS THIS PUNK IN YOUR ROOM?"

Gohan frowned, '_Punk? Who the hell is he calling a punk? He is so lucky that Videl wants her father alive. Don't know why though. He's an ass.'_

Videl also picked up that comment about Gohan being a punk. And to tell the truth, she would rather him without his arms. Just as he opened his mouth to yell again, Videl ran towards him with unreal speeds and chopped him in the neck and Hercule slumped to the floor unconscious.

Gohan lifted an eyebrow at Videl, who only shrugged and responded, "He was getting annoying."

They both laughed and finished up, leaving after writing a note for Hercule about her leaving.

Once they got back to Gohan's house, the headed strait to Gohan's bedroom. This was the first time Videl got to look at it for a long time. He had Tatsumi mats just as the other bedrooms, but his were blood red. His bed was a king size and had yet more blood red drapes and pillows. The blanket was pitch black and the sheets seemed to be black silk. There was a big screen TV opposite the room, with a DVD player and a Playstation 2. There was a dresser on one side of the room and on the other side was the bathroom. It seemed to be exactly like the one that she had, minus the feminine touch. His closet was near his dresser and it was a walk in.

After putting away her stuff, they walked to the GR. Once they used the computer to look inside, they found that Radditz and Aurora were still in there, but they seemed to be finishing up. That seemed odd, because it had been five hours, not four. Gohan looked at the gravity reading. 450x. That surprised him. But that's when he noticed that Radditz was a Super Saiyan. He looked more intently at Aurora and Radditz. Aurora looked like she was weightless, but Radditz looked awful. Sweat was pouring from his body like crazy. The one arm pushups that he was doing was taking everything that he had just to keep going, '_hmm,' _Gohan thought, '_Maybe Radditz has what it takes to stay alive through this after all'._

Gohan motioned Videl to follow him as he entered the GR. The gravity kicked back to normal, which caused Radditz to collapse onto the ground exhausted. His heavy breathing was a key sign that he was spent on energy, but he still held his Super Saiyan form. Gohan looked at Aurora, and gave her a look that she took as that he wanted to know how Radditz fared against his exercises, She smiled slightly as she looked at Radditz. Gohan knew what that meant. His uncle was doing well.

On the other hand, Radditz looked up at his nephew and smiled, "Afraid yet? I know that me being a Super Saiyan doesn't surprise Aurora, because she's one as well, but what about you? Does it terrify you knowing that I'm better than you?" He waited for Gohan's response, but was enraged when all he got was a smirk. He tried to raise himself up to throw a punch at Gohan, but his body was just too damaged to do so. He helplessly watched Gohan walk up to him and gave his body a sharp pinch, which made Radditz very angry.

Gohan laughed as he handed a senzu bean to Aurora, "You know, you won't ever get better Radditz if you keep that attitude up. There are three basic things you have to know during a battle. One, expect the unexpected. Two, keep a clear mind. And three, know that you have limitations and someone will always be better than you." He smirked at Radditz' scowl, then turned to Aurora, "Can you please give that to him? You can kick him around first, just to teach him a lesson, but I want him at top form tomorrow. That's when training really starts."

Aurora nodded and watched Gohan and the silent Videl leave. When she turned to Radditz, she noticed him staring at her.

Radditz involuntarily shivered as he waited for her to hurt him before healing him. He took his eyes off of her and closed them to wait for the blows to start. But, seconds later, his eyes shot wide open as he felt soft, silky lips brush against his own. Slowly, Radditz closed his eyes again and bathed in the warmth that radiated off of Aurora's body. Without warning, he tasted a very bitter taste enter his mouth, then felt all of his wounds disappear. It took a few second to realize what happened, but Aurora had fed the bean to Radditz through a kiss. Once she broke free, she got up and left, leaving a stunned Radditz behind to think about the kiss they just shared.

Outside the GR, there was a very impatient Goten tapping his foot on the ground, with his arms crossed and waiting for the GR to clear, so he could train without distractions.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Of Lust and Love


	10. Chapter 10

** __**

Disclaimer: If I knew how to get the title to Dbz, then I would.

__

Author's note: Okay, listen. This site doesn't like a lot of sex, but this fic will have a lot. If you don't like that, then you shouldn't read it. Just please don't report me. I have worked very hard to get this story just right, and online is the only copy I have of it. I really don't want it deleted. Thanks!

__

Good is in the dictionary only to introduce the essence of evil

__

A Cold Place Ch. 10: Of lust and Love pt 1:Lust

Once Radditz had collected himself and left the gravity chamber, Goten had drug Trunks inside to train. With Trunks not being very strong, Goten had to keep the gravity very low. Due to this, he was falling asleep in the corner, while Trunks was trying his best to keep standing in 250x gravity. After about twenty minutes Trunks' knees collapsed on his and he yelped, waking up Goten from his slumber. The sleepy boy glanced over to Trunks and blinked at the child of Vegeta.

Goten smirked, "What are you waiting for, Trunks? Get up. Your father taught you better than this. If you want the gravity turned off, them you will just have to get up and do it yourself."

From the ground, Trunks sneered at his friend, "Shut up, Goten! Just because you trained all of your life, it doesn't mean that I had to." He tried to get up again, but only managed to get to his hands and knees, "Why do you do it Goten? Why do you try so hard? How can you train like you do? And why the hell are you ?" He whispered the last part.

Goten stared at Trunks with emotionless eyes. He slowly got up from his darkened corner and walked to trunks and squatted down to make conversation contact, "I train because I will not leave all the dirty work to be dealt with by my father. From what Vegeta has told me of the battles in the past involving my father, I figured that someone always died because of some careless mistake he made. If I train hard, then when trouble comes, I will be able to deal with it myself. My brother left our home because of how father and mother had treated him. As for how cold I am, well, you just try growing up with a person who caused you to grow up without a brother."

Trunks, who was still on the ground, just had a blank face on as he grasped what his friend was talking about. Thoughts were going his head in a rush._ To protect? Is that what I should want? To be strong, so I won't have to keep needing people at my aid? Will this war with the rouge saiyans allow me to live? If I do live, then will I gain my father's approval? I would do anything for his favor. Even become him._ Trunks stood up slowly, his knees shaking. Once he stood fully, he took a step forward, then another step. Finally, he got to the controls and typed in the deactivation code. The gravity vanished and Trunks' legs gave out, as he went unconscious.

Goten smirked as he picked his friend up, intending to drop him out in the hallway. As he got to the door he noticed that Gohan was at the doorway, watching the scene unfold. At first, he intended to ignore his older brother, but that changed as soon as Gohan spoke.

"That was cool," he said, "What did you expect to get of that? He didn't get any power by burning himself out like that. And he sure as hell wouldn't of had a chance of ascending to the next level anytime soon."

Goten looked down at Trunks, then back up to his brother, "He needs determination to stay alive through what we have to go through. I'm just making sure he has that. There is no time for such weakness. Now, if that's enough, I'd like to get some serious training done."

Gohan smiled, "Fair enough. I'll leave you to it."

It was around lunchtime that Vegeta and Bulma showed up. The whole house knew that it wasn't a good thing when Vegeta left Bulma in the living room and went to talk to Gohan in private. Gohan led him into the hallway. There was silence for a few moments before Gohan decided to speak first.

"Vegeta," Gohan started, "What do you have to say? It must be important since you seem that it has to be private."

Vegeta's face darkened, "It is. Your father decided to drop by for a little chat with me."

If you looked at Gohan like you saw him everyday, then might not notice a single response from him, but Vegeta, not seeing him for years, saw a big response. His body didn't show what he was thinking, but his eyes were ablaze. Sparks cracked within them with interest at this topic. Fury seemed to course through them with such intensity, that Vegeta was terrified of. He saw the same look in the mirror every time that he thought of Frieza. He stopped his analysis when he got a look from Gohan which he took as a signal to continue.

"So, as I was saying," Vegeta told, "He came to me asking for my cooperation. He said that you were impossible to convince to return, and very dangerous. He explained that with the power that you possess, that if you decided to turn against us, then they would all surely die. That's why he came to me. Him and the others decided that they were going to get stronger than you, then beat you. Basically, they're saying if you're not with them, the, with that power, you're against them. And they're going to train to fight you. They will be going up to the lookout in two weeks to start in the hyperbolic time chamber."

"What did you do?" Gohan asked, keeping his movements slow.

Vegeta looked like he just threw up, "I told them I'd decide in two days. Krillen and Piccolo were with him. I could have taken care of them, but not Kakkarot. If I had a chance of getting me and the woman out, I had to act like I was with them."

Gohan, who had been deathly quiet for the entire time, understood Vegeta's predicament. If he was to return today, then he had no choice than to destroy part of his pride, "Fine, but this does put a problem in our plans. We will need the hyperbolic time chamber as well. Tomorrow morning, I want Aurora and Radditz in there. Goten and Videl will be next, follower by Trunks and yourself. I will go in last."

Vegeta seemed to consider this, "There are a couple of problems. First of all, Dende will most likely tell the others, and second, you and I have already been in there. You have one day left, but I have already have gone through my two days."

Gohan smirked, "I have the answers to both problems. Watch this."

Gohan coughed, trying to exercise his voice. Then, with an intake of air, he yelled as hard as he could, putting some of his energy into it.( hope you can guess what he's doing.) Energy crackled all around the room as a small ball appeared before him. With a final shout, a small man-sized hole appeared where the ball used to be. Vegeta wiped his eyes to see if he was imagining things, because what he saw in the hole was the inside of the hyperbolic time chamber. He could see the clocks and the bed and kitchen. It was unmistakable. After a few moments, the portal disappeared. Vegeta looked back at Gohan.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked.

Gohan replied, while wiping the sweat from his forehead, "It was a technique that I found in my database that I got from the Namekian dragon. Apparently, entire civilizations used to use that chamber millions of years ago. Since the chamber had no entrance back then, it was undiscovered. One day, after a battle with another planet, a warrior watched his family die by the hands of his enemy. He yelled his sorrow out to the world with everything he had, and with the power that warrior had, his yell produced a hole between dimensions. He entered the hole, exiting years later when he got over the fact that his family was truly gone, using that same technique that let him enter. He destroyed the planet that took his family's life, and was pronounced a hero. During the time that he lived from then, he trained a few warriors from certain planets to use the ability. As time went by, people used that chamber from all across the galaxy. But also with time, goes memory. The chamber was one day forgotten, until our Kami built a door that, by accident, turned into a gateway in between dimensions. And now there it stands."

Vegeta looked on in awe with the story that Gohan had told, "That little computer downstairs taught you that technique, along with its history?"

"Yes. It does that with every technique. To truly learn a technique, you have to fully understand its history." Gohan explained.

Vegeta nodded his head in comprehension and Followed Gohan, who was walking upstairs, "Where are we going?"

Gohan kept walking towards his room, "I have a very important meeting with a kai."

Gohan opened his door, closing it after letting Vegeta in. The older saiyan looked at him like he had grown a second head, "How the hell are in league with all the people like that? First, you have King Yemma, then the Nameks, then you have this kai on your side. What the hell? I thought, to them, you were just the son of Goku. Why do they look at you as otherwise. They all love him."

Gohan smiled, "The Nameks were the race I saved from that saiyan when I was fourteen, and Yemma likes me more because I kept Aurora from slipping in her rages. As for this kai, he sought me out after he found out about me beating Cell. He knew about the coming saiyans, so he showed me a way to train, but that method isn't worth anything anymore, and that is what this meeting is about."

Vegeta eyed Gohan, "What's this method? And why is it not usable anymore?"

Gohan and Vegeta walked to the other side of the room and stopped at the corner of the room. Vegeta looked doubtful until Gohan placed his hand on the bottom corners and pushed. The piece went into the wall, then slid to the side, revealing a bright and gleaming sword sitting on a very ugly, metal stand. Gohan picked up the sword with little effort and held it out for Vegeta to see. The saiyan prince looked at the sword up and down, then back at Gohan.

"What's so special about this sword?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan chuckled, "To me? Nothing anymore, but to you, everything you could ever dream of. Here, hold it. You'll see what I mean."

Vegeta let Gohan set the sword in his arms and he suddenly felt what Gohan was trying to tell him. It weighed more than he could ever imagine. He went super saiyan, and still felt the extreme weight. Vegeta hurriedly went super saiyan 2. The sword was drastically lighter, but it still felt like he was holding a city in his arms.

"Take it!" Vegeta told Gohan. Gohan took the sword back into his own hand. Once Vegeta was relieved of the weight, he powered down and stared at the teen who handled the sword with such ease, "What the hell is that thing?"

Gohan carefully set the sword on its stand and turned back to Vegeta, "It's called the Z Sword. There is a kai that is higher than the Grand Kai. Only certain people are able to meet this kai. He is the Supreme Kai. He sought me out two years ago. Well, I'll be leaving now. Tell the others about the plans we have for them, and have Aurora and Radditz get their stuff ready. They will enter tomorrow morning. The rest of you have assignments ready in the GR. Each of you will have them done before you enter the chamber. So tonight, Aurora and Radditz will do theirs. You get all of that?"

Vegeta nodded his head and got a thanks from Gohan. He was about to leave when something inside of him made him speak, "Gohan, what else have you been doing while you were gone? Already, you have fought wars in space, built complex machines, made friends with the ultimate god, along with the Namek elder, King Yemma, and trained the legendary super saiyan."

Gohan smiled as he put two fingers on his head, "More than you could possibly imagine," and with that, he vanished to his meeting.

Vegeta left the room and headed downstairs. He found everyone in the living room, talking about different preferred energy attacks. After getting their attention, he told them about the plans that were just conversed. Aurora and Radditz left the room, and the others stayed and watch a movie called "Scarface".

Gravity Room

Aurora and Radditz entered the room and went to the folders that had their assignments. They looked at them to notice that they had the same assignment: Study the energy attacks of the Metamorans( I believe they're the ones who showed Goku the Fusion Dance. I based all the attacks around that so if I'm wrong, then pretend I'm right)

The two saiyans shrugged their shoulders and went to the computer. They looked up the race and read the briefing. It read:

__

The Metamorans are a warrior race who combine fighting with intimae pleasure. To understand the fighting attacks of their race, you must first understand the rituals of intimate pleasures such as intercourse.

Aurora and Radditz gulped and looked at each other. Radditz spoke after a while, "Have you ever had intercourse?" Aurora shook her head no, "Me neitherDo you think we have to…"

Aurora nodded and moved closer to Radditz. She moved in and kissed him. Radditz's hands caressed Aurora's waist and she involuntarily moaned. When they broke away from the kiss, he looked at her eyes and noticed he could actually look at them from this angle. Usually, a shadow covered them. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes seemed like a cross between brown and gold.

Aurora began to kiss him again as she ripped his shirt off. The kisses suddenly became more lustful. Radditz brought his hands to her shirt, then ripped it off of her. Since she wasn't wearing a bra, her breasts were in clear view. His mouth broke away from hers and he brought his mouth to her nipple. As he sucked one, he caressed the other one with his thumb. Aurora had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed him off of her. From there, she stripped them both by ripping them off. She then threw him on the floor and climbed on top of him. His manhood rested against her pubic hair. They resumed kissing until she stopped and brought her head down to his member. With an intake of breath, she lowered her head down until her lips came in contact with his pubic hair. Her neck stretched to accommodate the size of his nine inch member. She pulled her mouth off of him, then lowered back down. Radditz grabbed his hair in an attempt to take some of the pleasure as she suck him for a few minutes. It didn't work. He could feel himself coming to release soon. He pulled her off of him and brought their hips together. He entered her slowly, getting use to her feel. Aurora, on the other hand, was gasping for air. His intruding member was hitting all the right buttons on its way in, and if he kept this up, she would be cuming very soon. As soon as she loosened up, he began to pound her fast and hard. Their moans were stopped by the sound-proof walls, but the inside was echoing with their howls. After minutes of Radditz pounding into her, he plunged inside of her, burying his seed into her wet womanhood, while Aurora was coming off of her second orgasm, the feel of his seed in her sent her into her third orgasm. Aurora fell asleep with Radditz still inside of her. Radditz followed her into slumber after going through what happened inside of his head.

Gohan reappeared on a planet in otherworld. Standing off to the side two figures stood, awaiting him. He walked over to them. The smaller one stepped forward to speak first, "Hello Gohan, why do you need my assistance? Is the sword still heavy for you?"

Gohan shook his hand, "No, it's not that. Completely the opposite. It's too light. I feel like I'm holding a pencil or something."

The two others fell over anime-style. But the smaller one got up and spoke, "It's too light? Are you sure? That is great! That means that it has done its job."

Gohan shook his head, "I don't think so. That sword is supposed to be the ultimate weapon that ever has or ever will exist right? Well, I've seen a few weapons that were stronger and better built than that. There must be something else about it that we don't know."

Supreme Kai, the shorter one, looked down, "That's impossible, Gohan. You know we examined it completely before you trained with it. We know everything about it."

Gohan growled, "No we don't! We have no idea if it's hollow or not. It could have another powerful weapon hidden inside of it. Or an incantation. Ever thought of that?"

Supreme Kai nodded, "Yes I have. And we are not going to find out. It isn't worth the risk of destroying the best weapon that we have."

Gohan saw that the conversation wasn't going anywhere, so he just decided to go onto a new one, "Did you see what my father is planning?"

Supreme Kai nodded, "Yeah, kinda hard to decide to fight your own son, I bet. But you should have seen your mother. She was furious with Goku. He's sleeping on the couch for a month, no dinners for half a year, and no sex for a year. He was in tears."

Gohan smirked, "So, is North Kai still trying to tell him about the saiyans?"

The kai laughed, "Yeah. I sent Kaiabito to order him not to tell Goku about it. But North Kai is still his friend, so he's trying to hint it to Goku that they're coming. I'm just glad that Goku is too dumb to notice. You want to see him? I think he's with North Kai right now."

Gohan nodded, then Supreme Kai produced a crystal ball. He rested his hand on it and, after a few moments, King Kai was seen at a table with Goku on the other side, eating.

With Goku and North Kai

"Goku," king Kai started, rubbing a headache out of his head, "For the last time… What if there were a bunch of very powerful saiyans heading toward earth right now? And what if there was a kai above the Grand Kai? And he was keeping me from tell you about it because your son is secretly training to fight them? And what if he knows that you are trying to take him down?"

Goku looked up from his plate, "King Kai? What are you trying to say?"

Gohan and the Supreme Kai

Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kaiabito all fell down laughing. Twenty minutes later, Gohan quit laughing and teleported back home.

End chapter

Next chapter: Of Lust and Love pt 2:Love

As you can see, Radditz and Aurora were Lust. In the next chapter, Videl and Gohan will be the love part.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, humpty dumpty was having a ball, until Gothic Gohan kicked his dumbass off because he was pissed at not getting the DBZ title.

__

Good is in the dictionary only to introduce the essence of evil

A Cold Place Ch 11: Of Lust and Love pt. 2- Love

Gohan arrived back home after about an hour of his departure. Noticing that everyone seemed to be in the living room, he went to go check it out. Once he walked in, he found the reason to their gathering. They were watching Scarface. He smiled inwardly. That was his favorite movie. The movie was just about to end, so everyone looked his way. Noticing their attention, he figured that they wanted to know where he went. So he decided to tell them.

"Okay, guys," Gohan started, "As you know, you will each be spending two years in a room that will only seem like two days to us. The reason for this is that Goku and his friends plan to train to defeat me. To destroy me is more like it. So that means that we at least have to get you as strong as I am right now. That is the goal I have set for you. Do you accept this task?"

The rest all looked around at each other, then nodded back at Gohan.

"Good," was all he said before turning and leaving towards his own room.

Once Gohan had entered his room, he walked over to the familiar hidden sword. He grabbed the sword and sat on the bed with it in hand. He just sat there, examining its own divine beauty. He didn't even hear Vegeta knock and enter.

Vegeta coughed, catching Gohan's attention, "What do you plan to do with the sword?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta, "Break it."

Vegeta's jaw dropped to the floor, "Break it! That is the best weapon I have ever laid eyes on, and you want to toss it! Give it to me then. I wouldn't mind having the strength that you have obtained from training with that thing."

Gohan was about to refuse, but an idea hit him, "You might just be onto something. If I have each of you train with the Z Sword, then you all will benefit from it. Afterwards, I will break it. That is a genius idea!"

Vegeta stomped out of the room, muttering something about idiotic, insane half lings. Gohan looked back down at the sword, still convinced that the sword had something hidden within it. After minutes looking, he placed the blade back on its stand, then headed downstairs.

When he entered the living room, he found Trunks shooting ki bullets at random people, acting like Tony Montana. He was jumping off of the couch, shooting while he was still in the air. Gohan aimed his own ki bullet and quickly fired it at Trunks. The bullet hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The others laughed as they sat down to watch another movie, never worrying about the two saiyans still in the gravity room.

Aurora and Radditz lined up with each other, their power levels the same. Each had the same thing in mind, the new attack that they learned. Radditz moved his hands above him, followed by Aurora lifting her own. Then, without warning, their hands began to glow a bright yellow. With a yell, each sent a sphere above them.

"Halo's Decent!" they both yelled at the same time.

The two spheres of energy combined, then formed a ring. They took turns controlling the ring, then after getting bored, went back to training in gravity. Soon, they would be departing for the hyperbolic time chamber, so a quick spar would be good while still having the option of increased gravity seemed good. The match ended quickly, Aurora being the obvious victor.

Breathing heavily, Radditz laid back down on their discard clothes. The nude saiyans had long ago gotten rid of them while training.

Aurora calmly walked over to him and sat down in his lap. With his breath regained, Radditz reached over and took her nipple into his mouth. Aurora's breath was turned into a sharp gasp for air as the pleasure built within her. Her other breast was being caressed by his hand so as to make sure it wasn't lonely. His other hand traveled down to her folds, then slowly massaging her clit. Aurora's gasps for air became pleasure- filled moan. Her hips rocked harder into his hand, making the friction rougher. Tired of only rubbing, Aurora grabbed Radditz by the shoulder and pushed him flat against the floor. He watched her as she climbed on top of him, the slowly impaled herself onto his member. After waiting to adjust, she slowly lifted, then pushed herself back onto him, causing Radditz to moan. While they were in their own world, they didn't notice eyes on them.

Bulma arrived with Vegeta that morning. Since ten, she has set up their capsule house, explored most of the house, and looked at some of Gohan's inventions. They were most impressive to her standards. Some of them were so complicated that she couldn't understand them.

At first, she hated the thought of joining Gohan's team. Goku had always been there for her and she was there for him through the toughest of time. He was always a good fighter, but he was incredibly dense. He made his final mistake just one day ago. Him and Krillen had come to their house without warning. First they started small talk, then went into discussing Gohan again. She was going to tell them about him coming to her house, but they angered her before she could. They flat out told her that her and Vegeta weren't even worried about his safety, and that they were probably helping him since Bulma was the only one who could take off the ki bands. She told them to fuck off, then told them to leave. After they left, the phone rang. It was Chichi. After some of Chichi's crying, Bulma yet again got accused of being on the wrong side. Bulma quickly yelled that maybe she should switch sides if they don't trust her and Vegeta. Now she really wanted to help out Gohan, seeing as how he has friends, and he gave them all the things that they really liked. Gohan had promised that she could invent as many things as she wanted, also she could use all the plans he had for the inventions. That itself was enough to convince Bulma that she had made the right choice. She was where her brain could really help.

Bulma made her way out of the pool to the hallway. She stopped in front of the gravity room that she hadn't had the chance of checking out yet. First, she skimmed through the schematics, then the presentation that Videl had gone through. Thoroughly impressed, she chose the camera view. When the screen appeared, her cheeks became flushed. She had seen porno before, hell, her and Vegeta had made a few themselves. This time, though, she was seeing two people make love that were right on the other side of the door. She quickly closed the program, then walked briskly to the living room.

Two hours after Bulma seeing Aurora and Radditz having sex, they were seen walking into the kitchen. As soon as they entered, all eyes were on them. They could tell by the blush on Bulma, and they smirk on everyone else's faces, that they knew what the two of them had done. They had no other choice but to smile slightly. Gohan walked over to his uncle, and pulled him away from the others.

"Look," Gohan said sternly, "I have no problem with you and Aurora, but don't let your relationship get in the way of your training. Let it be a strength, not a weakness. Now, with that being said, how was it?"

Radditz looked at his nephew skeptically, "Why the hell would you want to know?"

"Just wondering."

"She was good. There, you happy?" Radditz asked.

"Yes," was all Gohan said about the subject, "So, anything you want to do before you and Aurora go into the hyperbolic time chamber?"

Radditz nodded, "Yes, we saw this kind of shop in the city when we first came here, and Aurora was wondering if we could go buy some items that are located there."

Gohan raised his eyebrow, "What kind of shop?"

Radditz turned away, "A shop that sells sensual items."

Gohan's face brightened, "Oh, the Horny Devil! Yeah, you can go, but you'll need some money. Here's three hundred, but wait. You don't have an I.D. You won't be able to get in. Wait, I know, just tell the guy at the door that Shadow sent you. You should be able to get in with that."

Soon after, Aurora and Radditz left for the sex shop. None of the others seemed the least bit surprised. However, they were to depart for the chamber as soon as they got back.

It was around midnight when Aurora and Radditz had returned. In each of Aurora's arms, there was a large sack that contained items from the Horny Devil. There were only three other people up at the time that they had arrived. Goten and Trunks were in the Gravity room, which they had been for the last six hours since Aurora and Radditz had left. Gohan was in the living room, waiting for them to get back so he could send them to the chamber.

When they walked into the room, Gohan stood up and motioned for them to follow him into the Gravity room. They walked behind him, stealing glances at each other the whole time. When they entered the GR, the gravity kicked off, sending Goten and Trunks to the roof. Radditz picked up their belongings that they had placed there earlier, then walked over to Gohan.

Gohan waited for Radditz, then turned to Aurora, "Listen, you two will be there for two years. I want you to constantly training, got it?"

Aurora and Radditz both nodded.

Gohan reached behind him and drew the Z Sword out, " Aurora, I want you to take this. While you are in there, I want you to never let go of this sword while you are working out. After one year, I want Radditz to take it and do the same. By the time that he should have it, he should be strong enough to lift it. Don't disappoint me." He handed the sword to Aurora, then faced the wall.

Each of the saiyans in there watched him as he sucked in his breath, then let loose his power as he yelled. The portal to the chamber opened, and Radditz and Aurora entered, looking forward to both training, and spending time with each other. Gohan left the GR, and Goten and Trunks went back to training, both anticipating the next day when one of them enter the chamber.

Gohan walked up the stairs and into his room, getting a surprise. The whole room was lit by the glow of candles. He looked around the room slowly, looking for the cause of this. There, on the bed, was Videl. She was completely nude, arms covering her private areas. He looked at her as he walked to the bed. Videl got up and removed her hands to run them over Gohan's body. She felt every inch of his well-toned chest. She moved her hands lower to his thighs, just missing his manhood. Gohan involuntarily groaned, causing Videl to smirk.

"Please Videl!" Gohan moaned.

"Please what?" Videl asked as she ran her lips lightly over his clothes.

Gohan grabbed the bedpost so as to keep himself from collapsing, "Please don't tease me!"

"I don't plan to.." Videl whispered as she unzipped his pants. Once his pants were unzipped, she slowly took his pants off, along with his boxers. After that, she took his shirt into her hands and ripped it from his body. Gohan was then pushed onto the bed, then straddled by Videl. She reached down, capturing his lips with her own. Videl slowly ran her tongue over his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and hungrily slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch that it had. Soon, Gohan's member was rubbing up against her folds. Videl grabbed his manhood hesitatingly before lowering herself onto him. She felt herself being filled completely, and she really liked it. A moan escaped her lips as she rose and fell on his member. It felt as if he was going to split her in half. Sweat rolled down her body as the temperature in the room became more heated as they became more intimate. Videl rocked her hips as her climax came closer. Gohan felt his own orgasm reaching. Soon, Videl gripped Gohan's hair and she thrust her hips down onto him hard as her inner walls constricted. The heat and flow of her juices was all Gohan could take. His member ejected his seed into her stomach.

"That…was.. incredible!" Videl heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. Soon after, she fell asleep with Gohan's arms around her.

Inside the hyperbolic time chamber, Aurora and Radditz had just finished one year of training. Both of them had gone through major power changes. Radditz was a super saiyan 2, and Aurora, who didn't transform past her legendary stage, had grown almost twice her original power. But now it was time to switch the Z Sword's owner.

Aurora walked out into the blank surroundings, looking for her mate. She found him deep within the empty nothingness. He was fighting an invisible opponent, throwing kicks and punches in every direction, also sending a ki blast every once in a while. His progress had greatly improved over the one year. His fighting skills had improved, as did his speed. He was able to sense ki energy, perform high energy attacks, and use the Instant transmission technique.

Radditz stopped his workout once he saw Aurora calmly walking towards him. He noticed how her sword was strapped to her back, when she should have it in her hands. He suddenly realized what was about to happen, and he felt that he was ready for it. He floated down to her and waited for her to hand the sword over.

Aurora looked him over, obviously observing his posture. Once she felt that he was ready for the sword, she took the Z Sword from her back and slowly handed it to him.

Radditz took the sword into his hands. He had to use all of his strength just to keep it up in his arms. He knew that he was going to improve greatly with this sword in his possession. This was sure to be an exciting year.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Weight On My Shoulder


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

Computer: "GothicGohan owns the title to DBZ. Don't think that someone else does, because…."

GothicGohan: hits computer "Dumb thing. I thought computers don't lie. Now I'm pissed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Good is in the dictionary only to introduce the essence of evil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

A Cold Place Ch 12: Weight On My Shoulder

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon when Videl woke up. That's what the alarm clock said. Though, it was still entirely dark in the room. Gohan must like everything dark. She looked around for him, but he was no where in sight. She could faintly hear the sound of the GR's hum, so she figured out that he must be training in there at the moment. She desperately wanted to go back to sleep, due to the last night's activities, but she knew that she was to go into the chamber next, and she still had to do her assignment. She had to get up now… now.

__

Okay, she thought to herself, _I'll get up in 3.. 2... Maybe I should start at a higher number. Okay, 10..9..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"17,997," Videl muttered out loud, "17,996.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two hours later when Videl walked into the kitchen looking extremely tired. She brushed past Goten and Trunks, who were burning breakfast. The two looked at Videl, then shrugged. She opened the refrigerator, grabbing the orange juice. Without even grabbing a glass to pour it in, she opened the glass and chugged its content. She groaned, throwing away the empty container. Time to find Gohan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Son Residence

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tien and Krillen paced around as Goku tended to his crying wife. They watched with sad faces as she cried about the conclusion that the warriors had come to. Gohan must be defeated. There was no other way for it to end. The son of Goku was too out of control to be turned back to the side of the righteous.

Tien turned toward Krillen, "Do you think we can do it? Beat him, I mean."

Krillen's eyebrow were knitted at he diddled his thumbs, "I don't know. Nobody is on our side it seems. Vegeta and Bulma have turned against us, and their ki has disappeared, just like Gohan and that girl he was with. I don't get it. Even with the most experienced ki wielder can't make their ki disappear totally. There is always a small amount left. He is tricking us somehow."

Tien frowned, "You know how smart that kid was. He probably made a skill to help him conceal it. Either that or he made a machine to do it. I mean, he told us that he wished Shenron to hide him from Piccolo and Dende. Let's face it, he not coming back. I mean, Piccolo was his best friend. And now do you remember what happened once Gohan got a hold of Piccolo and Goku a few days ago? He almost killed them. We should be lucky that he didn't."

Their conversation was interrupted when Goku walked over to them. He had put Chichi to bed. She was just crying too much. He looked at his two friends and sighed, "Guys, do we really have to do this? This is Gohan we're talking about. He has always helped us in the past. We might be able to same him."

Tien and Krillen both shook their heads. Tien put his hand on Goku's shoulder, "Come on Goku. You know that we have to do this. It was you who decided this in the first place. Gohan is too dangerous to be alive. His chose his path. And that is on the other side of the line of us. He's on the same side of Cell, or Frieza. He may not kill, but he harms the good."

Goku frowned, "I know that! But it doesn't mean that I have to like it! Anyway, I have to go talk to King Kai. He'll know how we will go about this."

The others said goodbye to Goku as he disappeared from view. They looked at each other uneasily, then went back to their homes, each knowing how hard it would be in almost two weeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At King Kai's planet

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku reappeared right in front of King Kai's house. Outside, sat the classic car that always had. Flowers were always in bloom, so there were never any dead plants. There was a single tree on the planet, which had Bubbles swinging around in it. Gregory was practicing his speed by running constantly around the planet. To an ordinary person, it would seem that there was a light projecting around the planet at all times, but Gregory's speed was the real reason.

Goku walked into the house just in time to see a purple man and a red man disappear from view. Kink Kai was sitting in front of where they were, as if he was talking to them. Sweat was protruding from the kai's forehead. Some thing was obviously wrong.

Goku walked to the chair opposite King Kai and sat down, "What's the matter King Kai?"

The North Kai hesitated before answering, "Nothing is the matter Goku. You are the weirdest person I have ever met. Why would anything be the matter?"

Goku frowned. There was something REALLY wrong here, "Who were those guys? Why do they have you so worked up?"

Choosing to ignore Goku's question, King Kai changed the topic, "So Goku, what is the news from Earth? Have you guys started your training yet? You should if you haven't already."

As soon as he said that remark, he felt a pinch on his back. King Kai held in his yell. He was trying once again to clue Goku in, just as Supreme Kai had warned against. The superior kai had obviously created a pinch in the King Kai's back.

Goku saw the pained expression on his teacher's face, but let it go for now, "We haven't started our training yet. I'm giving them a week to spend some time with their families first."

King Kai wanted to scream his head off that Gohan had known about their training schedule, and he was training his own team and having them practice in the hyperbolic time chamber before his team got a chance to train his own, but he couldn't. There was no longer a chance. The Legendary Super Saiyan and Gohan were already strong enough to destroy Goku and his own. Vegeta could take care of the lesser with ease. The only chance that Goku had was to wait for his turn in the chamber and give it his all and beyond. Get stronger than everyone. That was the universe's only chance. He felt sadness was over him and he had suddenly felt the urge to rest. He shooed Goku away without the information and Guidance that Goku wanted, then laid down, hoping to get the ease and edge he once had. These days, he just wasn't the was he used to be.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's residence

---------------------------------------------------------

Videl had already found Gohan. But she didn't like what she got when she did. He brought her and Goten to the GR, then had them start their training. They were to study the techniques of the Morzians. They were a race that excelled in power raising. Like the super saiyan, or the kioken techniques, they made power ups, but they did not cause such a strain as they do. These advancements in power were more natural and were easier to get to. Since Videl was at such a weak power level, then she would be as powerful as a super saiyan if she learned these techniques correctly. Which also meant, since Goten was also learning the techniques, he would become insanely powerful if they worked correctly. More powerful than Gohan maybe. It all depended on if he learned them right. They were working as hard as they could so far, but they had less than a day to learn them. And Videl had only just learned how to control her energy. This task was proving hard to learn.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radditz was resting as he watched Aurora train. For the past year and a half, they had given their training their all for the hopes of being able to destroy the coming saiyans plus Goku and his group.

Radditz turned over on the ground.; His mind kept going over the fact that he was going to fight his brother once again. His blood boiled every time he thought about how he was overtaken on their last encounter. He couldn't wait until he saw that damned Namek and Kakkarot. Though Gohan had already taken the spot of fighting his father, there was still the Namek. Fighting with him would suffice. After all, he was the one who had dealt the death blow. The Namek named Piccolo would pay dearly for his past actions. He, Radditz, was going to make Piccolo suffer for all eternity.

Radditz got up, grabbed his sword with little effort, then paced far out into the abyss to train once again. Only half a year remained, so he must train harder than ever before.

Aurora watched her mate train with an intensity, that she knew he had the right motivation this day. She bathed herself in his energy and soaked in his radiance. Since they were the only ones here, then they didn't have their ki concealers on. This allowed them to gage each other's energy patterns. Ever since Radditz had started his training with the Z Sword, he had not gone out of super saiyan 2. Even when he slept, she watched him, wonder how in the hell he was doing that. Whenever she was a super saiyan, she could only maintain the power if she closely watched it. The power was just too much. She loved the control he had.

Over the last few years, she had changed. She only said the occasional yes or no answers, but now she had long conversations with her mate. He had changed her completely. And she only had Gohan to thank. He had trained her, brought her to life, then introduced her to Radditz. She would do anything for her sensei. Her sensei. It made her smile when she thought of him as that. Like Videl, she had called him sensei before. He had pretty much the same reaction. He jumped around calling himself an old man like the Turtle guy. He never brought up his past to anyone as far as she knew, except, of course, to Videl. But she was his mate. She had to know his past. Her own mate, Radditz, had told her his past once. It was colorful, the color of blood mostly. Well, she was distracted, she had to get to training. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she began her katas, getting ready for her harder training.

-----------------------------------------------------

Six Months later…

-------------------------------------------------------

Radditz and Aurora turned on their ki concealers, then opened the door to the chamber. They carefully dashed through the lookout and jetted over the sides. They rocketed over the lands, quickly landing in the backyard of Gohan's house. Most of the space had been taken up by Bulma and Vegeta's house. They quietly entered the house, since it was around midnight, and walked to the gravity room, where Gohan, Videl, and Goten were waiting for them to return. Once they walked into the GR, Gohan and the other two greeted them, and set to watch Goten's and Videl's departure. Before they grabbed their things, Radditz handed the Z Sword to Goten. With a kiss goodbye, Gohan opened the portal as he had done before, an Goten and Videl walked inside. The portal closed, leaving the others to wait for them to return.

-----------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Doing Hard Time

------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: okay, I have no witty thing for my disclaimer today, so I guess Ill just say that I don't own DBZ.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Good is in the dictionary only to introduce the essence of evil.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

A Cold Place Ch 13: Doing Hard Time (originally, I had a different idea for this chapter, but now I went a diff direction, so the title may not make sense"

------------------------------------------------

Inside the chamber for six months, sat Videl and Goten. Goten was powered up to his fullest, while Videl was using her techniques that she learned while still outside the chamber to gradually increase her power level. Without the technique, she had about the strength of a super saiyan, but with it, she had the power a Gohan when he fought Cell. This was extremely amazing, considering that she could turn super saiyan yet. Her power lied in her normal form. With that kind of leap, imagine Goten's power! He could easily destroy everyone with that power. Well, not in this case. No matter how hard he tried, the technique just would not work. But his strength was gradually increasing. That was to be sure. The Z Sword was hardly an effort to hold anymore. To him, it felt like an extension of his body. But he only got a certain amount of training time. He spent the first two months teaching Videl how to sense ki, to fly, and to shoot energy attacks. By the end of her training by him, she was able to do kamehameha waves, zip through the air at unreal speeds, and employ her flight technique into her fighting style.

Later that night, as they laid in own beds, Videl came out of her own thoughts and asked Goten a question that had been on her mind for a while now for the last six months, "Um, Goten? I've been thinking. Why is it that you and Trunks are best friends? I thought that you would hate each other as Vegeta and Gohan's father do."

Goten stared at the ceiling from his pillow, "We don't hate each other. I think it's because Trunks doesn't think of me as Goku's son. He thinks of me as a brother. I'm always over there training with Vegeta. Vegeta himself once told me that he thought of me as what he used to be, believe it or not."

This brought two new questions to Videl, "What made him say that?"

Goten frowned, "We are both very similar, Vegeta and me. We both grew up living with our enemies. Him with Frieza, and then me with my father. There is one big difference though. I was cursed with my enemy's looks."

"Yeah, I noticed." Videl had a voice of pity when she said that. But she knew that she had to change the subject fast, "So, if Trunks thinks of you as his brother, then why doesn't he compete with you for Vegeta's approval?"

Goten smirked, "Oh, you may not see it, but we do compete. But it's not for Vegeta's approval. It's for skills. I excel in strength and energy attacks. And he dominates me with his speed mixed with a little strength. And he only gained his strength while practicing his speed. He used weighted bands on his arms and legs to slow him down. Once he got used to them, he took them off to see his speed increase with unexpected extra strength. It seems that speed is his most important thing in his skills. Without that, he would just be another fighter. But he never has tried to compete for Vegeta. He just doesn't want to. All he cares about is what his next prank is."

Videl opened her eyes wide, "Pranks? What kind of pranks? I haven't seen any so far?"

Goten let out a soft chuckle, which Videl gulped at, "Well, when you get back, check out Orange Star High School's website. You know, he's got an excellent collection of responses from the pictures of you and Gohan. Especially from two people named Erasa and Sharpner. They even sent him ideas for future pranks.

Electricity crackled around her. Lightning bolts struck the ground. Fire rose up under them and Goten gulped. She was angry, really angry. Suddenly, she punched her pillow, sending feathers everywhere. From there, everything pretty much died down from there. All through the night, Goten had nightmares where Videl was Godzilla, and she was trying to eat him.

--------------------------------------------

At the Son Residence

--------------------------------------

Goku, who was recently kicked off King Kai's planet, appeared back home. Chichi was still sleeping, and Goku could feel that the rest of the Z Fighters were on their way to his house. They were probably wondering what happened on his journey to King Kai. They all showed up in the space of five minutes. As they all sat and waited for Goku to tell his story, Goku paced the room trying to figure out what to do with the whole situation. It was getting harder to fight their foes. Why couldn't it stay simple like the Red Ribbon army, or tournaments. Damn it all!

Krillen was the first one out of the group to speak, "So, how was your meeting? Did he tell you where Gohan was?"

"Not only did he not tell me where Gohan was, but he practically threw me off his planet. Face it, guys, we're alone in this for some reason." Goku sighed.

Yamcha's face brightened, "Well, we at least have Goten. I mean, he's even stronger than Goku. If anyone has a chance of beating Gohan, it's him."

"Where is he, anyway?" Krillen asked.

Yamcha got up and walked to the staircase, "I'll go look in his room."

While Krillen was searching up in his room, Tien turned towards Goku, "His ki isn't there. He's not home. I wonder how long it takes Baldy to find out. But seriously, where is Goten?"

Goku pondered this for a moment, " I don't really know. I bet he ran off for the night. You know, I don't think he likes me very much. Whenever I ask him to spar with me, sure he accepts, but when we're fighting, it's like he's seriously trying to kill me. In the end, he always stops though. I think he's mad at me about Gohan's disappearance. I'm not sure though."

Yamcha slapped his forehead. They were going to continue their conversation, but Krillen stumbled down the stairs holding a white piece of paper.

"Guys, Goten's gone. For good. He left a not. Here it is."

Goku grabbed the note quickly. He read it out loud,

" Hey idiots, this is Vegeta. Goten can't write very good, so I'm going to write for him. We are going to Gohan's house. From there, we will stay. Goten wanted to live with his brother, and I don't rally blame him. I wouldn't want to live with a bunch of morons either. Oh yeah, Kakkarot, the next time we meet, there will no longer be that part where you pull some amazing trick out of your ass that saves the day. I will beat you and regain the pride that I lost to you so long ago."

Goku reread the card to himself, with the fact that Goten was gone just entering his head. This week has been one of the worst in his entire life. Nothing was turning out right.

-------------------------------------------

Supreme Kai's planet

---------------------------------------------

"But Master, you have to listen to me!" said the red guy known as Kibito, "Wouldn't it be better to have Goku know? What if Gohan's team doesn't make it? Then Goku is all we've got!"

Supreme Kai just huffed, "There is no way Gohan will lose, and even if he did, what do you expect Goku to do? He can't do anything to Gohan now, so how will he succeed where Gohan could not? His past wins were lucky. If the monk Krillen never died, then Goku wouldn't have been a super saiyan. We don't want people to die to achieve results. Don't worry about it. Besides, do you really think that Gohan would like that?"

Kibito looked towards the ground, "No, I don't guess he would. Sorry that I troubled your excellency."

Supreme Kai smirked, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad that you're trying to help with this situation. The truth is, the rogue saiyans are closer than we predicted. It seems that they have obtained a faster ship. They could arrive sometime during the month."

"A month! But Master, sure Gohan and his company is strong, but they can't take on a whole ship of saiyans!"

"They can and they will, with hope."

---------------------------------------------------

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

1 year left

----------------------------------------------------

"Aaargh!" Videl swung the Z Sword with all of her remaining strength. Sweat was pouring from her head.

Goten laughed, "Oh, come on! You've only swung it about fifty times and you're tired! HA! You'll never make it. It's times like this that I wonder why Gohan likes you. Pathetic!"

Before he had a chance to move, the Z Sword ran across his chest. It was only a scratch, but Goten got the idea and went further into the nothingness to train harder than ever before, since he no longer had the sword that gave him most of his training materials.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's Residence

Gravity Room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan and Vegeta sat there in the gravity room at 550x gravity. It was just a day of relaxing before Vegeta and Trunks entered the chamber. They were each barely breaking a sweat. And they seemed to get along, in a weird kind of way.

Vegeta thought about Gohan's question, "Okay, here goes. I think Three Eyes, on a pirate's plank, drunk, with ten solar flares to the face. An then, him and the clown Chaoutzu(sp) would have to walk from one end to the other with a circle of sharks under them."

They laughed for a few minutes before Vegeta asked Gohan the same question, "What would be the best death for one of your enemies?"

Gohan pondered on this question as well, "Alright now, I got this. I pick Master Roshi. Wished immortal, then thrown into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The door smashed, with only Master Roshi and fifteen years worth of Playgirl magazines trapped inside."

The whole room echoed with the laughter that escaped from Vegeta's mouth. Inside his head, he pictured Master Roshi inside, getting curious as he looked through the magazines for all eternity.

"So," Gohan turned to a new conversation, "A question has been bothering me. Why is it you never objected about me being the leader o this thing?"

Vegeta's laughter stopped, "Well, I guess this is a question that I knew would be brought up. Well, I hate explaining these kind of things, but I guess it's really the fact that when I did think about trying to take over, I realized that I really couldn't do better. You have really got this thing down. You're really good at organizing and executing each of your plans down to the detail."

Gohan looked at him with shock. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Vegeta would do what he just did without a gun secured to his head. This guy in front of him, who had next to no manners at all, turns around unexpectedly, and compliments him on his own accord. He had just one more question to ask due to Vegeta's new behavior.

"Uh Vegeta," Gohan started, "You've never said anything like that before, so I have to ask, uh, man, are you, um, gay?"

Shouts and agony-filled screams were heard through the sound-proof walls( hey, it could happen) all throughout the house, which kind of scared everyone. They all ran to the room to find Gohan on Vegeta( stop the thoughts, you perverts) slapping him on the face repeatedly.

"You stupid asshole!" Gohan yelled, "Why did you hit me!"

Vegeta yelled, "Cause you asked if I was gay. For the last few days, I've been wondering the same thing about you!"

After this was said, there was a whole new volley of punches and kicks between the two powerful saiyans. Finally, after an hour of Trunks and Radditz eating popcorn, watching Gohan and Vegeta, and taking bets, Aurora showed up and separated the two. She sent Gohan to go get groceries, and Vegeta and Trunks to stay in the GR to do their task of learning the techniques of the Verionions, which were a race who were great at stealth and tactical attacks.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

No time left

----------------------------------------------------------

Goten and Videl gathered their things, left the chamber, and went back to Gohan's house in the same fashion that Aurora and Radditz did. When they returned to the GR to find Trunks smirking and Gohan and Vegeta glaring at each other with bruises on their heads.

Videl spoke first, "Well, are the next batch going already?"

Gohan turned his attention away from Vegeta, "Yes anything to get the vegetable away from me." Vegeta was about to insult his friend back when Gohan opened the portal. Videl gave the sword to Vegeta and then Trunks led Vegeta into the portal.

Videl turned to Gohan, "So, what was that about?"

Gohan walked to the GR's door, "He was acting funny, so I called him gay."

Gohan left the room, and Videl looked to Radditz, who only replied with, "Long story."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter

Next Chapter: TROUBLE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Good is in the dictionary only to introduce the essence of evil

---------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX AND RAPE. ONLY A WARNING!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I didn't update, I've been in hell

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A Cold Place Ch 14: TROUBLE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

1 year left

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that kid!" Vegeta yelled. He swung the Z Sword in many directions. His anger flared once again. With a quick power up, he sent the sword into swift and speedy slashes through the air, each one directed towards his son. Trunks was practicing his dodging, and Vegeta with the Z Sword was the best training that he could ever imagine.

After about fourteen hours of Trunks' training of blocking, he requested a break. He was too tired, "Hey dad, stop for a little bit."

Vegeta stuck the sword into the ground, and then wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was surprised that Trunks could last that long, even at super saiyan two. He, himself, was barely able to do it at his new level. He recently discovered that new level when he was using his sword while still being in his normal form. He just suddenly shot into Super Saiyan three without warning. It almost destroyed him until he shot all of his energy in a massive blast that almost killed Trunks, who was training in the air. But that was forgotten now. Vegeta could maintain the form easily enough. The thing that bothered him was that his face and hair changed too much. He looked freaky to himself, so that level was him most powerful and most hated. But still, he constantly trained in that form just to get stronger. Appearance would have to come later.

Trunks knocked his father out of his own thoughts, "So, dad, you're still pissed off that Gohan called you gay?"

Vegeta shook his head, "No, but it, when mixed with others, helps bring out my anger."

Trunks seemed to think that was a good enough answer, so he asked for the Z Sword, then proceeded into the white endlessness that was the chamber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's House

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan laid back as he watched Videl get undressed to take a shower. They had just had the most amazing sex, so she had to get clean. His cum was all over her. Most of it was on her tits and her face where she had begged for him to do it. He was surprised when she asked of this since she drunk all the cum he had given before, but now she seemed to like it covering her. Gohan could feel himself harden once again. He quickly got up and snuck up behind her, where he unmercifully slammed into her still wet pussy. Videl, Not too surprised by this action since she was silently hoping that he would do it, grabbed the dresser with both hands and pushed her ass back to further feel his dick inside of her. She felt him grab hold of her tail as if it was normal sex in which a guy would grab a girl's hair. This action sent her into pure ecstasy. After a little bit of the pussy banging that Videl was receiving, she began to hurt just a little too much. She violently pushed him out of her, but since she still wanted him badly, she got on all fours, then urged him t take her virgin ass. Though he never tried it, Gohan became overly aroused by the gesture and quickly entered her. It was tight at first, but once they both got used to it, he began to take her over and over until cum was literally spilling out of her anus. Videl then left to take a shower, leaving Gohan to take care of himself. But he did not clean himself off, then get dressed. Something, and he didn't know what, triggered a memory. One of his darkest memories.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Gohan, age 13

Training with his new ki concealer

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan was training very hard to get himself back into shape. He only had enough power to reach the first stage of super saiyan, due to not being able to train for so long. His muscles racked with pain for they had not done anything major in the last six months. After training for hours on end, Gohan collapsed, barely aware of the shadow that came from the bushes.

When Gohan awoke, he was not back at his training field. He seemed to be in a small cottage, near, what he could identify be his hearing, a waterfall. He found that his hands were tied and his power next to nothing. He was still stronger than a human, but not by much. His keen hearing and sight detected a person somewhere in there with him, yet he could not yet identify the person to be anything but female. He screamed at the girl to come help him, that she was his only hope. She laughed at him, with that same laugh that he had heard before.

"No," he murmured, "It can't be you. Why are you doing this? Do you still hate me? What are you going to do to me?"

The girl walked up to him, confirming his suspicions that was indeed her. She had a smirk on her face as she ripped his shirt open, revealing to Gohan what her true intentions were.

Gohan began to tremble. He knew that he was going to be raped, no matter what happened. He was powerless to stop it in his condition. He closed his eyes violently as she ripped his pants away, "Stop this! You can't do this to me! Please!" he begged, not knowing that his begging only further excited her.

The woman grabbed his member and gently stroked it with her fingers, "It's not that bad now, is it?" She listened to his moans and whimpers as she took him into her mouth to get him ready for what she had planned. By the time she was done, Gohan was both highly turned on and crying because he was being forced into this.

Gohan screamed and tried to break the ropes that held his hands together as the woman shed her clothes, showing her perfect body to him. For a moment, he really wanted this, but after that there was that hatred once again. He watched her walk over to him and sat down on him, filling her completely with his raped dick. He couldn't feel pain or pleasure. All he could do is watch one spot where his own black pubic hair met her blonde patch of hair. The next thing he knew was that he was feeling an explosion inside of him, so he screamed. The woman must have known about the explosion because she quickly lifted off of him and sat beside him as he came for the first time ever. The woman smirked as cum shot out of the dick. She grabbed a glass vial out of her glove and poured some of the liquid in it.

"What are you doing? What is that stuff?" Gohan asked, " Why is it in me?"

The woman smirked once again, "This boy, is cum. It's what you call semen."

Gohan gave a gasp. He knew about semen. If she planned to keep it, then one day, he will end up with a child. There was no getting out of it, she had him at her mercy. He listened to her as she explained that if he ever tried to hurt her, then she would release the sperm into her own ovaries. And since his genes were saiyan, then as long as they're frozen, they'll be alive for years if cared for properly. She walked out of the cave, leaving him to sleep and slowly gain enough strength to break the ropes that held him. As she begun to leave, he shouted at her, "I will get you back, Android 18!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

End Flashback

Gohan's house

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan heard Videl get out of the shower, but that didn't stop the tears from coming. It was so long ago, but he still clearly remembered it. The feeling of being raped. That was the one feeling that hurts so much. He remembered searching endlessly for android 18. He had to get that vial back and kill her for what she did, but he never found her. He still didn't know, but she had better pray that he never finds out. What if she used the vial anyway? What if he had a child roaming the earth with that vile bitch taking care of it?

Videl walked into the room, freezing instantly as her nose detected the scent of tears. Her eyes traveled to Gohan, where he lay crying silently. She immediately ran to his side begging him to tell her what was wrong.

The tears stopped soon after, as he resorted to the coldness that made him so dangerous to all the tyrants who asked for his mercy. They never got it, "You'll never understand, Videl."

She was now the one who was crying. Crying because he was hurt and wouldn't tell her why, "Please, Gohan. Just tell me! I promise I will understand!"

Gohan laughed coldly, "There is only one way that you will ever understand. And that is for you to bond with me and see the memories for yourself. Do you think that you can handle that? Being with me forever. Even after death, you'll still be mine. We will never be able to separate. We can't just divorce like you could in a marriage. Then, just imagine that your mind is open to me . I would see all of your secrets, all of your thought. Open, just like that. The, you will see my mind. All of the murder. The pain. The mercy that I threw away long ago. The wars that I took part of just to get me stronger. Do you think you can handle it?"

Videl stayed silent. She looked at the corner of the bed as if it were the most important thing in the universe to watch. Gohan, always the pessimistic, took her silence as she didn't want to do it.

"See, I told you." Gohan stated coldly, "You don't want to know my past."

"Yes," Videl said, still looking at the corner of the bed, "I do. Bond with me Gohan. I want this. It's just that there's some stuff about me that you won't like. Do it, now!"

Gohan's heart began to beat rapidly as he leaned in and bit her neck as fast as he could. Blood swept into his mouth as he viewed her life. He felt a prick as Videl instinctively bit into his as well. Memories began to spill together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl's memories

Gohan watching

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan stood where he could see everything. He saw a little girl having a birthday spent with her parents. Then, he saw a girl being picked on at school. Her father yelling at her as he got drunk. Her and her mom crying as Hercule collapsed during a training session. Then began the hard memories. Her mother dying in a car accident. Her grieving for months. Her dad becoming obsessed with training, as well as herself. Then there was the times when Videl had become curious about sex. Her dad couldn't help her. He couldn't form the words right. So she looked it up on the internet. The sites that she saw led her into masturbation. A lot of it. She masturbated all the time. Starting at age twelve. First it was at home in her room. Then, it led to all sorts of places. In the shower, school bathroom, in the park, in bushes, even in the middle of class while everyone's attention was on the teacher. Eraser did it too. To each other once. Then Videl quit for a while. At age fourteen she stopped. Cold turkey. Until she began talking to him. When he dropped her off home, she ran up to her room and masturbated like crazy. It was crazy, too. Gohan blushed at the thoughts that she had about him. He slowly exited her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's memories

Videl watching

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl watched as she saw Gohan get kidnapped by Radditz, then watched his father die. Then when he went to train in the lands that Piccolo left him in. Then fighting Vegeta, and watching his mentor die. She watched him fight in space, The fight with Frieza. Fighting Garlic Jr., The androids, and finally Cell. She saw how he felt while he fought. How Goku died. How Gohan decided to run off. Him living in hiding. The she saw why he was crying. She saw android 18 rape Gohan. The how he went out with a girl named Lime. Then fighting in space after Lime left him. Then All the schooling he went through and meeting Videl until this moment. It was all too much. (I will go into more detail later. It's all part of my plot.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

End of Vegeta's and Trunks' time

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta went to the door with Trunks walking behind him, "Pick up the pace Trunks. We have to go."

Trunks walked faster, " Yes father."

They left the chamber and went back to Gohan's house. Gohan opened the portal, talking to Videl telepathically through the bond.

: I love you, Videl. Bye.:

: Love you, Gohan :

:Videl? I thought you said that you never masturbated before.:

:Gohan, that's what we call a lie:

Gohan entered the room, eager to train to get stronger. The rest were excited to see how he would come out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Gohan just entering

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside the chamber, Gohan began training right away. Nothing ever got to him. The endless silence was what he welcomed. It never got to him. But what did get to him were the memories that he had of this place where his father trained with him. That was one thing that he didn't like. It always came to him. But that's what he needed to fuel his anger.

First he started off by powering up to his highest without turning super saiyan three. It was a perk of being in this universe. It wouldn't collapse anything, or destroy biomes just by being at full strength.

When he was done with getting his strength up, he began to walk off into the whiteness, leaving behind a humongous ki ball back at the door so he would be able to find his way back. All he had to do was sense his own ki ball and track his way back since he was going so far into the void. The ki ball would last days.

Each step he took used more energy to keep standing. More gravity. After about threes miles in, he found a discarded shirt that he knew was Aurora's. She probably marked her place as her limit. He left it there, then resumed walking. Two more miles in, he was staggering just to keep standing. He powered up to his maximum in super saiyan two. Even then, he had to strain to keep going. Yet, he still could feel new strength being added to him because of the unexpected training he was getting. It was as if each step was worth two hours of training in his gravity room. He felt himself gain more control over his transformations. When he returned to normal gravity, his transformations will seem so easy to get to. He knew this somehow. So, he kept going. Eager to gain the power to turn into a super saiyan three without the strain that wore him out in minutes. For once, a transformation that would make him insanely powerful was in his grasp in a way in which he could see it coming. He continued his pace, with two outcomes possible. One, he would stop walking sometime with what he wanted, or ,two, he would stop walking and collapse dead. Both were very possible and he would just see which one was going to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's house

Gravity Room

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was at the control panel of the machine that showed all the techniques over the span of time. He had been there for hours, scanning each technique for the one he was looking for. He saw the technique before when he was working for Frieza, but he didn't know what race the alien was. So far, he had seen the Instant Transmission technique, which he learned just for the hell of it, mastered the ki cuffs( When Majin Vegeta used his ki to tie Goku to the rocks during their fight in DBZ), and learned to materialize objects, but he just could not find that technique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Three house later Vegeta was still looking. When he was just about to give up, a techniques came up that caught his eye. He read it over, finding it to be the one that he wanted. A smirk crossed his face as he began learning the technique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

One year left

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan, time after time, walked out into the void that he was glad was so easy to get through for a while. This day was no different. He left his giant ki sphere at the base and walked out. Like days most recent, he didn't power up for a while. He walked farther and farther out until he reached Aurora's shirt. He picked it up smelling her scent on it. It was so long since he was near a woman. Even his uncle's mate was getting him excited. He needed Videl so much. Maybe being by himself was too much.

Gohan walked on, leaving the shirt behind, along with his desires. For miles and miles he trekked, never becoming tired. He stopped once again when he reached his own shirt that he placed each time he got to his limit. Now it was time to take it and go further. He pushed up his power to super saiyan and once again began walking.

He would usually walk on for the rest of the day until he got hungry, then Instant Transmission himself back to his ki, but he brought a few senzu beans with him, so he would be good for at least a week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Three (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) days later, Gohan reached into his bag and ate a senzu bean, his last bean to be exact. He over ate them. That was his own fault. He knew that soon he would have to head back. He cursed to himself because he was so far out. At least one hundred miles from the door. That was extremely good seeing as how Aurora could only go a few miles out. But this journey would be different from all the others.

Gohan was in super saiyan two when he reached his limit. His stomach was growling and he was staggering to keep going. He was just about to Instant Transmission back when a black object caught his eyes. A book. The problem was that gravity would crush him if he went that far. He tried to get closer, but it was no use. He could always come back the next day, but that was unacceptable. He was going to do this. He stood up straight and called forth all of his energy, transforming him into super saiyan three.

Once he was a super saiyan three, he found enough power to Instant Transmission himself to the book, quickly leave his shirt and pick up the book, then teleport back to the door of the chamber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Regular time

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl was on her way to the store to buy her some munchies when she saw a crowd of people huddled around the door to the store. She caught whispers of people saying things like "Is that him?" and "He smiled at me!". She shrugged it off as petty human problems and walked inside. When she got in she wished that she never came. She bumped right into the one person she wanted never to see again. Her father.

Hercule hit the ground hard as he walked into Videl, "All right, who the hell?"

"Hmph! Watch where you're going!" Videl yelled.

Hercule instantly knew the voice. He looked up to see Videl glaring at him. He got up and motioned for her to follow him, which she did while still glaring at him. Once they got to a private place, Hercule confronted her,

"Where have you been? And who the hell were you with last week?" Hercule asked, his voice full of rage.

"Videl glared at him deeper, "That was Gohan. And I have been staying with him, as I will always. I moved out. You should be happy."

"Happy! Why should I be happy that you're staying with some weak, gothic punk?"

Videl's arm shot out and gripped her father's shoulder, "He is not weak, DAD? If you must know, he's the one who REALLY beat Cell, and sometime soon, we will be fighting far more powerful people just to save this mudball!"

Hercule gulped, "There are more monsters coming."

"They are not monsters! Would you call me a monster?"

Hercule looked at her confusingly, "No, why would you be a monster? You're my daughter. You're a human unlike those freaks that you hang out with."

Videl closed her eyes and sighed, letting her tail wave around for him to see. He just sat there, dumbfounded. Videl wrapped it back around her waist, "Thought so." was all she said before leaving the store, forgetting to get snacks with tears running down her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter

Next Chapter: The Wall

---------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen to Videl and her dad's relationship?

What is in the book that Gohan now possesses?

What do I mean by "The Wall" that is in my next chapter title?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry that I didn't update sooner. Wild sex with my girlfriend. This damn site's closure of the login for two days, and worrying about a baby prevented me from updating. But I did make this chapter twice as long as my normal chapters…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Give me your reviews, I need them!

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Twas the night before Monday, and all though the house, not a creature was writing, only Gothic Gohan. He wrote all kinds of things, just like a busy bee. But not once did he write about owning Dbz

Author's note- sorry for not updating. I had a wet towel in my room so I could clean my coffee table, and my keyboard was on the ground. Well, the water from the towel dripped into my keyboard. It took almost a month for me to realize that I could just steal one from school, so I got one from my shop teacher. But my new one is a bitch too. My spacebar keeps fucking up!

A Cold Place Ch 15: The Wall

Hyperbolic Time chamber

Day after finding book

1 year left

Gohan just finished waking up and beginning his journey when he remembered the book. He walked back to his bed and picked it up. It must have been there a long time since it was an old fashioned one. Luckily, the text was in universal language, so he was able to read it. Gohan slowly opened the book, reading its ancient words:

__

I have been here for centuries it seems, but I know it to be close to fifteen years. This place is incredible. I am able to control most of it. With my mind, I can bring anything here. If I am hungry, food appears. It may sound crazy, but I think this place is my mind, and I'm in a sense of deep meditation. There is one thing that I fail to bring here. My family and friends do not appear when I imagine it. Though, I can't seem to bring myself to think of them much. But I do occupy my time well.

I arrived here in a twist of fate. My family killed, my friends tortured. And my world destroyed. I don't understand it. I had so much power. I was able to do what others dreamed about. But that's all in the past. Now I'm alone.

While in this void that I've been cursed and blessed with, I have made some extraordinary things come to life. I sat where the force on me( Gravity, by the way)_ was little and I used all of my powers to fabricate weapons so strong, I could not touch them for years. They turned on me because I was not strong enough. Once I was strong enough to wield them, I took them to the very corner of this realm and placed them on the wall. I then later placed this book where the limit is. Should anybody be able to stand freely where this book was, then they are able to use the weapons without fail. They are not to be treated as just weapons though. And they are also not able to use for battle. What use is a weapon if not for killing? Well, each weapon holds a portion of my power. When a person should hold a work of my building, then my power then will transfer to the holder. Good luck to them. Just a warning, out of my own compassion, do not try to use two different items. Doing that will take out all of your energy and destroy you. One item per person. That warning concludes this journal. Farewell._

Gohan closed the book, with a plot forming in his mind. If he could get those items, then him and his friends would be that much stronger. So, he packed all his senzu beans and headed out for his most dangerous journey yet. To touch the wall and live.

Gohan's house

Gravity Room

Vegeta smirked as he tried out his new technique. It worked perfectly. Everything was right as he wanted it. He was about to go back to normal when Radditz and Videl walked in. They looked him over then doubled over laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Vegeta demanded.

Videl was the one to talk first, "You look ridiculous! What did you do?"

Vegeta glared at her, "It's a technique I learned to change my appearance. Super saiyan three is an extremely awful look. So I thought I'd make some adjustments. I shortened my hair and added my eyebrows again. I look like I'm a super saiyan two now. So why are you laughing?"

Radditz fell on the floor laughing, "No, your hair and face look fine, but why did you try to make yourself taller? It's hilarious!"

Vegeta mumbled curses under his breath as he made himself to his regular size, "Screw you guys. I was just trying it out."

Vegeta stormed out of the room, with Radditz and Videl laughing their asses off inside.

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Six Months Left

Two miles from the Wall

Gohan cringed at his own stench as he attempted to move closer two the wall in which was his destination. For six months, he had moved fifteen miles each day. Now he could see the wall with the swords mounted on them. They were almost in his reach.

Gohan was just about to set out again when he felt a power level. He almost dismissed it, but then he realized that he did feel a power level, when for almost two years he felt nothing at all. Yet, when he should have been happy to have some company, he realized that it was his father. He hurriedly turned on his ki concealer, then shot out to the wall to get the weapons.

Regular Time

Satan Residence

Hercule sat there in his room, next to the fireplace. Thoughts were racing though his head as he recounted everything that happened. It just didn't make any sense. Only a short week ago, his home was happy. Wasn't it? Sure it was. His daughter still remained in these walls, she went to school, and she was still a human. Not a monster. How did she become whatever it was that she is now? What had he done to deserve this? Was it because he lied to the world about being the savior of the world and defeater of Cell? NO, it couldn't be that. The people needed a hero. And he was just that. He was the one who could pull busses behind him like they were luggage cases. He was the one who attended all the public functions. He was the one who donated to charity every year. Yeah, he was a hero.

With a new resolve, Hercule headed down to the gym to do a hard workout. He began with his regular stretches, then started with his punching bag. A short time later he began to fight an invisible opponent. As he went for a kick to the head, his foot went too far and smashed into the brick wall.

"YYYYEEEOOOOWWWW!" was screeched through the mansion as Hercule grabbed his injured foot.

Gohan's Residence

Videl turned to Radditz, "Did you just hear something?"

Radditz shook his head no and went back to playing strip poker with Aurora, Vegeta, and Bulma. Videl just sat back and watched as Vegeta and Radditz cheated, using their speed to look at Bulma's cards. Videl was about to rat them out, but Aurora just shook her head and they watched Bulma blushingly pull down her pants. It seemed that Aurora had a thing for Bulma, as well as her mate, Radditz.

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Five Months After

Gohan could feel Goku heading his way into the abyss. He wondered if his idiotic father even knew that Gohan was there. For the past month as Gohan tried to take at least two yards each day, he could sense his father getting farther pushing his limits to get to where he was. Two yards did seem small, but the gravity was getting very hard to even sweat in. It was crazy. But today, he was going to touch that wall. He knew it.

Sweat was pouring from Gohan's head as he went for the swords. They were fifteen feet away. But, in this gravity, it was going to take half a day.

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Two hours later

Gohan ate a senzu bean. He had reached the swords. He ran his hand over them lightly. The swords themselves were in bad shape. The gravity had worn them down terribly. They looked melted. There were about twenty of them. He would only get seven. One for each of his team members.

Gohan reached into his bag and pulled out another sack that he would put the weapons in. He went to reach for the largest sword. It had a gem in it that obviously held all the power in it. He would melt the metal later and keep the gems, but yet when he took hold of the sword, the metal shattered. It all turned to dust, as all of them had. All were left were the gems. Not leaving any time, he gathered all of them up and dropped them into his sack. With one final look into the abyss where Goku was known to be, he opened the portal with a mighty yell and leapt into it.

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Goku

Past, upon entering

One year left

Goku entered the chamber in search of some heavy training. He would only stay a year, since he had already been here before. There was some messed up clothes that already indicated that there was someone else here. Also, there was a black book that was beside the bed that seemed really new. He walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing the book. Before he got a chance to open it, he felt a powerful energy that he let go by. It was humongous. But as soon as it came, it passed. Goku starred into the white nothingness for a while longer before opening the book to read what Gohan read six months before.

For months after reading the book, Goku tried each day to make his way through the abyss. He just had to reach those weapons if Gohan had. If he did that, then he would know that he was on par with his son that he had to destroy. If he couldn't reach it, then he knew that him and his team couldn't take on Gohan.

Also, if his assumptions were correct, then Gohan and Vegeta weren't by themselves. He had seen some people flying around that didn't have a ki signal. They could have been androids, but that was dismissed when he had seen what looked like his brother enter a strange shop with a beautiful young woman. Another time, there was a young girl flying with his brother and Vegeta that he had seen with his first encounter with Gohan. The upcoming attack was going to be harsh.

Gohan's house

Reentry

Gohan entered his house to find everybody playing strip poker except for Videl. He smirked. In a few moments he would see her naked and having sex with him personally. He looked around the room before dropping his bag, catching all of their attention. He nodded to everyone before Videl jumped into his arms. They kissed before long moments before Videl quickly hopped off and headed to the other side of the room, holding her nose.

"Damn, Shadow! You reek!" she yelled, with a voice that she had from holding her nose, "Get in the damn shower, so we can have some fun. If you don't. then no pussy for a week."

Gohan raced upstairs in a flash, with the others in the room roaring with laughter. Videl quickly followed Gohan, planning the night already.

Ten minutes later, in the living room, Aurora, Vegeta, and Radditz could hears moans of pleasure coming from upstairs. Trunks and Goten were in the Gravity room as always. And Bulma, who was still naked, went to the gravity room, and ordered Goten to get the groceries. Bulma was hidden behind Vegeta the whole time. Vegeta went inside the Gravity Room, leaving Bulma to go back to her and her husband's house.

Instead of heading back to her house, Bulma went towards the living room to pick up her clothes. But when she got there, that all changed. On the couch, she saw Aurora nude with Radditz eating her out. It always seems that she was the one to witness them going at it. But as the time went on, she found that she couldn't take her eyes off them. It was so exotic.

Bulma entered the shadows where she couldn't be seen by them, and continued to watch. Somehow, her hand made it's way to her own pussy and she started to finger herself. She watched on as Radditz pumped into his mate, as Aurora moaned his name over and over. Bulma felt her own climax coming, and it was going to come hard. Seconds before her climax came, a hand shot out and grabbed her own. She turned around to find Vegeta smirking at her. Inhumanly fast, he had his spandex shorts down to his knees, and he was slowly entering her. Then speeding up, he grabbed one of her breasts and began to squeeze them as he banged into her.

Two hours later, Gohan and Videl had just finished up when Gohan remembered the Z Sword. He quickly got dressed and too the sword from its panel, and took off to Supreme kai's with Videl sleeping at the time.

Supreme Kai's Planet

Supreme Kai and Kibito were already standing there when Gohan materialized to their planet. It seemed that they already knew that he was coming. When Gohan looked at them, he noticed that they seemed agitated.

"Gohan," Supreme Kai said warily, " Are you sure that this is what you want to do. It is the strongest weapon that we have, and you want to break it based on a hunch. I mean, it might not even have a single thing inside!"

Gohan smirked and thrust out his hand. Out came from it, materialized a sword. It looked like the sword that he used as a kid, but also looked stronger. With a yell, he threw the Z Sword into the air. Supreme Kai and Kibito watched on as Gohan slashed at the Z Sword with his own, cutting the Z Sword in two. The two gods gasped as the sword fell to the ground. Gohan smirked,

"If the Z Sword is the strongest weapon in the universe, then why was it just destroyed with my weak sword?"

Supreme Kai didn't seem to hear him. He was looking at the broken sword lay. A purple mist seemed to leak out of it, then began to form an old looking kai. The Supreme Kai's mouth seemed to drop just for a moment as he looked on at the older looking version of himself. It was just plain weird. Before he got to ask the old kai about who he was and why he was in the sword, but the old kai talked first, "Whew! It's so good not to be in that sword anymore! Well, hello, I'm Old Kai, and I have been in that sword for many millions of years ago."

Gohan smirked, "Supreme kai, I told you that there was more to the sword, didn't I?"

Supreme Kai frowned, while Old Kai smiled, "You, young man, who hit me against object along with your friends, also released me. And for that, I thank you and wish to give you and your team a gift of gratitude. Go get you friends, and come back her immediately."

Gohan dumbly nodded, then disappeared to his house.

Gohan's House

Living Room

Gohan returned to his living room to find everyone but Goten and Trunks looking around, trying to avoid each other's gaze. Goten and Trunks were in the middle of the room, looking around to see what was the matter. Gohan looked at them, as they nervously looked at him. He waved weirdly as he told them the story. Minutes later, all the sex that had happened with each couple was totally forgotten as they linked their bodies to go to Supreme Kai's planet. In a matter of seconds, they were all off the face of the earth.

Supreme Kai's Planet

Seconds later

When they all got there, Gohan and his team watched Supreme Kai get lessons from Old Kai on judging planets for intergalactic war zones. They stayed like that for a while as the two kais discussed on different matters. When they finished talking, Old Kai motioned for them all to sit on the ground in a circle.

As they did as they were told, Videl nudged Gohan, "Yay! We're playing Duck Duck Goose!"

After some snickering, Old Kai clapped his hands together, "Okay, this is what's going on. I know about the coming saiyans, and you are not strong enough to win. Not even you, Gohan. I know you have hidden powers within each of you. Today, I am going to bring them out. It will take some time, so anyone not wanting to take this opportunity, you should leave now." No one moved, "Good, now let's begin. Now don't be impatient, this will take a lot of time and it will look goofy. Trust me, I hate doing this too."

And so it began.

Supreme Kai's Planet

38 hours later

Gohan had his brows knitted. Vegeta had his death glare, as did Radditz and Aurora. Goten and Trunks looked agitated and Videl looked like she was sleeping. Old Kai finally finished, "Okay, I'm done. You can go now."

Supreme Kai walked up to them, "Okay, while you went through the hidden ki raising, Goku left the chamber and the rest all went in as a group. They just left, and to tell the truth, they're all insanely strong."

Everyone looked up and yawned. Getting up, they stretched their legs and went to link together. With one final look to the kais, Gohan nodded and disappeared.

Earth

Gohan's house

When they returned, Gohan went to pick up his bag, then headed into the GR, then turned the gravity up to its maximum of four thousand. When the others tried to enter they were immediately shut out. From their camera view, they saw Gohan working with jewels and materializing chains and other things every once in a while. By the time he came out, they were all standing there, tapping their feet impatiently.

Gohan looked at them and smirked, holding out the jewels. Each jewel was attached to a necklace. Two were small with chains that was obviously meant for Videl and Aurora. The rest were all thick chains, "Okay, each of you will pick one gem. It doesn't matter which. When a person wears one, it will give a boost to their power. Go ahead."

Goten grabbed the first one. It had a long silver chain and a dark red gem inside of it. He slid it over his head, and when it rested on his neck, a small wind picked up and he told the others that he felt a boost of power.

Trunks grabbed his next. It had a silver chain with a dark green gem inside of it. He slid it into place on his neck and felt a small boost of power as well.

Radditz grabbed the next. It had a black chain and a silver gem. He placed it on and got its power boost.

Vegeta took the next. It had a gold chain and a dark blue gem. He placed it on and the power came.

Videl grabbed a small necklace. It had a diamond chain with a gold gem. She placed it on her neck and gasped at the power that she received.

Aurora snatched the other girl's necklace. It had a gold rope chain and bore a white gem. She put it on and smirked at the results.

Gohan placed the last one around his neck. It had a thick silver chain and its black gem was smaller than the others. When he placed it around his neck, nothing happened. He didn't want to tell the others, since it would make them nervous.

Once they all had their gems, he left to the living room, motioning for the others to follow him. Once they entered, he went to a cabinet that had not been touched, due to the others giving him his privacy. It was the same cabinet that he got their ki concealers from.

Gohan opened the drawer and passed around its contents equally. By the time that the cabinet was empty, each person had the same thing. Each had one uniform that looked like Goku's, but had red instead of blue and black instead of orange. Also, the undershirt was a long sleeve. On the back of the over shirt, there was the symbol for the word Shadow. Not caring if anyone starred, they all undressed, then put on the new outfits. Now all they had was a small case for contact lenses. Vegeta turned to Gohan, who was also in the new outfit.

"Gohan, what are the contacts for. They're black. We have natural black eyes." Vegeta asked.

Gohan smiled, "Do you realize how bright it will be with a thousand super saiyans here?"

The others quickly put on the contacts. But Videl made an interesting question.

"Won't all the fighting destroy the earth?"

Gohan shook his head, "No. When I was fifteen, I made a wish that the earth could never be destroyed. Now, all of you. Take off your ki concealers and let's go. It's time for war.

Outside Orange Star High School

Erasa and Sharpner were talking as they ate their lunch outside. The discussion that came up often was once again being brought up.

"There is no way Shadow could do what Videl's dad said," Erasa yelled, "As dark as he was, Shadow would never rape and kill Videl! The last time that I talked to her was when she was talking about how nice he was. I mean, you've been with me to the Orange star website. Someone hacked into it and put pictures of them having sex. And that wasn't rape, she was enjoying it. You're just mad that she is having sex with him."

Sharpner frowned, but that disappeared when his eyes got real big, "Why don't we just ask her. She's right behind you."

Erasa turned around to find Gohan, Videl, and the others smirking down on them. Both of them ran to them and flocked them with questions. Videl and Gohan dismissed the questions and began to tell them how much of a liar Hercule was.

After a little while of talking, Gohan nudged Videl, "They're on the school roof. Tell Sharpner and Erasa to leave. They don't need to get into the crossfire."

Videl told them to leave. Erasa interrupted her, "We can't leave. School is still going on."

Gohan growled, " In a few moments, there might not even be a school. You need to leave. Let's go team."

Erasa and Sharpner sat there dumbfounded when Videl, Gohan, and the rest of the team floated to the top of the school.

Once they reached the top, they found Goku and his team on one side.

Goku looked at the people across the building. He turned to Piccolo, "Do you think we have a chance?"

Piccolo shrugged, "Yes, with our other fighters, we do have a chance."

When Vegeta and Gohan looked at the fighters that Goku had, then looked back at each other. On the other side there was the normal Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Krillen, and Android Eighteen. Yet there were still more fighters. The new fighters were Broly, Future Trunks, and Future Gohan. Broly must have been wished back. Future Trunks was easy to reach, but Future Gohan must have been gotten from a different time when he was still alive. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

Gohan and Goku both walked to the middle of the building. Goku spoke first, " I'm going to have to beat you, son. You're too dangerous. You should have never left our home."

Gohan never flinched, "I'm going to have to kill you, father. You annoy me too much. You should have never came looking."

Each fighter went back to their group and prepared for battle. War was beginning. Now, the long awaited battle was here.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: And So It Begins


	16. Chapter 16

****

Disclaimer: Not She, definitely he, oh, now I see, doesn't own DBZ, it could only be……. ME!

__

Good is in the dictionary only to introduce the essence of evil

Excuse me, This story has a lot of explicit material. Even for an "R" rating, so. if you do not prefer a story that has sex or violence, then leave now. Please don't report me. Not just for me, but quite a few people like this story. And if I do get reported, then I will be under another name each time. With this story on the website again. So, why bother to report me? But I'd rather not do that, so please, if you don't like, don't read.

Power Levels:

Example: Cell- 5,700,000

Kid Buu- 8,400,000

Gohan's Team

Gohan:

Normal- 14,700,000

SSJ1- 19,300,000

SSJ2- 28,000,000

SSJ3- 33,700,000

Elder Kai's Training-67,400,000

With Gem-?

Maximum-?( THE ? WILL BE REPLACED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)

Aurora:

Normal-14,200,000

SSJ1-24,700,000

Legendary-30,500,000

Elder Kai's Training-61,000,000

With Gem-70,000,000

Maximum-72,560,000

Vegeta:

Normal-10,500,000

SSJ1-22,300,000

SSJ2-25,400,000

SSJ3- 28,900,000

Elder Kai's Training-57,800,000

With Gem-66,800,000

Maximum-69,200,000

Trunks:

Normal-11,400,000

SSJ1-18,100,000

SSJ2-23,800,000

Elder Kai's Training-47,600,000

With Gem-56,600,000

Maximum-59,000,000

Goten:

Normal-13,900,000

SSJ1-24,100,000

SSJ2-29,200,000

Elder Kai's Training-58,400,000

With Gem-67,400,000

Maximum-72,100,000

Radditz:

Normal-11,800,000

SSJ1-17,400,000

SSJ2-25,900,000

Elder Kai's Training-51,800,000

With Gem-60,800,000

Maximum-61,200,000

Videl:

Normal-9,700,000

SSJ1-15,000,000

Elder Kai's Training-30,000,000

With Gem-39,100,000

Maximum-41,600,000

Goku's Team

Goku:

Normal-14,200,000

SSJ1-18,700,000

SSJ2-27,900,000

SSJ3-56,400,000

With Gem-65,400,000

Maximum-98,600,000( WILL MAKE SENSE IN NEXT CHAPTER, BUT NOT THIS ONE)

Future Gohan:

Normal-7,350,000

SSJ1-12,500,000

SSJ2-21,400,000

With Gem-30,400,000

Maximum-30,400,000

Future Trunks-

Normal-11,000,000

SSJ1-18,000,000

SSJ2-23,400,000

With Gem-50,600,000

Maximum-50,600,000

Broly:

Normal-14,000,000

SSJ1-24,500,000

Legendary-32,000,000

With Gem-54,000,000

Maximum-54,900,000

Piccolo:

Normal-7,000,000

With Gem-16,000,000

Maximum-17,500,000

Yamcha:

Normal-5,000,000

With Gem-14,000,000

Maximum-14,200,000

Tien-

Normal-6,500,000

With Gem-13,500,000

Maximum-13,800,000

Chaotzu:

Normal-4,500,000

With Gem-13,500,000

Maximum-13,500,000

Krillen:

Normal-5,700,000

With Gem-14,700,000

Maximum-15,100,000

Android 18-

Normal-9,000,000

With Gem-18,000,000

Maximum-23,000,000

A Cold Place Ch 16: And So It Begins

Once Gohan got back to his group, he smiled, "Well, guess they're prepared to die."

Everyone smirked at this. Even Videl, who had never been violent to anybody but the evil, was ready for the coming battle. She had not felt this powerful in all of her lifetime. She was determined to dominate this battle.

Down below the fighters were Erasa and Sharpner. Each had a dumbfounded look on their faces.

Sharpner, who believed that there was no such thing as a person who could fly, was tugging his own hair. There was no way that what he saw just happened. He had known Videl his whole life. Not once had she shown that she had the ability to make herself take flight. He turned to Erasa.

"This makes no sense. Ever since she started hanging around that Shadow guy, it's like she's not even human anymore."

Erasa stayed silent for a moment. She looked deep in thought as she listened to him, "Did you happen to notice that Videl had a tail?"

Sharpner slapped his forehead, "You know, you give blondes a bad name."

Erasa shrugged her shoulders, then began to walk from the school as Videl told her to, humming the newest tune that she had heard.

Goku and his team walked to the middle of the building, as did Gohan and his own team. Each team had their own glory of sorts, as does every legendary warrior.

With Gohan's team, there was a sense of superiority following them. Each saiyan had their chest out proudly. Their gems under their shirts. Their arms and fists wrapped up in red tape. Their red and black uniforms revealing more of their saiyan features. Smirks on each of their faces, they glared at their foes.

Goku's group, old, but not fragile. Their clothes classic of their modern selves. The same uniforms that they have worn since they had become fighters. The Z Warriors. Their trademark name. Except for the new arrivals. Future Trunks, warrior, friend of Goku and that of good and pure nature. Brought back from time by Goku. There was no time machine to get him, so Goku had to do the same thing that he did to get Future Gohan and the dead Broly. He used the dragonballs. It took a lot to convince Broly to not try to destroy him, but all Goku had to do was mention that he had suspicions that there was another legendary Super Saiyan alive. Though he could not sense her energy, or had known her from reputation, he had noticed that Aurora had her own distinct aura surrounding her that time he had seen her flying. There was only one other time that he had seen that. And that time was when he had first fought Broly. His warriors had every intention in winning this fight.

Gohan inside was furious. Not at seeing his father, or even talking to him. It was simply because he could see one woman there that he wanted to crush with his bare hands. Android 18 was smirking at him. That heartless bitch was actually smirking at him! He sent her a death glare, to which she pointed to her stomach and clenched her fist, indication the vile breaking if he mentioned anything about their confrontation years ago. He steadied himself, controlling his rage.

Videl, on the other hand, had read her mate's thoughts. The air around her began to crackle with electricity. This began to cause a ripple in each of the other motionless warriors. Her energy skyrocketed as she charged forward and slammed her knee into Android 18's face. The force of the hit sent Android 18 crashing into the cafeteria, Videl shooting towards her.

Gohan and Goku's group could hear the blows coming from each of the girls. They never blinked or took their eyes off each other as they stood their motionless, listening to the force and the magical spell of their power flirting with their saiyan senses.

Gohan growled:: _Videl! What are you doing: _Gohan asked Videl though their bond.

__

: I'm kicking this bitch's ass for ever laying a hand on my mate: Videl retorted.

Gohan smiled, thinking of how good of a mate he had. Not one of his past girlfriends had ever took up a fight for one of his troubles like Videl had done just now. He was lucky, but now was not the time for thinking like that. There was plenty time for that later. It was time to unleash his wrath.

Gohan advanced to Goku, but someone got in his way. It was Future Gohan. The two looked at each other with a deep intensity. Two warriors. Two different timelines. Same person.

"Get out of my way, you don't belong here," Gohan said quietly.

Future Gohan shook his head no. There was the lingering quench in the pit of his stomach when her thought about how he would have turned out if his Goku had never died, "How can you do this? He is your father, Gohan! How can you plan to harm him? What has he ever done to you?"

Gohan growled, "You would never understand. I know all about you. I know that in your timeline, Goku died. Be thankful for that! He would have died later on. He would have deserted you yet again, with the lame excuse that he wanted the world to be safe. You would have turned cold and heartless for years. For all your life, you have been without a father if you really think about it. When has he been there. When he died against your uncle? No, he wanted to be dead for a year so that he could train, didn't he? When Namek exploded, he could have came back with his instant transmission technique, but he didn't, did he?"

Future Gohan faltered for a moment before regaining his composure, "That's not true and you know that. What he did was for the best of all of man--."

"Shut up!" Gohan interrupted, " Do you have any idea of how sick I am of hearing that? Now, get out of my way or else I will destroy you!"

Future Gohan smiled politely, "You can't do that and you know it. It would tear you apart if you ever killed anyone. The guilt would linger over you forever."

Gohan laughed, "What? Hasn't Goku told you? I have killed before. I was the one who killed Cell. And there was no guilt. I've killed thousands in my trips to space. No feelings there except the rush. The rush you get when you kill a powerful adversary. It utterly intoxicating! But you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? All you have done was knock a little midget into a dead zone. You're pathetic. How do you expect to defeat me when I have so much more experience over you in the ways of war?"

The other Gohan clenched his fists in rage, "You took lives! How dare you! Do you know how wrong that is?"

"Enough!" Gohan yelled, "You waste my time. Words are so useless in battle! It's time for you to die once more!"

Future Gohan made the first move. Shooting forward, he let his fist connect with Gohan's stomach. The result was astonishing. All the punch did was make Gohan slide two feet back. Gohan, in turn, smirked. In a blink of an eye, Future Gohan was on the ground. For a moment he laid there, then rose up, bursting into Super Saiyan. The fight between the two Gohans was starting to become a legend in the making.

In other places, people thought the shockwaves was a sign of Armageddon. People everywhere had their televisions on, listening to the local report.

__

Good afternoon. This is Elizabeth Maddy with a live report. Sometime this afternoon, there had been reports of hell on earth. Earlier today there was a shockwave in which came the destruction of a local school's cafeteria. Moments later another shockwave occurred in which a golden man was sent flying though a pornography store named The Horny Devil. High school students in response, began to surround the building, then proceeded to lay flowers down while crying. But this was not for the golden man. They seemed to be mourning the loss of the store. The gold man miraculously stood up from the wreckage and flew into the sky. Many are calling this the battle between Demons and Angels. Well, that is it for this reporter's story. On next, a report concerning the similarities between step mothers and your average pregnant dog. Once again, this is Elizabeth Maddy signing out.

Android 18 slammed her fist into Videl's stomach once again. Videl was seemingly unconscious after a stray ki blast from Future Gohan hit her in the head. The android was not taking it lightly either. For the last ten minutes, she had been using Videl as a punching bag.

Android 18 laughed evilly, "So, here is the defenseless little bitch who is trying to get revenge for her little saiyan-pooh. How sweet!"

18 took off both of her earrings and leaned down to Videl's ear, "Do you know what I hold in these earrings? Each one is full of your little saiyan-pooh's seed. Now, just lay there and do nothing as I use them for myself. Watch out hunny, I'm going to carry his first ever child."

Android 18 unscrewed the first earring and lifted it to her own mouth. The sperm spilled down into her mouth. She then looked down at Videl with a wicked smirk. Sperm dribbled down her chin as she leaned down and kissed Videl, letting her taste her own mate's seed combined with the android's salvia. Videl's face hardened, "Now you little saiyan vermin. I'm going to put this other vial into myself and then you'll no longer have that saiyan to yourself."

Android 18 undid her pants and brought them down to her knees, then opened the other earring and positioned herself to pour the vial. Just as the earring got to her womanhood, Videl's arm shot out and grabbed hold of her pubic hair.

Videl sat up, "Listen here, bitch. If anyone is going to get pregnant by Gohan, it's going to be me."

With that, Videl pulled her hand back as hard as she could, ripping out all of Android 18's hair. Android 18 fell to the ground screaming. Videl smirked as she climbed on top of 18 and began stuffing all of the pubic hair into Android 18's mouth. Videl then got off and picked up the vial.

"Just to make sure that this never ends up with you again," Videl stated, "It will be destroyed."

After destroying the vial, Videl made Android 18 scream as she began to assault her face with tiny ki needles. Though this seemed like torture, it was the perfect punishment for the crime that the android had gotten away with for too long.

For more than fifteen minutes, Gohan had been playing with his pray. Though he didn't know it, Future Gohan never had a chance. It was time that Gohan had some more fun. No, he wasn't going to destroy the future version of himself physically, but mentally.

Right before Future Gohan would have landed his punch, he was stopped by Gohan, "Wait, let's place a wager on this battle. You know, make it more interesting."

Future Gohan smirked, "Exactly what I was thinking. Okay, if I win, then you will surrender. In front of your father and your friends."

Gohan smirked, "Okay, I seem to know exactly what you're reaching for. Now if I win in one punch, you have to go back to your timeline and get in touch with your Goku. I want you to know how much fun he's having. You'll have to tell him that you found a way to bring him back. Then sit there and listen to him as he tells you that he'd rather be dead."

At hearing this, Future Gohan froze up, then extended his hand. Gohan gladly shook it. As soon as their hands left each other's, Future Gohan lost sight of Gohan. Then, suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. A slow darkness covered his vision then faded to nothing. He was unconscious.

Supreme Kai's Planet

Elder Kai and Supreme Kai watched the battle of Videl and Android 18, then the battle between Gohan and his future counterpart. They were utterly sickened by it.

Elder Kai gulped, "Times sure have brought up extreme violence."

Supreme Kai shook his head no, "Actually, this is the most violent fight I've ever seen."

Supreme Kai then turned to Kibito, "Please arrange for the Future Gohan to go back to his own time."

Kibito nodded, "Yes, sir."

Orange Star High School

Five Minutes Later

Two bodies hit the ground, followed by Gohan and Videl returning to their places in the standoff. The Z Warriors looked worriedly at the team who was smirking at them. All except Broly. He was grinning like a fool as he looked at Aurora.

Broly stepped forward, " It's you, isn't it? You're the next legendary. You were made as soon as I died, didn't you?"

Aurora smirked, "No is the answer to both of your questions. I am the legendary. The first. The one legend that was made about me three thousand years ago. You're just the product of me being gone too long."

Broly growled, "That's is impossible little girl. The real legend died three thousand years ago. And you're not dead."

Aurora grinned, "Not anymore."

Everyone felt the breeze go by as Broly knocked Aurora down through the roof, though no ones wit except Gohan and Goku.

Broly smirked as he slowly floated down through the hole.

"AHHH!"

The superintendent screamed as he saw a girl fall through the roof. She slowly raised as a large bulky man floated down. Things were going to hell.

"Come here, you stupid girl," Broly yelled as he flew through the air, shooting ki blasts at Aurora. She was smiling widely as she dodged each of the blasts with ease.

Broly, on the other hand, was furious. He busted into his legendary level and collected a big amount of his energy, "Time for you to die!"

Aurora turned around and barely put up her arms in time for her to make a defensive stance. She collected her own energy. Usually, she would have no problem with this amount of energy, but it really caught her off guard. But she knew that this was going to be easy enough to handle once she got her energy collected.

Goku stared at his son. It has been so long since they weren't on opposite sides. He remembered when they used to eat dinners at the family table. But that was over now. Even Goten, his second son, was glaring at him like he had killed his best friend. Was he that bad of a father? No, he was a good man. He saved people over and over again. This was ludicrous. His thought were interrupted as his first son talked to him.

"Goku, we fight now," Gohan said with malice. His nerves seemed like still. He had a perfectly calm demeanor as walked right to his father. Behind him, Vegeta could be seen with a spark of interest in his eye. This was the ultimate aphrodisiac for a saiyan who wants only the best fight or at least witness it.

Goku quickly turned super saiyan three, with Gohan turning super saiyan two. This was going to be the climatic battle that the universe had a front row seat to see.

Gohan was the one to make the first move. Gathering energy into his arm, he pulled back and threw it at Goku with all of his might. The fist connected with Goku's own fist. They seemed to freeze before both disappeared into the air in an instant.

The others watched in interest as Goku and Gohan, father and son, hero and villain went all at it in a magnificent duel to decide who was righteous.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: He's got the whole world in his hands

HAHAHAHA! I love cliffhangers! They just seem so….. Annoying! That's why I love them. But if you tell me what you think about what will happen in the fore coming battle and can guess who fights who, I promise a very fast update!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

__

Good is in the dictionary only to introduce the essence of evil (does anybody even like this or use this saying in their daily lives?)

A Cold Place Ch. 17- He's got the whole world in his hands.

Goku charged towards his son. He brought his fist back and hurled it at Gohan, who, it turn, went crashing down into the earth's crust. It just wasn't his day.

Gohan winced as he got up. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was stronger than his father. He knew it. Goku was doing something weird here. Sure, Goku was really powerful and highly skilled, but Gohan was stronger and knew almost every form of martial arts imaginable. This was uncanny. What the hard part was, was that Goku was uttering words under his breath every once in awhile. There was some trick that he was using.

Gohan shot out at Goku and his him the stomach with as much force as his own momentum, then flipped over and kicked him across the back. He was on the offensive again.

When Goku skidded to a halt, he stood up. Again, he whispered some words, then pulled a lock of hair out of his bangs. This caught Gohan's attention. And as he suspected, Goku instantly became stronger and faster when he disappeared and knocked Gohan across the street and into a building that collapsed on him. Goku stopped sensing Gohan's ki there, so sighed, thinking that his son was dead.

Vegeta watched from half a block away as Gohan was sent into a building. He saw Goku crying, it seemed. Vegeta was getting ready to go out to fight Goku, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Instantly, the surroundings changed.

Now he was back at Gohan's house. In the gravity room. He turned around to see Gohan at the machine that displayed the universe's techniques. Vegeta walked up to him, "Are you out of moves to use? That's hilarious! You're losing to your old man."

"Shut up, Vegeta," Gohan snapped, "Besides, I have plenty tricks left. Goku's using some sort of trick, and I think I have an idea what it is he's doing. I brought you here to tell me something, How important is hair to a saiyan?"

Vegeta looked at Gohan like he lost his damn mind, "A lot. A saiyan believes his hair to be a symbol of pride. Why do you ask?"

"Hold on." A few moments later Gohan stood strait laughing. He turned around and teleported him and Vegeta back to the school.

Goku was back to his group and was threatening Goten to go back to him since Gohan was now no more.

"He isn't going anywhere, and neither am I," Gohan said appearing in front of Goku.

Krillen gulped, "Goku, he's not gone."

"No, I'm not," Gohan turned to Goku, "Tell me if this rings a bell. The Pasis Sacrifice. An attack from Ovalon Greem. A power up technique that enables a fighter to increase his power level tremendously, but in order to do that it takes for the user to give up something treasured greatly. In your case, your hair. That's not enough of a power up to beat me though, so I have reason to believe something else is in the works. In other words, under that uniform of yours, Goku, is your tail. Regrown and still effective."

Goku gulped, then regained his composure, "Just because you know what it is, doesn't mean that you can beat me."

Gohan smirked, "Yes, it does. There are two main weaknesses in that technique. First, the technique only lasts five minutes. Second, and I bet you didn't know this, it makes your physical strength weakens each time you use it."

Goku frowned, "Let's just get back to the fight and we'll see who wins."

Aurora was feeling her arms weaken as she fought off the blast. Since Broly had shot off the blast, he had put much more energy into it. In fact, if Aurora defeats this blast, then he'll lose this battle. He already knew it. With all that he had left, he powered up the ball to his maximum.

Aurora roared in pain as her hands singed. This was getting too far. With a mighty yell, she transformed into her Legendary Super Saiyan form. With all of her strength, she grabbed the ball of energy and hurled it back at it's creator, who was too weak to block it.

"I hate you!" Gohan roared as he sent a flurry of punches into Goku's face. By then, Goku was still using the technique to make himself stronger and the punches barely did any damage. That fact enraged Gohan to no end. With a big amount of his energy, he thrust his arms forward, "This is really going to hurt, Goku. ATOM SPLITTER BALL!"

A black beam shot out of Gohan's hands and caught Goku square in the crest. For a moment all Goku did was just stand there frozen. But once the beam was absorbed, he started to shake uncontrollably and he landed on the ground with a thud. Goku tried to look for Gohan, but his sight went black. He was still conscious, but he had no sight at all. Then, it felt like he was having a heart attack. There was a splitting feeling in his chest.

Five Minutes Later

Gohan and Goku's Fight

All of a sudden Goku stopped twitching and all the pain left. He let out a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes and he could see again. But what he saw he didn't want to believe. In the air was Gohan holding a giant spirit bomb. Goku floated up to Gohan.

"That isn't going to work Gohan," said Goku, "I'm pure of heart. That thing will just bounce off of me and hit you again."

Gohan smirked, "Who said I was going to throw it? Remember what you did with Android 13? I'm going to absorb it."

"No…" Goku gulped. He started to race towards Gohan, but it was already too late. With a yell, Gohan absorbed the spirit bomb with ease. When the blinding light faded away, Gohan was glowing gold while being in Super Saiyan Three. Right at that moment, Gohan was a plague that there was no getting away from.

Author's note: Okay, I said that I would replace the "?" on Gohan's power level this chapter, and this is the strongest that he's gonna get. Excluding the Gem that doesn't work, I'm going to tell you his maximum. Followed by a reminder of Goku's power level.

Gohan:

Normal-14,700,000

SSJ1-19,300,000

SSJ2-28,000,000

SSJ3-33,700,000

Old Kai's Training-67,400,000

With Gem-?

Maximum-116,900,000 (With Absorbed spirit bomb)

Goku:

Normal-14,200

SSJ1-18,700,000

SSJ2-21,400,000

SSJ3-56,400,000

With Gem-65,400,000

Maximum-98,600,000 (The Pasis Sacrifice, by the way)

There it is.

Goku instantly Put his first two fingers to his head and used his instant transmission to teleport to the other side of the galaxy.

When Goku materialized to the planet he targeted for, he looked around to find Gohan there with his arms crossed. Goku went to another planet far away to find the same result. The same thing happened five more times. Goku was starting believe that there was no escaping his son from bringing his demise.

Orange Star High School

Goten had enough of all this standing around crap. He smirked evilly, as he pointed at Tien, Krillen, Chaotzu, and Yamcha, "Okay, enough of standing here. I want to fight right now. So, all of you shall fight me, Vegeta, and Radditz. Now."

Goku's team all sweat dropped. However, they all got in fighting positions and began to rise in the air as Goten, Radditz, and Vegeta did the same. All at once, they disappeared into thin air as they began to whiz around the air shooting ki blasts at each other. Goten, himself, was having the time of his life.

It took about five minutes for Goten, Radditz, and Vegeta to defeat Goku's allies. But his happiness was short lived when a fist struck the back of Goten's neck. Instantly, Goten was unconscious.

Future Trunks smirked at what he just did to one of the strongest fighters ion the opposite team. Radditz, Aurora, and Vegeta closed in to get revenge for the cheap shot done to their teammate, but in a flash Trunks flew up and struck his future self in the face. Trunks was in Super Saiyan Two in seconds and it was obvious that Trunks had claimed this battle for his. When it comes to saiyan instincts, no one cheap shots, and no one ever harms their teammate.

"DAMMIT! Quit following me!" Goku yelled at his son. He was scared now. He didn't even know that he was back on earth. He looked around to see Gohan still standing there, smirking.

Gohan laughed, "Okay, okay. Then stop running. I want my battle. This will be our last showdown. If you beat me, then I'll become little Mr. Obedient again. Back at home, fighting on your side once more. If I win, then I'm back to my own daily life. There is one more possibility, though. If I win, and you survive, then you leave me alone for the rest of your life and so do your comrades. Either way, it ends with this battle, got it?"

Goku numbly nodded, "How do we do this then?"

Gohan smiled, "That power up that you do made you weak. Now, the only thing that is stronger than normal is your ki. We do this the same way that me and Cell did. Remember? Two Kamehamehas. Going all out. Me against you."

Goku nodded once again. He brought up his arms and placed them to his side, as did Gohan. They started the wave at the exact same time.

"KA."

"KA."

"ME."

"ME."

"HA."

"HA."

"ME."

"ME."

"HA!"

"HA!"

The two blasts shot out of their hands and met in the middle. First, Goku's blast started to take over Gohan's due to how much more he knew about the kamehameha wave, also because he was its master, but Goku began to lose his lead. This was a standoff in power, and others were glad to see it.

End Chapter

Next Chapter- Arrival

Sorry so short. My girlfriend is coming over with some of her friends for some, um, yeah.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz. And right now, I'm pissed.

Good is in the dictionary only to introduce the essence of evil

A Cold Place Ch 18: Arrival

The whole universe was sitting front row for the largest fight ever seen. The energy that father and son was producing had not only lit up the sky, but had also made the earth look like a second sun. Planets far and wide were blinded by its intensity.

However, the feeling belonged only to the two fighters, Goku and Gohan. As the energy rushed from them and uncondensed, they each felt the pain that the struggle had on then. With Gohan's intense power, it would seem that he should win hands down, but that was not the case. Goku was pouring every ounce of his energy into the wave, also, he was feeding another technique into it.

Goku called out to the earth, asking it to give him the energy to beat his son. The regular spirit bomb. What was strange about it was that he was not forming a ball overhead like he always did, but he was letting it flow raw through his kamehameha wave. It was very dangerous to do, but it was something Goku had to do if he had a chance to win.

Vegeta smirked as he watched Goku's face twist in pain. He turned to Radditz, "I bet you a hundred zenny that Gohan destroys him in less than five minutes."

Radditz nodded, "I bet you ten minutes."

Aurora walked up to Vegeta, "I bet you that Goku's wave backfires and sucks out most of his energy, leaving him and his comrades to escape."

Vegeta smirked, thinking that Gohan would never allow that to happen, "Okay, what's the wager?"

Aurora grinned evilly, "If I win, me and my mate get your earth woman for a single night. If I lose, I give you and your mate myself for one night."

Vegeta cackled, "Now you know how to make a bet!"

Aurora laughed to herself. Either way, she would get some of that earth woman.

Future Gohan's Timeline

Future Gohan had woken up a few hours ago in his own time. The first thing he did was go up to Kami's Lookout. From there he went to a room that he had seen in the past timeline that Goku had used to talk to Broly. Surely enough, the room was still intact and he hear the whispers from Otherworld.

"GOKU SON!"

After he had yelled, there was a silence. For minutes on end he waited until he heard a response.

"Hello? Who is this?" Goku had asked.

Gohan smiled, "Hello, father. It's me, Gohan."

There was a dull silence for a few moments before Goku had answered, "Hey, Gohan. What did you want?"

"Well, I found a way to bring you back. Are you interested?" Gohan had asked.

"No, Gohan. I don't believe I can. Things are pretty interesting up here."

"Oh."

"Well, son. I have to go. Me and Vegeta are heading up to a tournament. We'll take to you soon." Goku's voice slowly faded away .

For a long moment, all Gohan could do was just stand there in silence. His hands trembled as he used all of his will power to concentrate on a single section on the wall. He soon fell to his knees, crying, "I HATE YOU, FATHER!"

Present Time

Ten Minutes after the bet

Goku and Gohan were still at it after all that time. Each were still straining to keep on their feet. Though one thing was certain. Goku was in way more pain than his son. Nonetheless, he pulled back his arms and thrust them out further, "HA!"

It was over before he knew it. Goku's blast went out of control an spiraled back towards himself. First, the wave reared backward and caught him in the chest. Then, burning his flesh, he was thrown into the ground. His bones were crushed, but was still alive when the blast subsided. His face was bloody and there was no chance of him getting up for the fight. Goku, earth's veteran hero, had been defeated.

Aurora smirked, "I won. Your mate is mine, Vegeta."

Vegeta shook his head, "It didn't steal his power. It just utterly defeated him. We both tie. So, what do we do now?"

Aurora smirked, "Well, You and your mate get me the first night, then we get her the next."

They both nodded and Radditz looked at them like they lost their damn minds, "Horny idiots."

Gohan floated down to the broken body of Goku. He searched his father until he had found what he was looking for. Grabbing his father's senzu beans, he ate one and put one into his father's mouth. Moments later, Gohan was back in top shape and so was Goku. Gohan glared at his father.

Goku frowned, "Why did you save me? I thought you hated me."

Gohan smirked, "You thought right, for once. I hate every living fiber of you. However, there are a thousand saiyans here now that are trying to destroy this planet. In fact, they should be landing in about ten minutes. Get the fighters here that are your responsibility out of my team's way. You're not needed anymore.

Gohan began to fly away when Goku yelled, "What about my senzu beans?"

"They're mine now," was all Gohan said.

Trunks was having a hard time. He already had three broken ribs and a broken leg. All that Future Trunks had was some sprains, a bloody nose, and a busted lip. It seemed that this wasn't going to last much longer. Trunks pulled his fist back and thrusted it towards Future Trunks.

At fist, the punch didn't look like it was going to land, but Trunks' saiyan rage kicked in at the last moment, enhancing his strength and his speed. The punch hit him in the face, and cracked his jaw before the fist even touched.

Future Trunks was sent deep into the earth, almost reaching the mantle. The tables were turning very fast. Yet, Future Trunks would not give up. He deserved this. He was the better Trunks. He had to show Vegeta that he was the better son. He deserved it. He had been through so much. In his real timeline, all was gone. All the warriors were dead. Killed by the androids. The earth was in it's last stage. Soon, even the planet would be no more. All that he had left was his mother, who was sick and dying in her death bed. He deserved more. That same sentence kept going though his mind. He has been there for both sets of androids. He came back and killed Frieza. He stood up against Cell when no one else could at the time. He was killed, and came back. He went back to his timeline and killed the two androids that plagued the earth. Hell, he even killed Cell, the one from his timeline anyway. There, he was the last saiyan left. This little kid had nothing. Is nothing. He joined the evil side the minute he had seen Gohan. Though they may not seem evil, Gohan was not on Goku's team. So they must be the bad guys. Goku was pure. He was the essence of good. And Gohan wanted no part of that. So Gohan was evil. No doubt about it. Sure, Goku's family wasn't the best. They had their problems. But what family hasn't? There are so many families that have been so much worse. Gohan had no right to leave. However, he did. That was what made him evil. When Trunks had joined Gohan, that made him evil, too. The younger version of himself had no right to be the son of Vegeta. He, himself, was the only one who should stand at Vegeta's side. Sure, this Vegeta was not the same one that he had. His Vegeta was cold hearted. He didn't care for anyone. This Vegeta had room in his heart for his family. That was what he wanted. He had to win this. He deserved it.

Future Trunks flew out of the hole only to be hit in the face with a ki blast. Though it didn't hurt him, it did shock him. And he did not like to be shocked, "Alright you little brat. Here is how it goes. I know that you aren't in your strongest form. Get to your strongest so we can finish this once and for all."

Trunks merely smirked and transformed into his mystic form, which he was able to do since he had received Elder Kai's training. Future Trunks laughed because he thought that Trunks had no power left. However, he didn't laugh when Trunks phased out of sight, then reappeared when he felt several small punches hit him in the arms, face , and stomach. This couldn't be happening was the thought that went through Future Trunks' head.

Supreme Kai's Planet

Elder Kai clicked his boots together with glee. This was the most interesting fight that he had ever seen as watcher of the universe. People these days were just always too much talk. But not this, this was the most awesome fight in all history. Future against present. This was incredible.

Earth

Peppertown

Crowds were all around the same block that held the giant television screen. The program that was on beheld the fight between the devils and angels. They were urging on the elder of the two fighters. Not by name, of course, but as the guy who died once in the Cell Games. In these two, they figured his to be the devil, though. His face was cold and evil. The look in his eyes were of pure hatred towards the other fighter. No angel was capable of the. He was going to lose. They already knew that. He was evil. And good always beat evil. That was how it was. No exceptions. That did not apply here though. They were saiyans. That balance never applied to them. All that mattered in a fight between saiyans was that if you were smarter and stronger, then you were going to be the winner. Plus, Future Trunks was a lot older than his younger self. He had more experience. That was his edge.

Vegeta, Radditz, Aurora, and Goten were still watching this fight. It was just too good. The three adult were still making their naughty bets when Goten came into the picture.

"Hey, guys," Goten said, "I want to make a bet in this. One like yours."

Aurora looked down at him and giggled, " I think you're too young. Me and you will make bets when you're older."

Goten growled, "No, I'll make you a bet right now. I bet that Trunks will be him, but become exhausted by the end. If I win, then you teach me everything about sex in twp years. That also includes demonstrations."

Aurora sweat dropped, as well as the other adults. Radditz was going to beat his little nephew up one day. He just knew it. Though, he did smirk to himself, know that his nephew was indeed a saiyan at heart.

Aurora was the one to start talking, " Okay, if that's how you want it. If you lose, then you have to videotape every sex experience that I have fort the next year,"

Aurora put out her hand, and Goten took it gratefully. Their bets were weird, but not weird enough for a saiyan. Their bets were always sexual. But also secret. Gohan must never find out about this.

Future Trunks stopped in mid air, " Okay, time to stop this. This is the deal. Just like Goku and Gohan. One last blast, winner takes all. Okay?"

Trunks smirked, "Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three! Alpha Omega ion splitter!"

"Buster Cannon!"

The two blasts collided just like Gohan and Goku's, but it moved along much faster. Due to the mystic form, Trunks was able to put more power in, and Future Trunks was swallowed by Trunks' blast. It was over. With no power left, Trunks slowly descended and landed on his butt. Goten, who was laughing gleefully, sat beside him, as dis a scowling Radditz, a happy Vegeta, and a bummed Aurora. They all patted Trunks on the shoulder and awaited for Gohan's return.

They didn't have to wait long before Gohan made it back in mint condition. Soon, they were all in the same health as him. Then, they disappeared just as the saiyan ship landed. It was time for them to prepare their strategy. Goku and the other can hold them off for a little while. They left the bag of senzu on the ground for Goku to give to the others.

Saiyan Ship

Royal chambers

"Master, we have arrived. What course of action shall we take?" asked the royal advisor.

The leader smirked in the shadows, " Send all fleets out to destroy. There are power readings indicating very strong beings here. Seek and destroy. Most of the readings indicate saiyans, play a few earthlings. Though they are powerful, they will not be enough to defeat our troops. The strongest have already disappeared, so take caution out there. Godspeed and move fast."

"Yes, sire."

Goku had already found the senzu beans and handed them out to his remaining teammates. They now sat there waiting for the war to begin. Goku didn't know much about them, but he heard Gohan when he said that they were saiyans. And by their power levels, there were hundreds, and they were all super saiyans. Weather they liked it or not, the war was starting. Their best warriors were Goku and Broly. This was going to be hell.

The doors opened and a blinding light pored out, which could only be super saiyans. All of mankind was at risk.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: An Endless Sea of Gold

A/N: Okay, I know that it isn't long, but I can explain. I promised you a long chapter. And my usual chapters are like 12 or 13 pags long. This one shows 10 pages. Now I promised that I would make it long and I originally did. The first time I wrote it, it was 37 pages long, then my computer shut down with the only save spot at page 3. Then I got mad. Eventually, I made another one 17 pages long, but once again, power gave out, and I was stuck at page three. So, this one I made short cause I'm tired. Sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Gggg

Hey, I'm tired of line breakers, so Gggg line breaker

Gggg

Author's Note: I know, long time, huh? Sorry, but things have been bad lately. My girlfriend's mother found out that her daughter isn't a virgin anymore. She made sure that we only have 15 minutes on the phone a day, and we can't see each other on the weekends anymore. So, we can only spend time together at school, but now she's cooling down. I'm getting to talk on the phone longer, so in due time, things will be back to normal. Don't worry.

Gggg

Author's Note 2: Look, if you want to read good fanfic like this one, then read the ones on my favorites. They are what I think are the best of the best. Read them!

Gggg

A Cold Place Ch 19: An Endless Sea of Gold

Trunks shifted uneasily. Everyone was being so calm as a thousand super saiyans were on the earth. That couldn't be good. But even Gohan was working on his techniques slowly. The earth could be destroyed very easily. Didn't that scare them? Gohan and Vegeta were in the Gravity Room, and the others were lounging about in the living room. And Trunks knew that they wouldn't listen to him, and he already tried to confront Vegeta and Gohan, but the gravity was too high for him to handle. When he looked at them, it seemed as if they were on the moon with its gravity. They were insanely strong. It would just be best to ask later, It was just so damn annoying!

Gggg

"Dammit!" yelled Gohan as he punched a hole into the ground. Vegeta took a quick glance at him, then went back to looking at the technique machine. He was worried that Gohan was going to do something stupid. The boy kept on rambling about some guy by the name of Felita. He knew the name, but it just wasn't clicking. Seriously, it was starting to piss him off.

"Gohan, shut up," Vegeta said with a voice full of annoyance, "Who the hell is Felita?"

"A saiyan that nearly killed me during the war. Before I met the super saiyan in space. I had just defeated an infamous dictator and was feeling kinda weak. I was new to space, so I found all creatures weak. And when Felita found me, he easily took control of the battle. By the end, I was let go on account of his mercy. I thought that he won only because of my previous battle. I was wrong. I ran into him a month later, at full health. The result were the same. He just had to use both hands that time. I have no true measure of his power, but I do know one thing. He's not the leader. Just the general at best. I felt the leader. By saiyan govern, the strongest is the leader. That is going to prove very difficult for us. We truly have no idea of the outcome that is in store for us."

Vegeta remembered the name now. Felita. He was believe to be the Legendary Super Saiyan before Broly came. Born a third class warrior. Then, he developed a way to better train himself. A sick way, though. He would blast holes into his stomach repeatedly, then go into the tank. It was a year after he started doing that when he was finally caught. He had been exiled by his own request. Needless to say, if it wasn't his request, then there would have been the death of every saiyan right then. This was trouble.

The two saiyans got back to work. They would need it. Gohan had his job to do, but Vegeta was helping because he still didn't have the courage to tell Bulma about the bet he lost. It wasn't going to be secret very long, he figured, because Aurora had this smile every time Bulma walked into the room. Bulma couldn't ever have the chance to detect it, but when she was around Aurora, Aurora began to get real odorous around her nether lips. Aurora really didn't seem the lesbian type, but she appeared to grow quite fond of his woman. Vegeta smirked at the thought of having both Aurora and Bulma at the same time. This was very interesting.

Gggg

Four Hours Later

Gggg

The door to the Gravity Room opened with a hiss as Gohan and Vegeta exited. Both of them looked pretty confidant and both looked like there was no worry in their world. Instantly, it set a mood of peace among the rest of the team, which they didn't have. They seemed to be in a state of panic. Really, who would be so calm if the world was at risk? This was the question that Videl had asked Gohan when the team had returned home. She herself only stayed on the battlefront up until she defeated Android 18. After that, Gohan had told her telepathically to return to the house and grab the contact lenses. She was on her way back when she was intersepted by her team members. Since then, all she had to do was wait. That wasn't easy, so she ended up playing games on the Playstation with Goten. Back to the matter, she asked Gohan about why they were so peaceful.

Gohan laughed, "What do we have to worry about?"

Radditz slapped his forehead, "This planet could be destroyed! I don't really mind that. I hate this place! But what I do mind is that there are eight people on this mudball that I do care about. There myself, for example. And then there's Vegeta, Aurora, Trunks, Goten, Videl, Bulma, and you! If this planet is gone, then so are my friends., If you keep laughing, then I'll take you out myself!"

Gohan laughed as hard as he could, "Nothing can harm this planet. I made sure of it. This planet is indestructible. A wish that was granted by the dragon a few years ago. We are all safe for now. The only way for everyone to die is if all the saiyans were to come and destroy each person at a time. Haven't you noticed that there are no more earthquakes? No more hurricanes. No more disasters that harmed the planet. Don't you notice how clear the seas were? How much cooler the earth is now?" There was a silence, "Earth is no longer in any danger. I have used the dragonballs to wrap my arms around this planet. It is cooler on this planet due to the greenhouse gasses minimizing. The atmosphere has no pollution. This earth is indestructible."

There was still a silence throughout the whole group. No one could predict what would happen next. Until …..

"ASSHOLE!"

"JERK!"

"MONSTER!"

"MORON!"

"IDIOT!"

"BASTARD!"

"DUMBSHIT!"

Gohan blinked, "Ow. That hurts. But may I ask what I did to deserve this? I say that I have the planet protected and I get put down. That's rude."

Goten punched the controller, which destroyed it completely, "Why didn't you tell us this? We have been worried about this for nothing. Then you come out and tell us that we've been safe all along? Dipshit!"

Bulma was off the whole time, deep in thought. It was several minutes before she gave into a question to Gohan, " How are people able to mine and chop down trees still?"

Gohan laughed, " Only you could figure that out. Sure, they can, but in about an hour they will all grow back, full as ever."

Radditz frowned, "So, in a situation, like saiyans coming to destroy earth, if they destroyed it, then it will come back in an hour?"

"Yes," Gohan said.

Videl slapped her forehead, "Will the people come back with it?"

Gohan froze. Staring at the wall seemed the cool thing to do at the moment. In fact, if you didn't stare at something, you were so uncool that even the nerds would look like jocks. But here in this room, Gohan chose the wall for a very good reason, "Shit."

Gggg

Gohan and his team flew towards the saiyans at breakneck speeds. In such a hurry, they forgot that Gohan even knew the Instant Transmission technique. It was a time of crisis. They all just hoped that Goku and his crew was still doing good against them. It was the earth's people that was at stake.

Gggg

Supreme Kai's planet

Gggg

Elder kai was adding marshmallows to his hot coco. Hot coco just didn't seem good without marshmallows. It just bothered him. Marshmallows required. That should been on the side of his hot coco cup. When he put those marshmallows in that cup, they were more than just marshmallows, they were the things that made him feel important. Like those marshmallows were the key to all things great.

Everybody had something like that. Even if it was ridiculous like marshmallows. For Supreme Kai, it was fishing and watching over earth. For Goku, it was fighting a worthy opponent. For Gohan, though, had many things like that.

First, there was his friends. They always were willing to help him when he needed it. It wasn't often that he did need help, but that wasn't important. They wee there no matter what.

Second, was his achieved power. He had worked many years of his life to be the best. To be there for his friends. That had never changed. Except he had new friends now. He didn't really have friends before. They were his father's. Though, he really didn't know why Goku ever had friends. Goku was not a good friend or father. Always leaving or always fighting. Sure, Gohan fought, but he was always at their side.

Third, and most important to Gohan, was his planet. There was so many things that he loved about it. For days, he would hover over the city just to watch the people. Also, he would walk through the forests just to be one with nature. Earth was the most beautiful planet, and Gohan knew it.

Supreme Kai knew all this. And as he watched the war from high above, he prayed that nothing happened to Gohan's friends or the people on it. That would trigger Gohan's anger. That was not a good idea.

Gggg

Earth

The Battlefield

Gggg

Gohan and the others landed on the ground with such a force that it stopped the whole battle and everyone looked on at them. Each warrior stood proud, well from Gohan's side at least. They other saiyans were a little uneasy. Even Goku's group, who were all battle worn. The humans were barely staying alive, and the saiyans were running low on energy. Not to mention that there were still hundreds of rogue saiyans left.

Gohan smirked and gave the sign to attack. In moment, handfuls of saiyans were being destroyed as Vegeta, Aurora, Goten, Radditz, Trunks, and Videl shot huge blasts of energy in all directions.

Gohan had no intention to just destroy saiyans with ki though. In fact, he had chosen a more direct approach. And he was loving it. Goku's team had frozen in horror as they watched Gohan thrust his fist through stomachs, snap necks, and rip off the limbs from his enemies with a gleeful smile on his face. Blood splattered around as Gohan pulled off a saiyans head, bones cracked under the pure pressure, and organs littered the ground as he ripped apart whole bodies.

Gggg

Earth

Inside Saiyan Ship

Gggg

The door hissed open and the light flooded into the dark throne room. Still, it was still extremely dark. All that could be seen was a discarded robe on the floor next to the bed. The Royal Advisor slowly entered the chamber.

"Master, there are new fighters on the battlefield. Our army is being massacred. We are down to one half of our army so far. And the killing is not going down at all. We need to know what to do. What are your orders?"

There was a voice from somewhere in the dark, "We fight harder. Keep the lieutenants in the ship. They are our strongest."

The Royal Advisor grew worried, "Shouldn't we just evacuate? This planet isn't very important to us. We could always come bac with more men from our home world. Just a suggestion, sir."

There was a growl, followed by a sigh, "Do you have any idea who is out there? Can't you feel him? Prince Vegeta. He's here. And if we just leave, then he may decide to leave. This is our one chance to kill that worm. We stay. We fight on."

"Yes, Master."

Gggg

Supreme Kai's Planet

Gggg

Supreme Kai had been watching the one only know as Master or Leader. Even in the dark, Supreme Kai could see him clear as day. A tall, bulky saiyan with a mighty mane of hair. Scars running all over his face. Truly, the guy scared the hell out of the Supreme Kai.

Once Supreme Kai had heard the Leader's orders, he ran to his meditating spot and focused on Vegeta's energy.

Gggg

Inside Vegeta's head

During the battle

Gggg

Vegeta's mind was a complete frenzy. Same with every battle. His mind closed off to his own logic and he let the saiyan instincts control him. He was joyful. Killing strong opponents was what he did best and it let him let out all of his frustrations. And it surprisingly felt better when he was on the side of good. No guilt. These saiyans were going to kill then. That was okay with him. Just all the easier to kill them and get back to training to stand up better in his spars with the brat.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt an intruder in his mind. His mind stopped cold, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

There was laughter echoing throughout his mind, "Don't be so rude, Vegeta. It's Supreme Kai. Look, I'm here to warn you. The leader of the saiyans is here to kill you. He doesn't care that his army is being killed. He just wants you dead. Trust me, he has the power to do it."

"Oh great," Vegeta said sarcastically, "Thanks, now go. Get out of my mind."

Gggg

The Battlefield

Gggg

Vegeta smirked as he felt the kai leave his mind. Now he could really get back to the battle. Vegeta spotted a bunch of saiyans running away from him that were just in his range, causing him to smirk.

"BIG!"

The saiyans ran faster. They have heard this come from him one too many times.

"Bang!"

Sweat grew on their foreheads. This was really not good.

"ATTA-"

Vegeta growled. He felt the intruder in his mind again. Screaming and cursing, All he really wanted to do was kill some saiyans. Was that really so bad!

Gggg

During the Battle

Inside Vegeta's Head

Yet Again….

Gggg

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD AGAIN SUPREME KAI!" Vegeta yelled.

There was an eerie response that did not come from Supreme Kai, "So, you're working for a god, huh? Nice to know we're hated."

Vegeta growled, "Who are you?"

"Don't you know Vegeta? You threw me out of Planet Vegeta in your father's absence."

Vegeta thought back to when he was a kid. Him and his sister, Zasha, had taken their father's command when he went to talk to Frieza about a new trade mission. During their place of power, Vegeta had sent a potential super saiyan to a far away planet in fear of him trying to take over as king.

Shortly after, his father was killed along with the entire planet. Zasha was on the planet, too. Vegeta quickly put those memories back where they came from. He didn't need to be remembering them during a battle.

"Get out of my mind Canker!"

"Why, yes, your majesty. In a few hours, your mind will no longer exist anyway."

Gggg

Earth

The Battlefield

Gggg

Once again, Vegeta felt the intruder leave his body. However, he was still pissed off over the whole encounter. Charging a huge blast, he flung it at five saiyans, killing them all instantly.

Gggg

Gohan, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Everywhere he went, he left nothing but blood behind. Even now, there were crushed skulls and limbs littered everywhere. This was not evil or too extreme to him. This was very common in a world full of war. And Gohan had seen many of these planets. This kind of fighting just freed his soul.

Gggg

Videl was blasting every saiyan that she had seen so far, but now she was just watching Gohan. Normally, she would be disgusted by such a sight, but being a half saiyand and also having a bond with Gohan, she was so happy that he was having fun.

Gggg

Aurora watched her sensei go at it. Personally, she couldn't stand it. It was bringing back too many memories. Her past was coming back way too soon. All those people she had killed when she had first transformed, all dead in a matter of moments. Aurora turned away just so she wouldn't be able to see what he was doing, though she still respected him fully.

Gggg

Goku had to sit down as his eyes carried too many tears for him to see right. He never taught Gohan this kind of fighting, This was too primitive. This was not his son killing countless saiyans. This was a heartless monster. He swore that he would never try to kill his son again, that he would never seek him out, and so shall he do. He no longer wanted ANYTHING to do with his son.

Gggg

Gohan didn't notice the eyes watching him. He didn't notice the sun setting. He didn't notice the crows flying high over the battlefield. He didn't even notice the doors to the saiyan ship on for him. All he noticed was that there were no more saiyans to kill. Except the single saiyan that he had by the skull, and the one that Broly had. Each of the two powerful saiyans glared at each other as the crushed the rogues heads at the same time.

Gggg

Goku's team had regrouped and decided that they were so weak at the moment, that they would go home and recharge. They were useless against the remaining saiyans in the ship. So, they packed up and went on their way, only to return when they were rested or if the battle was still going on.

Gggg

Gohan's group gathered as well. All of them were pretty contempt except for Aurora. Gohan smiled and laid his hand onto her shoulder. She looked back at him and smiled.

Vegeta stepped up, "Did you have fun, Gohan?"

"Yeah, got a little carried away, I know." Gohan said with a flush coming to his face.

Videl smiled, "Still think we're ready for the remaining?"

"Yes," was all Gohan said.

Gohan was too busy looking at Goten, who was staring at the wasted ruins that was the battlefield. So many lives lost in one day. No matter who you were, this was a tragedy. Gohan walked over to him, "Feeling bad?"

"No." was what Goten's response was.

Gohan looked at his little brother curiously, "Then what is it?"

Goten finally opened his eyes, "I was saying a prayer for the loss of our fellow race. They didn't deserve this. I just wish that our home planet was never destroyed. We could have been a very rich and great race."

"True, if I had my way, me and you would be on our home planet, with our race all around us. But we can't do that, so we are stuck with the few that we have."

Goten nodded, "If we are going to continue, then we'll need senzu beans."

Gohan smiled, "already got them."

Vegeta stepped up, "Then let's have them. We have to end this shit!"

Gggg

Inside the Saiyan Ship

Throne Room

Gggg

There was a maniacal laughter in the dark corridor, "So, you think that you could change all that, kid? I really wonder what you would do if you were back in time. Yes, what a real challenge that would be!"

Gggg

Supreme Kai's Planet

Gggg

Supreme Kai scowled, "Elder, I must rest. I think something is about to happen that will change this world forever. Or destroy it."

Elder Kai looked up from his hot coco with the marshmallows in it, "Right." And then he took a sip from that hot coco.

Gggg

Earth

Saiyan Ship Doors

Gggg

Gohan wiped his forehead, "You guys all ready?"

There were nods.

"Then, let's go." Gohan said as he led them all inside the ship.

Gggg

End Chapter

New Chapter: All Marshmallows Grow Soggy

Gggg

Till Next Time


	20. Chapter 20

****

Disclaimer- Domo, arigato, Mr. Roboto! Don't own DBZ. Go me Go me.

Gggg

Hey, gggg space breaker

Gggg

A Cold Place Ch 20: All Marshmallows Grow Soggy

gggg

Upon moments of entering, Gohan and his friends were surrounded six saiyans. Each one was extremely powerful, and the group surmised them to be the generals. The last six saiyans left save for their leader. This was going to be fun!

Gggg

Supreme Kai's planet

Gggg

Elder kai was watching the battle being set down on Earth. He had never seen such a interesting battle before. If only he still had some marshmallows for his hot coco. All he had left was cold coco with soggy marshmallows that more resembled clouds. He sighed. Was this the fate of his life? To rule over everything, and not able to get even what he cared about? No, he deserved more! He deserved some damn marshmallows!

"Young one," he yelled, trying to call to his younger version, "Get over here, sonny!"

He waited for several minutes before Kibito came walking by.

"Sorry, Elder," Kibito said with sweat running down his face, "The Supreme Kai is still getting his rest. He asked not to be disturbed. He also informed me that there was going to be a big change in this universe soon if his assumptions were correct, and he wanted you to enjoy these while they last."

Kibito held out a packet of hot coco with marshmallows. Elder kai looked at them without moving for a while before reaching out a shaking hand to grab them. All the while, he kept his eyes on the eyes of Kibito.

"Do you know what this means, Guardian?" Elder Kai asked.

Kibito shook his head worriedly. He really had no idea what was going to happen. But he was afraid as if he was going to disappear suddenly. There was nothing that would surprise him, but there were plenty of threats that could kill him. That was what worried him. There was the chance that something unpredictable, and he would be unprepared. Though, he had the suspicion that pretty soon, he wouldn't exist. None of them would. He hit himself. He just had to make himself depressed.

"Dumbass!" he spat to himself.

Elder Kai raised his eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Nothing," replied Kibito.

Elder Kai just huffed. He knew what was going to happen. It was just a feeling. Waving it off as a normal thing, he ripped open the last package of hot coco with marshmallows that he would ever taste.

Gggg

Earth

The Lookout

Gggg

Dende looked out onto the earth. His earth. The one that he was brought to, and the one he had come to love greatly. He loved to listen to the winds spread across the planet. He loved how rich the seas had gotten with its crystal clear water. The animals were so different from the ones on Namek. There was deer, bears, wolves, tigers, and all others. But most intriguing, was the humans.

Many different cultures, interacting with each other. Not always positively, but somehow good always overcame evil. The good guys always win. A catchy little phrase that the earthlings had. But one thing worried him. What if it was evil against evil. He knew Gohan was evil. That was clear. He took lives. But Gohan was still his friend. Don't be worried that. He still cared deeply for the half saiyan. Never mistake that, but the kid was just too dangerous for his own good.

Gggg

Earth

The Battleground

Gggg

Gohan smiled very insanely as he looked at the group of rogue saiyans. Each one he seemed to know. Not intimately, of course, but he had seen them, felt them, sensed them all through his adventures in space.

Most people would not care much about his adventures in space compared to his other battles if the had heard the tale of his life. Maybe they would see it as another chapter of the book. Like no one really cared for Garlic Jr. But that had made him mature greatly, just as space had.

Gggg

Flashback

Gohan

Age of 14

Gggg

Gohan was training in the spaceship when a loud message rang into the speakers.

"INTRUDER, YOU ARE IN THE PROVINCE OF FLIKRA MARA. PREPARE TO BE DOCKED AND IMPRISIONED."

Gohan smiled and walked to the intercom, pressing the talk button, "Excuse me, is the king powerful or an intellect?"

A buzzing was heard, "HE IS VERY POWERFUL. NOW BE READY TO BE IMPRISIONED. WE ARE DOCKING NOW."

The ship was forced to allow entrance and guards surrounded, followed by a tall man with a silken cape flowing behind him. Muscles bulged from his arms and chest and his aura was skyrocketing, making Gohan smile greatly. This was going to give him a workout.

Gohan disappeared in a matter of seconds, only the king could have made his movements visible, He watched as Gohan went all around the room and grabbing hold of the guards, then made for the king. Once all of the guards and king was a hold, then Gohan used instant transmission to take them to a deserted planet.

Gggg

The king's jaw hit the ground at not only being transported, but he watched as the little boy destroyed his elites easily. Could this child be as powerful as him? Quite doubtful, but possible.

It took Gohan less than a minute to get rid of the filthy guards. Now, with a glare, he turned his eyes to the king. Taking a slow, intimidating pace, he made his way for the prey in his sights. Not that he was barbaric, but it had been so long since he had eaten, and the saiyans were known for eating their best kill. What can he say? It was tradition.

When Gohan was but five steps from the king, the battle started. Using his speed, the king phased out of sight to get behind Gohan, then tried to throw a punch at the small child's head. Gohan, using his reflexes, ducked, and turned around to punch the king in his stomach. The fist was blocked, and a fist was caught heading towards his face. When the king pulled away, he looked at his throbbing hand in horror. This boy was very powerful. While he was preoccupied, Gohan formed a very powerful ki blast and sent it through the king's ribcage. The king was not out however, when he formed his own ki blast that mixed with his blood. His species' most powerful technique.

Thrusting his arm out, he shouted, "Blood of Papa Legba!"

Gohan watched as the seemingly slow moving attack moved towards him. He did not take this lightly, however, but he still stood his ground. He prepared for the attack that he so much hated and despised. The one he had sworn never to use, but now that word was taken back forever. He needed this attack, "Ka…..Me…..Ha…..ME………..HA!"

The two blast hit each other, Gohan's easily overpowering the king's, whose blast was swallowed up by Gohan's blast along with him. The king cried out in pain as parts of his body was ripped apart. He knew his time was up. Gohan had won, and he was stronger for it.

Gggg

End Flashback

New Flashback

Gohan

Age 14

Gggg

It had been several months since the king had tried to arrest him, and there had been many more opponents. The didn't ever find Gohan, though. Gohan looked for them. His practice. In all his battles in space, he had only lost two. One was to a saiyan, and the other he was about to lose, even though he was more powerful than the tyrant.

Gggg

Gohan landed on a planet for more supplies. Finding that the planet had a market place, he decided to go all out. Upon reaching the town, a shadowed figure approached him and asked a word from him. Gohan followed the figure to a large building, decorated with rubies and gold. It was extraordinary. But real beauty awaited inside as Gohan was taken to a bedchamber. Inside, a goddess awaited for his arrival. She knew of his reputation and his image from her brother's detail, who had been the only saiyan to ever defeat him. She, herself was a saiyan, only half, though. Her mother was a saiyan, but her father was from a race in the southern galaxy. A king. A king who gave this planet to her once she proved herself worthy. She wasn't of great strength, like her mother's race, but she had a very high intellect. And she was also considered very sexy and exotic. She, herself had many sex slaves, and this new saiyan would be her next one. She knew that she couldn't make him, but she did know that he would come willingly once she gave him a free sample

Gggg Gohan was waiting on the bed like the cloaked man told him, who said that the food and supplies were on their way. He had been waiting roughly ten minutes when the door opened and in came the queen wearing nothing. Gohan quickly became aroused as her watched her breasts bounce when she made her way to him with a seductive walk. Her figure was extremely fit and her tail made him shiver. He couldn't, or wouldn't, do anything as she lowered herself to the floor, and pulled at his pants. Once she got them off, she smirked and lowered her mouth onto him. Gohan gasped as her felt the warm fluid of her saliva around his member. After a few minutes of that, the queen stood up and lowered herself onto him, letting out a long moan. Pulling herself up, then lowering back down, made them both quake with pleasure. Soon, Gohan lost himself entirely, grabbing her and flipping her over and taking her at his monstrous pace.

Once Gohan had came, he realized his mistake and his weakness. He pulled out of her with a squeaking sound, then grabbed his clothes and raced out of there into the marketplace. Quickly, he grabbed all the needed supplies, and raced for his spaceship. He took off immediately, leaving behind a shameful defeat.

Gggg

End Flashback

Gohan

Earth

The Battlefield

Gggg

Gohan glared at the memory, then at the brother of that girl. This was going to be enjoyable to reclaim that defeat. This was more personal than anyone had ever known. Or ever will.

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Radditz Vs. Rikaro

Gggg

A/N- I know this is short, and lacks any real plot, but this was a build up chapter for the fight. There will be seven more chapters for this story. Each one contains a main battle. Though, this story is close to closing, but worry not. There are still two more stories to come from this, so be happy, please! Well, I have to go. Till next time!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: One little monkey was jumping on the bed. He fell off and bumped his head. Mama called the doctor, and the doctor said, "No more monkeys stealing Dbz."

Gggg

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back and in full swing. Since my girlfriend is gone, I have lots of free time, not to mention that this is spring break. I would like some long reviews from ya'll this time. Tell me what you think of this chapter, then tell me what you think of the story over all. I want to know, there are so many people that I want to please. Please do that for me.

Also, I got a review recently. It asked if I had yahoo messenger, cause he wanted to chat and talk about my story, among other things. I encourage this. My yahoo messenger id is saiyancody2000. I want all my reviewers to get to know me, as I want to get to know them. Especially the girl reviewers( lol, what can I say? I'm still a guy who loves to talk to the girls!) So, please add me, be sure to tell me which reviewer you are, though, and I'll be more than happy to talk to you. Lates, GothicGohan.

Gggg

Gggg

Hey, here's a poem that I made about a month ago. I think that it fits for this chapter, tell me what you think

__

THE IMMORTAL MIND

The darkness surrounds me inside

Infinite places to hide

The mind is the portal

In the mind of the immortal

Body is the lever

Mind going forever

The passage is the portal

In the mind of the immortal

It possesses no fears

Taking away all fear

The passage is the portal

In the mind of the immortal

It's the mind of the mortal

Which possesses no portal

No space at all

Only the Immortal

Gggg

A Cold Place Ch 21: Radditz Vs. Rikaro

gggg

Rikaro was of large build, much like Nappa. The brains like him, too. From the very little time that Gohan and the others, they had already observed that he was very thick-headed, and all he had interested in was fighting. Yes, much like Nappa. There was one large difference, though, and that was the fact that Rikaro was much, much more powerful than Nappa.

With jet-black hair that reached down to his shoulder, his uneven teeth, and his scarred face, he proved to be very ugly and intimidating. The giant had battle armor that resembled Radditz's when he first landed on Earth. Then, to top it all off, he had his tail wrapped around his waist.

He was the one to step up first, which probably meant that he was the weakest. That was cool to Gohan's group, though. Any one of them could probably take him, but Radditz wanted it most of all. There was a scowl on his face that could only mean that he knew this saiyan. That was not a good thing. When a saiyan fought with his emotions, especially anger, then there would be a lot of destruction. Now that you know what happens when a fight like that breaks out, try to imagine what is going on right now.

Radditz was throwing off a very angry aura that made everyone's skin crawl. A person's aura displays their emotions, as well as their intentions. Like a mirror for the soul. Radditz's "mirror" showed that he was outraged, not to mention that his intentions were murderous. No one dared to stop him when he stepped forward to meet the challenge of Rikaro.

Rikaro, on the other hand, had an aura of humor. He was delighted that Radditz was so mad. Yeah, they obviously knew each other. And Rikaro's aura also showed that his intentions were to kill Radditz, but slowly and painfully. He erupted in golden flames, then transcended to the next level of super saiyan. Super saiyan 2. That made the cruelty of his aura grow even more wicked. He opened his battle stance and was ready for Radditz to attack him.

Whether he had ever gone super saiyan three before or not, Radditz didn't really remember, nor did he care. Now, pushing his power to it's very limits, he was a super saiyan three. He smirked, knowing that it was enough to finish the deeds that he had in store for Rikaro. Like a well-trained warrior, he was already visualizing the fight, so he stayed at least five steps ahead of his opponent.

Rikaro laughed, "Are you ready?"

Radditz growled, "Now more than ever."

With their lightning fast movements, the two disappeared into the air, leaving behind shockwaves all along the way. Each one of the saiyans that weren't in the fight moved their heads in every direction that the two fighters went. This was an okay fight, for all of their tastes. But it wasn't the most impressive fight to behold, seeing as they were all much stronger than them. This was like watching babies fight over some toy compared to their own powers and abilities.

One of the saiyans turned to Vegeta, "I hope you are all stronger than this, or things will be pretty boring."

Vegeta let out a low chuckle, "You have no idea."

There was growls coming from everyone, then they returned to watching Radditz and Rikaro fight to the death.

Gggg

Gohan's House

Gggg

Bulma looked around. There was nothing to do except wait for the battle to finish. That was making her crazy. How can some be calm when all they can do is hope that everything is going to be okay? She did hope, but she dare not pray. If she did, then Dende would hear her, then he would know where Gohan lived. The god had been known for spending days at a time, trying to find this house. Every time he tried, things went fuzzy and he would get really weak. That freaked all of the warriors out, but later found out from Gohan himself that it was all due to Gohan making a wish on the dragonballs.

It was crazy. Bulma thought of when Gohan was a little boy and he landed on Master Roshi's. Such a young and innocent little boy, with dreams of being an orthopedist. Then came the terrible Radditz. Well, terrible then. Now that she knew him as a person, he was really sweet and really smart. Anyway, she thought back to the next time she saw Gohan.

It was when Gohan had finished training with Piccolo. It was on television that she saw him, but it was still him, nonetheless. He looked so strong and determined. A complete opposite from the last time she looked into his eyes. Where fear and unknowing once stood, laid some fear but mostly determination and loyalty. Through the fight, he had some scares, but who wouldn't at their first battle? There was a lot of bravery, though.

On the way to Namek, Bulma saw that Gohan was full of purpose. He wanted his best friend back. That gave him all of the courage he needed, the same courage that Bulma had wanted so much. She was scared to death of just being in space, and Gohan was cold as a stone even though he was probably going to fight evil monsters like Goku used to every two days.

Then, on Namek, he showed the ultimate courage. He stood up to his own mother! That was quite a feat. He told her all of the things that he felt, then left even though Chichi wasn't done talking to him. Then, he walked out of the spaceship onto the planet that was moments away from being destroyed. The kid had nerves of steel!

Later on, Bulma had caught glimpses of him every now and them, occasionally talking to him, but that was barely anything. Saw him on the television when he was at the Cell Games, but she could barely recognize him. He had suffering in his eyes, with a little twist of guilt. Him being a super saiyan didn't help much either.

Then, when he had disappeared, she lost all hope of ever talking to him again. She even helped Goku build ki dampeners, just so Goku can get Gohan back, then she would be able to see his face once again. Bulma got to see him again, alright. He barged in on Videl's side, yelling and ranting for Bulma to get those dampeners off of him. She did it, only after Vegeta had told her to. But she got what she wanted as well. She got to look to Gohan's eyes that she had grown addicted to. What she saw very much surprised her. There was an unspeakable fury there. She knew that it was because of her and as always, Goku. But she also saw happiness there, too. It seemed that he was having fun all those years when he was gone. Bulma instantly regretted ever trying to look for him. He was happy now! She wasn't going to give that up for anyone. How could she? When a child goes through life unhappily, and become happy for once, how could anyone want to rip that away from such a person.

Bulma didn't see him again until the next day, when Vegeta had come home saying that they were moving. She was confused as to why, but she obeyed to get ready to leave. When she asked her husband where they were going, Vegeta had told her of the time that he had spent with Gohan, what he had seen and heard, and the offer that Gohan had made. Bulma was reluctant at first, but agreed to switch sides, just to see his eyes. Those eyes. The ones that gave her chills and made her feel alive inside again. Don't think that she loved him. No, not at all. She was just a scientist who loved observing, and Gohan's eyes were like a whole new world of observation.

Bulma sat back. That occupied an hour of time, and things were getting crazier. Living with Vegeta and trunks had improved her senses just a little. Only as much as to know when someone of great strength was around or active. For her, it was like an invisible for that came at her and made her gravity a little higher. Right now, she felt that force. She knew that there was a big battle going on. She just didn't know who it was.

Gggg

The Battlefield

An Hour since the last time

Gggg

Radditz growled loudly and flung his arms out to grab Rikaro by the waist, with his other hand reaching out for his ankle. He felt Rikaro's sweat and blood starting to make his grip slip, so he grabbed tighter and use both his power and his weight to fling Rikaro into the earth. Dust flew up everywhere, along with rocks and plants. Since his own body was sticky from blood and sweat, the dist that revolved around him begun to cling to his face, arms, and hair. Radditz paid no attention to that, though. All he paid concern to was the body that was steadily limping out of the crater, bloody and broken.

Rikaro sent Radditz a smirk that was weakened by pain. He knew that the battle was over, but he would go down with honor. It was the saiyan tradition. Go down in honor. No matter what. Looking up into the air where Radditz was, he knew that he deserved this. Closing his eyes, he felt Radditz gather the energy needed to destroy his body into his hands. He was about to die, and Rikaro was going to embrace it, as a super saiyan.

Gggg

Flashback

Gggg

Rikaro laughed loudly. It was times like this that made being a saiyan great. That, of course, meant that he was fighting. Him and his partner, Radditz, were just finishing purging a planet that Frieza had them destroy, due to the chance of it making a good sell. The inhabitants were more powerful than normal, so they had to resort to transforming into their ape forms. It took them about an hour to purge the planet, but they got it done. Once they had reverted back to their normal forms, they sat back and waited for their next orders. Radditz's best friend was on the other side of the planet with his mate and son, finishing that region of the planet. So they ended up sitting and waiting for the others.

Rikaro smiled sadly, "Hey Radditz, don't you ever get sick of it?"

"Sick of what, exactly?"

"All of it," explained Rikaro, "We are being used. By Frieza. Everyday, we put our life on the line for him. We have been ever since I can remember. It's sickening. And here we are being cheery about everything as we kill for him. When was the last time you defeated or killed a person that wasn't for that lizard?"

Radditz closed his eyes, "Never. But I think that's best. I don't think that I can freely kill someone."

"What are you talking about? It's easy."

Radditz's best friend and his family came back by then. They looked very satisfied with their work, as they were smiling widely. However, Radditz's attention was all on Rikaro, who had never really liked, "How in the hell can it be easy? You're nuts. Always have been. You're just a waste of strength and talent."

Rikaro growled, "Crazy, huh? No matter, I'll show you how easy it can be."

Though he could not move, he watched in slow motion as Rikaro thrust his arm out and shot a very powerful ki blast at Radditz's best friend and family. The color drained from his face as his body was cover in their ashes and their blood. Falling onto his knees, Radditz watched as Rikaro laughed and got into his pod, then blasted off. Once Radditz had regained his senses, he used his communicator to get a hold of Planet Vegeta, informing them to take Rikaro into custody. He also informed them that once he got back to Planet Vegeta, he wanted Rikaro all to himself as a final good-bye.

That good-bye never came. When he got back to his home planet, he was told that Rikaro had already been sentenced b y the king himself, and that Rikaro was banished form Planet Vegeta forever. Radditz had gritted his teeth, and went on a rampage. However, he did swear that he would kill Rikaro one day. There was no mistaking that at all. Only thing that could get in his way was time.

Gggg

End Flashback

Gggg

Aurora made her face as cold and emotionless as she could. Having a bond with Radditz, she was witness to that flashback that he just had, and she understood it. It was just. Radditz hated Rikaro for killing his best friend. Revenge. Turning around, she heard Rikaro's sigh of relief as he looked his murderer in the eyes.

Gggg

Radditz finished with the flashback, and now he was finished preparing his attack. With one final look at his old partner, he shot the blast and killed the man that he had dreamt of killing for over ten years.

Gggg

As Radditz floated down to the ground, he heard the preparations for the next fight. And once he had heard them, he was kind of thrilled at the people who were going to fight.

One of the rogue saiyans stepped forward, waiting for opponent to meet him in the middle. After waiting a few minutes, Goten stepped forward, cracking his knuckles and his next, smirking the entire time.

The saiyan laughed, "You are going to have me fight a seven year old? This is ridiculous! Look at him!"

Gohan closed his eyes and laughed, "Watch out. He's eight and a half. You shouldn't have said that, now you made him angry. Not a good thing to do, especially when it's someone with my family's blood in them, he's part demon, you know. Also, watch out, he's right behind you."

The saiyan whipped around, only to have enough time to see Goten's fist inches from his nose, leaving him enough time to say one thing before the first punch was landed, "Oh, shit!"

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Goten Vs. Nomel

Gggg

Hey, if you wanted to get to the story right away, and skipped the author's note, then go back up and read it, please!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Gggg

Gggg

A Cold Place Ch 23: Goten Vs. Nomel

Gohan smirked as he watched his little brother. Goten was doing great, and he was really enjoying it. Gohan could tell. Goten's facial expression held several features that proved that.

First of all was Goten's eyes, which seemed to gleam each time Goten's fisted touched Nomel's face or stomach. He seemed to be happy even as Nomel was able break Goten's nose. Gohan figured that it made Goten happy because someone other than Gohan was able to hurt him. Gohan even laughed as he watched Goten use his thumb to pop the nose back into place ash he smirked evilly the entire time.

Gggg

Nomel stepped back in fear as Goten slowly walked towards him. The sweat on his forehead displayed how truly scared he was. Turning to Gohan he asked, "He's not really a demon, is he?"

Gohan laughed at the fear in Nomel's voice. He just had to mess around with the brute a little, "Hmm, I don't remember. But I….. Think he is?"

Nomel gulped, then regained his senses, "I know what you're doing. This whole time, I thought he was stronger, but really, you're just trying to psyche me out. It won't work!"

There was a gust of wind, which lead to Nomel being thrown to the ground. As soon as he looked up, he saw a black boot with red stripes. Looking up further, he found Goten smirking down at him.

"Don't you know, Nomel?" Goten asked, "Anyone with my power is a demon. Just be glad that you aren't fighting my brother. I'm not even half as strong as he is."

Nomel glanced over to the teen saiyan and nodded, "I know you are both stronger." Getting up cautiously, he dusted himself off, "I also know that I am going to die here in a minute. My past is too bloody, so I know that I will go to hell. I have one request before I die. May I please speak with you before you kill me?"

Goten nodded, only slightly suspicious of Nomel's intentions, "Yeah, go ahead."

Nomel bowed his head in appreciation, "I am Nomel. My behavior now isn't normal for saiyans, but I'm different. I am much more honorable. Also, my past is too horrible. I have lived two different lives. I was innocent once, well, as innocent as a saiyan can be. But I know as young as you are, you can't understand what you don't see for yourself. Can I show you?"

Goten nodded, "Yes, but how can you show me?"

Nomel smiled, "I have the power to do so. Just grab my hand."

Goten walked forward and grabbed Nomel's hand. Instantly, he felt space and time being ripped away, and he was on a different planet. It seemed that it was the planet that every saiyan is banished to when they break the laws.

Gggg

Flashback

Gggg

Nomel got out of the saiyan pod, then watched as it exploded, the same case as every time a saiyan was banished to this planet.

Nomel looked around fearfully as saiyans gathered around him with wicked grins on their faces. Nomel wasn't the strongest saiyan, and he knew that he was going to die soon. Right when he was about to be taken, a loud whistle rang out. All of the saiyans stopped, and turned bowing toward one saiyan. Nomel gulped and looked at the saiyan.

"What is your name, saiyan?" the leader asked.

Nomel gulped, "Nomel, sir. My mom said that it's lemon backwards in the universal language."

The rougher saiyan nodded, "Right she is. What did you do to get here?"

"I-I was accused of murdering a royal advisor, sir."

The saiyan laughed, "You can call me Leader. You didn't commit the crime. You don't have the power. If you join my army, then you'll be same here, plus I can make you stronger. Will you join?"

Nomel considered it. At first, he was prepared to decline, but he knew if he didn't, then he would die, "Yes, Leader. I will join your army."

Leader smirked, "Good." Then he turned and left, giving a saiyan an order to start his training.

Gggg

End Flashback

Gggg

Goten stood back as he looked Nomel in the eyes. From that look, he found all the answers that he needed. Nomel was pure, except for the souls that he took under Leader's command.

Nomel coughed, "There's something that I need to warn you about."

Vegeta, from his paces away, groaned, "Just kill him, for heaven's sake!"

Goten sadly smiled, "I don't think that I can."

Nomel laughed, "Of course, you can. But I have to tell you something first."

Goten looked back at him, "I'm not going to kill you, but please tell me."

Nomel frowned, "I know what Leader is planning. You and your brother are in trouble. He's going to send you twouugh!"

A small saiyan with long hair laughed as he lowered his hand from firing a ki blast at Nomel. The other rogue saiyans laughed as Nomel's body slump to the ground.

Goten turned to the one that killed Nomel, "You are going to die now!" He started to fly towards him, but was soon being stopped by Gohan.

"Get out of my way, Gohan!" yelled Goten.

Gohan smiled sadly, "I know what you're feeling, but it's what they want. Let me take care of him. You know that I can make it really painful to him. Plus, he's the strongest here. I need him gone before it gets too late."

Goten growled, "But Gohan, he"

Gohan growled back, "I SAID that I'd handle him. Get your energy back. Only me and you are going into that spaceship."

Goten looked dumbfounded, "What about the others? Aurora, she"

"No, Goten. I want us in there alone."

Goten nodded and stepped back from the fight.

Gggg

Gohan walked up to the saiyan that killed Nomel and smirked, "You're insane, aren't you?"

The saiyan raised his arms in the air, looking extremely stupid, "Hhhahahahaha-rah!"

Gohan laughed, "Point taken. Did you know you look like a hyena with that sloppy grin and the way you move around?"

"Hmm, hnhahaha, ka!"

Gohan rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Alrighty then. Let's just get this over with."

Before Gohan could get into a fighting stance, the hyena type saiyan used his long and sharp nails to scratch Gohan fifteen times, using three swipes of his hand. Gohan knew that he could beat him easily, but he had to give credit to the little insane saiyan. He was fast!

Gggg

With Bulma

Gggg

Bulma tapped her foot on the ground once more. She was just so tired with waiting! Already, she had finished six inventions, and improved Gohan's Gravity Room. This was just not going well. She needed to get results and fast.

Grabbing her sunglasses, Bulma ran out of the door and got in her hovercar. How could she not go there? This was the best thing that has happened since the Cell Games. She wasn't going to miss this!

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Gohan Vs. Crazy Insane Hyena Saiyan


	23. Chapter 23

gggg

Disclaimer; Don't own DBZ

Gggg

Hey, guys. Guess what! This is basically the last chapter to this story, with exception to the epilogue. Hope you like this chapter. It looks pretty grim, but it's a build up for the next story. I am so glad to have reviewers like you guys. And with the power of Instant Message, I have gotten to know most of you. Some more than others (wink,lol). Bless you all!

Gggg

Gggg

A Cold Place Ch 24: Gohan Vs. Crazy Insane Hyena Saiyan

Gohan gasped. This little freak was ripping him to shreds! After only fifteen seconds, Gohan had most of his body leaking blood from the deep gashes that Hyena was leaving with his nails. Even though he was unable to escape the hits, he was able to redirect them from his face and all of his vital organs. Soon enough, however, this had to stop!

Gggg

In The Spaceship

Gggg

Leader peered out of the window, down at the fight before him. Each slice of the hybrid's flesh made him wince slightly. Every time Gohan dodged, Leader smirked. The truth was that he had a fate planned for the hybrid at the moment, and if it didn't work, then the whole universe will pay. His plan was just too interesting to pass up.

Gggg

Bulma

Gggg

Bulma raced past all of the mountains to where she could already see the flashes of light from the battlefield. There was a wicked grin on her face as her hover car flew at speeds that only she could engineer. She knew she was going to see the action. And to see her husband and Gohan alive and well would calm her into rest.

Before that could ever happen, there was a flash in the corner of her eye, before she felt herself being ripped apart. Letting out a sharp cry she yelled her love for her friends and her husband. Even after her body was gone, she still gave her complete message. Her last.

Gggg

The Battlefield

Gggg

As Hyena was about to make another slash at the weakened Gohan, there was a blinding light that made everybody freeze.

__

Friends and loved ones,

I am gone now. Some idiot just blew me up. It's okay, though. I think. I have to tell you all something. Even though I was an outcast to your battles, I felt as though I was one of you. I love you all.

Little Trunks, my son, I love you dearly. Mom can't be here anymore. However, I have the feeling that we will see each other soon. Make me proud. I will always smile down at you.

Radditz and Aurora, you both remind me of me and Vegeta when we were younger. Let your love be strong, and proud. Let nothing come in between you.

Videl, love of Gohan. Treat him right. For you two will one day have to part. It always happens. Just love him.

Goten, the little boy with the great mind. Women are going to love you when you're older. Treat them right, no matter what. Keep getting stronger. You'll be like Gohan one day, I swear.

Gohan. I don't even know how to describe you. You are so many things. You certainly know how to keep things interesting. Never lose your personality, so rare that it is. Watch out for your friends, guide them.

Vegeta, my love. Oh, how cruel life can be. And I know by now you're on the verge of destroying everything in sight. Please don't. Focus it instead on your fight. Take them on. Remember me, my love. Our memories are all we have left.

Farewell, my friends.

All went quiet. The tension in the air was thick around Goten, Vegeta, and Gohan. The rest of the people around were only quiet and nervous as they backed away from the three. Gohan and Vegeta were obvious to blow off, but only Vegeta knew why Goten was mad. The child had been at Vegeta's house enough times for Bulma to seem like a mother to him.

The three saiyans all let out a burst of yells and a huge increase of their power. Earth, for several seconds, seemed like a second sun. All color except for gold died out and the clouds parted.

Though the climate may of have seemed the storm, Goten, Vegeta, and Gohan were worse.

In a flash, the entire battlefield was clear of all life, except for their team. The rouge saiyans were disposed of like the were mere insects. None of them had even known what killed them. Now, powering down, they stared up at the huge ship with looks of malice.

Gggg

Site Of Bulma's Crash

Gggg

Goku, Tien, and Yamcha stood at the edge of the crash site. None of them could move after they heard Bulma's words. Tien and Goku looked at Yamcha with fear in their eyes. Not of him, but of fear of what Vegeta would do.

Yamcha gasped, "I didn't know-- she-- I thought it was a saiyan since it was going so fast. I never knew a car could go almost as fast as us. I didn't think."

Tien nodded, "You didn't think, and Vegeta is not going to care. You're dead, man. All of us are."

Gggg

Battlefield

Gggg

Gohan and Goten waved to the rest of the team as they started to go into the space ship. Even though they were still extremely shocked about Bulma's death, they still went inside ready for the fight. Vegeta wasn't much different, following them as well. However, the rest stayed behind, to mourn for Bulma at the time that the other three saiyans could not.

Gggg

The Spaceship

Main Lobby

Gggg

As soon as they entered, they found themselves in a huge lobby that was completely empty except for Leader. Eager for the fight to take place, they raced towards him in an attempt of destroying him. However, their attempt failed, as a black force field sprang around them on all sides, trapping them.

(if most of you don't hate me by now, this is where it gets really bad. Sorry, but it's essential for the next story)

"What the hell," Vegeta yelled, "Get this force field of yours away!"

"Yeah!" yelled Goten, "Brother, break this pathetic thing down. Brother?"

Both Vegeta and Goten stared at Gohan with concern. It was due, since Gohan had fallen to his hands and knees and was sweating profoundly. Vegeta didn't have much time to observe, since he himself was on his hands and knees, just as Gohan.

Goten blinked, obviously unaffected, "Hey, Leader! What have you done to my brother!"

Gggg

The battlefield

Gggg

Aurora and Radditz ran to Videl's side as soon as she collapsed, both asking her what was wrong. Though she couldn't answer, both knew that it was bad and Gohan was probably going through the same exact thing.

Gggg

Supreme Kai's Planet

Gggg

Elder Kai looked into the crystal ball which had Gohan sighted. He looked at Gohan and Vegeta with a sad frown. He knew what was happening and what was going to happen. This was going to be the last hour of the universe. He shrugged his shoulders. Better use his last minutes looking at women in the shower.

Gggg

Inside the Black Force Field

Goten

Gggg

Goten waited for an answer, but all that he had gotten so far was a giant laugh. It wasn't until much later that he heard a reply.

"Dear boy, look at your brother. When was the last time you have seen him like this?"

Goten shook his head, "Never, and I don't like what I am seeing now, so you had better stop, or else!"

"Or else, what? He being torn apart from what has fastened onto his soul. Him and Vegeta both."

Goten looked at a black wall confused, "Fastened onto their souls? I don't get it. What is happening, dammit! Don't use riddles on me!"

Goten could hear Leader laugh, "Their bonds, boy. The force field is stripping them of their bonds to their mates. It's essential for what I am about to do."

"What are you going to do?" asked Goten.

By that time, Gohan and Vegeta have both recovered, but both looked extremely angry. Obviously, they still remembered their ex- mates, but they also knew what had caused it.

Vegeta shot a ki beam at the force field, though it didn't have much effect, "Get us the hell out of here, or I swear that you will never be able to walk again by the time I find my own way out!"

Once again, they heard Leader laugh, "Look around you. Do you see the people around here?"

Vegeta looked around and could only see Gohan and Goten, "Yes, I see them. Why the hell do you want to keep playing this childish game. Tell us what the hell is going on!"

Leader sighed, "Impatient. Just one more question before I tell you what is happening. Do you remember the precise date that Planet Vegeta was destroyed?"

Vegeta laughed, "Yes, I do. Not a day goes by that I don't think of my lost empire. There's the answer to your damned question. Now tell us!"

Leader laughed once again, "Well, don't regret it any longer. Now is your chance to save it."

Before anyone in the force field could say anything, they all felt gigantic pull at their souls, before everything faded to a complete void of darkness. All of the people that they have ever sensed faded out. The world was gone.

Gohan looked around at Vegeta and Goten, "This, my friends, does not look good."

Vegeta looked around, "Where the hell are we?"

Goten, full of his never-ending wisdom, "A cold place."v

Gggg

End chapter

Next Chapter: Epilogue


	24. Chapter 24

Gggg

Don't worry, they're not dead. And by tomorrow, the latest, you'll have the next chapter and you'll know what happened if you don't already

Disclaimer: I don't' own DBZ

Gggg

Hey, hope you like it. This is officially the last chapter to A Cold Place, but not of the trilogy. Next story out soon. Plus, I plan to do a One-shot on Leader's life. Just to make people understand a little bit better. More notes at the bottom.

Gggg

A Cold Place Ch 25: Elilogue

Gohan looked around. He was still in the darkness with Vegeta and Goten, but it looked like the trip was going to end soon, since color was slowly returning.

Goten blinked, moving his hands together, "So, what happened to you guys? Do you feel alright?"

Gohan nodded, "Just lonely."

"Of course, you do, "Vegeta scoffed, "He took our bonds away from us with that force field."

Gohan laughed, "Bonds can't be taken away, not even by magic. You know that, Vegeta. He's just messing with our minds."

Vegeta sighed, "Just listen. This is saiyan history. Leader was a kind of a priest, in ways of humans. He was our savior to the broken. He, and only he, could break a saiyans bond to their mate. Did you see the stone around his neck? That is the source of his power."

Gohan laughed, "How could a stone break a bond?"

"He found it in a lake on the other side of the planet. It has mighty magical powers, even greater than the dragon's power. Okay, do you know how a human priest can perform a ritual that "saves" people from their sins by taking them away?" Vegeta asked.

Goten and Gohan both nodded.

"Well," Vegeta explained, "Leader has the same ability, but with bonds. It was quite useful for saiyan women who had their husbands die on a planet purging. Only he got out of hand, releasing people from bonds who didn't want to be release, like you and me. That's why he was banished. I banished him."

Gohan growled, "So, this is some sort of revenge? Just wait until I get back there. I'll kill him!"

Goten sighed, "Don't you get it? With all his clues, it's obvious that he's sending us back in time to planet Vegeta, before it was destroyed. Home probably isn't even there anymore."

Gohan looked at his feet, "Vegeta, what are we going to do?"

Vegeta looked up determined, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go back to earth when Bulma is older, and I'm going to remake this damned bond!"

Gohan smirked, "Me too."

Just as those words were said, the world began to come into view. Indeed, they weren't on earth. It was a red planet, with many white egg-shaped buildings.

Vegeta smiled his famous true smiles, "Home."

Gohan smiled, happy for Vegeta. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a lone tear running down the prince's face. Maybe it was best to be here. Him and Goten could actually fit in without having to hide their power, even though they had more power than all of the saiyans put together, except for Broly, who was a little bit strong, but not much.

This planet was the new home for the three legendary warriors.

Planet Vegeta.

Gggg

New Time

Supreme Kai's Planet

Gggg

Supreme Kai looked around, bored. He was alone. As always. For five million years, so far. Nothing interesting ever happened. Except for King Kai getting a new warrior in every hundred or so years.

All this was interrupted when a faded image came into view. One of himself!

Supreme kai gasped, "Who are you?"

Ghost Kai( Supreme Kai from Gohan's real time) bowed, "I don't have much time. Our world is fading. But we are here to tell you that there is a hybrid saiyan on Planet Vegeta that is not from this time. He is a very good ally, but very powerful. He has been in my service many times, but Leader has sent him back in time."

Supreme Kai gasped, "Leader?"

"Yeah," Ghost Kai said, "But from many years in the future. Anyway, this hybrid, named Gohan, has been sent back with two others. His brother, Goten. And Vegeta, the older version, mind you. Get in contact with him and inform him that his home times has faded. Give him the Z Sword and tell him to do what we told him not to do here. He'll understand. Keep in contact with him, and make sure he trains to beat Leader. Also, inform him of Leader's every move. Don't keep him in the dark. He is your world's only chance. He is ignorant, but very devoted to his beliefs. You'll like hi9km, as I like him. Good-bye young Supreme Kai."

Supreme Kai nodded, "Farewell. I will do as you wish."

Gggg

The End

Gggg

End Story

Next STORY: The New Empire

Gggg

Well, this story is done. First chapter of the next story is soon to come. This has been a great joy to do, how could I not do a sequel? Love you guys who stuck with me. Sorry about the bond thing, seeing as how most didn't like it. Don't doubt my intentions, please. You know that I am very creative. When have I made such a stupid error? Never, just trust me. Well, this story must come to a close. Farewell, see you on the sequel!


End file.
